Tournament Troubles
by Bahamut2n8
Summary: *Ch23* Gohan and Videl meet at the World Martial Arts Tournament. However, fate puts them into a conflict larger than they can comphrend, and they must win at any cost. Here they come!
1. Begining

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disspear. It's explained later in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
As Son Gohan finished signing his name to the registration form for the World Tournament, he became aware of all the attention some of the fighters were trying to get. To his left, a fighter chopped down a tree in front of a large crowd, only to be kicked away by another fighter with a big "S" on his shirt. Seconds later, the news crews came up to interview the guy. Gohan shook his head. He didn't what the publicity that so many fighters were craving these days, he just needed the prize money. His father, dead for seven years now, had earned a great deal of money from the tournaments he had fought in and won. Now, however, with two growing saiyans to feed and Gohan's high school expenses, that money was beginning to dwindle. Therefore, Gohan decided to enter a tournament and win some money. The prize money these days were enourmous. However, there was only one tournament that was coming up within the next year – the World Tournament. Videl and Mr. Satan were bound to enter it, and it was bound to be covered big time by the press, but Gohan didn't have a choice. It was either this or starving. Being a half-saiyan, Gohan would rather face Cell for an eternity, or Chi-Chi with a frying pan, then go without a decent amount of food for even a few days. Therefore, he followed his father's footsteps and signed up for the tournament. He was even wearing a fighting gi that matched his father's traditional gi. All he needed was the power pole strapped to his back and Gohan would be the image of his father, expect with a less stand outish hair style. Gohan laughed as he thought about that.  
  
Goten and Trunks, hearing that Gohan had entered the tournament a few days ago, decided to join too. Unfortunatly, because they were so young, they had to enter a Junior division. "But with Goten here and the remarkable way he looks and acts like our father, it is just like Goku is entering the tournament!" Gohan chuckled to himself.  
  
Gohan sighed again as he watched the reporters move off to find another fighter they could 'brown nose', as the reporters put it. "Ever since Mr. Satan won the tournament, all fighting has become is a big publicity gig, not a competition for strength…it's becoming worse than wrestling…" Gohan said to himself. (A/U I don't mean to insult the fans of WWF, but it is true…) He sighed again and checked his watch. He had a few hours before he had to worry about getting ready for the tournament, so Gohan decided to walk around for a while. He wished that some of the other Z-warriors had come to the tournament to compete, but every since the saiyans arrived and they became so strong, they had been staying away from the tournaments. They didn't want the reporters and publicity. Neither did he, although he did get a lot of media attention as Saiyaman, but he tried to just wave it off. Nowadays, he couldn't even be Saiyaman. Videl was clever, and it was only a matter of time before she finally figured out who Saiyaman really was. Therefore Saiyaman disappeared. He didn't want Videl to find out just yet the true extent of his powers since she was the daughter of Hercule. He didn't want to ruin her life by proving Mr. Satan did not beat Cell as he claimed. Now when Gohan saw trouble, he would get to a place where no one would see him, then use his super speed to knock the criminals unconscious without even stopping. At his top speed no one could even see him approach, strike, and retreat. The crooks just seem to have a spasm and faint. Cameras could not pick him up either. "Speak of the devil…" He barely made it ten feet before he noticed the reporters coming his way. Gohan stepped up his pace a bit and hoped that they wouldn't…  
  
"Hi! Where are you from sir?"  
  
Gohan's shoulders slumped as the reporter caught up to him. He could feel the camera on him. He waved his hand, indicating to the reporter to move on.  
  
"Sir, please just a few quick quest…oh!" Gohan was surprised when he heard them run off. He turned around to see them running at full speed back towards the parking and landing area.  
  
"What got into them? I didn't show any of my strength yet, at least I don't think I did…" Gohan looked around the area. "No broken walls…no energy blasts…I didn't jump…I didn't fly…fly…oh, duh!" Gohan finally noticed the large red plane decending towards the landing area. There were many jets and copters and planes, but this one was special for one reason, clearly stated on both sides of the craft. "That Mr. Satan. He was always a media pig. All he wants is publicity. I mean, you could read that 'Mr. Satan' on the plane from the moon. At least Videl isn't like that… she really is a true fighter… looks good too…huh? Where did that come from?" Blushing a little, Gohan closed his eyes and felt the energies around him. His mother was somewhere around the ticket area with Krillin, Eighteen, their daughter Marron, and Bulma. Yamcha seemed to be checking out some of the 'World's Fair Booths', as Krillin had put it, and Goten and Trunks were in the registration area for the Junior Competition. But Gohan wasn't looking for them.  
  
"Hmm…seems Videl came with her father. I know she doesn't have a lot of patience for the cameras. I thought she might come a different way to avoid the…press… guess I was wrong…" Gohan sensed Videl's energy moving quickly away from Mr. Satan's, towards the regerstration booth if he wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Well, might as well go say 'hi'…" Ignoring the sudden butterflies in his stomach and gathering his courage, Gohan walked off towards where he felt her energy.  
  
~0~  
  
Videl waited for the plane to touch down, then immediately threw off her safety belt and bolted to the door. Her eagerness wasn't just because this was her first tournament in the Adult division, although it was a large part of it. She just wanted to get out and away before the press totally mobbed her and her father. He might live for that stuff, but she personally hated it. Fortunately for her, she was fast enough to get by with only a few questions from the hundreds of reporters that flocked to Mr. Satan's plane. Losing herself in the crowd, she started to move to the registration area, happy as she could be. One thing was bothering her. When she won this tournament, she wanted it to mean something. It bothered her when the mysterious 'Great Saiyaman' disappeared. She wanted to go up against the best, and it was clear that he was an awesome fighter. Whether or not his flying and strength were just tricks as her dad had claimed had yet to be proven in her book. All of that stuff he did seemed to be very real to her, and she was beginning to doubt.  
  
"He disappeared because I was getting too close to finding out his identity. I heard him say it himself! Gohan, I will prove that you are not all that you seem to be…" Videl thought about all of the weird things about him: his ability to jump and throw like he did at that gym class baseball game, for example. No one should be able to jump like that, even with 'beginner's luck'. The fact that he got traveled over five hundred miles each day just to go to school. The fact that he seemed to disappear from class a lot, right after she would get a call from the police to help out, and Saiyaman would suddenly appear. The fact that he was stronger than he looked, even if he was a little skinny. His muscles were nice to look at, and the way he smiled so cute…  
  
Videl shook her head, trying to clear that last thought from her mind. "Whoa there, girl, keep yourself together! You do not like him. We are just friends, schoolmates, nothing more…" Still, pictures of his cute smile seem to drift into her head. Videl had been doing this for a while, ever since she started to suspect him of having some secrets.  
  
She looked up, registering where she was in the stadium.  
  
Walking some more, she came to the registration table and began to fill out the forms. When she had finished, she gave the paper to the monk man who was working the table, and answered a few questions for him. As she was finishing, she noticed one of the workers putting up a list of names. Curious, Videl walked up to it and read it.  
  
"This must be all those who have already registered. Must be for the crowds, or the reporters…" She noticed one of the monks coming up and putting her name on the board with the S's. Her curiosity getting to her, she began to read the rest of the list. She stopped when she read one name in particular. Her stomach seemed to quake with sudden anticipation. She also turned slightly pink at it.  
  
"…Son Gohan…no way…" 


	2. Suprise Meeting

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disspear. It's explained later in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Me-sa no own, You-sa no sue.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Videl was unable to have a clear conscious thought for a few moments, her shock at seeing Gohan's name on the registration board overriding such activities. Only when one of the tournament workers came up to put a name under the Junior division did she finally shake off her shock, and it was replaced by excitement.  
  
"Gohan is in the world tournament. I KNOW he is the Great Saiyaman, so it looks like I will be going up against the best, besides my father! Yes!" Videl pump her arm a time or two until she noticed people were staring at her. Turning red, she walked casually away. She returned a moment later, when everyone there had forgotten about her to look at the board some more. No more interesting names came up, so she took a look at the Junior division. As she was looking at it, on of the workers came up and but a name on it. Videl read it.  
  
"Brief? Trunks Brief? As in Bulma Brief, the owner of Caspule Corp? Wow…" Then the same worker put up another name that caught her attention even more. "Son Goten? Isn't that Gohan's little brother? Both Sons are in the tournament? What kind of family is this? At this rate, Gohan's mother will be fighting in the tournament!" (A/N lol) Shaking her head, Videl wondered off into the crowd, not noticing where she was going. Her head was buzzing with her confused thoughts about Gohan. She finally decided to just go look for him, she had a few hours before the Junior division started. If she couldn't find Gohan before then he would probably be watching his brother fight.  
  
"Now lets see here, where could Gohan be? Huh…"  
  
"Oh, Videl!"  
  
'Great, it's the blonde patrol…' Her face turning to it usual angry look, she replied  
  
"…Sharpner…"  
  
The stuck-up blonde jumped down from the wall, and held out some roses. "Hey, just wanted to give you some good luck."  
  
'I don't need luck' thought Videl, not even turning to face him. "No thanks."  
  
Sharpener looked shocked, then composed himself. "I bought an expensive camera just for today. I'm going to take pictures of you."  
  
Videl continued to scan the crowds for Gohan's spiked black hair. "Oh, that's nice…"  
  
"Hey, I think you're hair's shorter!"  
  
"Aren't you observant…" Videl continued to scan the crowds. She had cut her usually long hair pretty short. Gohan had mentioned that short hair gives a fighter an advantage because it didn't get in the way of the eyes and didn't provide a hand-hold for opponents to grab painfully. Videl thought it had been sound advice, so she had it cut. A lot of people thought she looked really good with her hair like that. She had to admit, she looked a little more feminine with it cut short. Some of her classmates almost didn't recognize her. Plus, the look on Gohan's face the next day at school was priceless!  
  
And speaking of Gohan…she noticed a man with a bright red uniform and blue undershirt walking thought the crowd, looking for something or someone. 'That's Gohan!' She unsuccessfully tried to settle the sudden butterflies her stomach. Smiling, she hurried into the crowd to follow him.  
  
Sharpner failed to notice she had left. "I can tell you're excited, I'll take you…"  
  
~0~  
  
Videl's energy was easy to trace and Gohan knew he was close, but the crowd was thick and he could not pinpoint her exact location sensing her. He doubted even his father Goku could. Still, he kept a good lookout for her in the crowd as he wormed his way though people. He wasn't having much luck. And he was running out of time. The Junior competition was going to begin in just ten minutes. (A/N In the series, the qualifying round was before the Junior competition, but here it's going to be afterwards)  
  
"Arrggh…" Gohan growled in frustration.  
  
"Having a little trouble with something, Gohan?" Gohan perked up at the sound of his friend's voice.  
  
"Hey, Krillin. (A/N I bet you thought it was Videl!) Didn't notice you down there. And yeah, I'm looking for a friend of mine. She's somewhere around here…"  
  
Krillin looked offended. "I'll ignore that short joke for your sake. Looking for a 'she', huh? She wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend Videl, would it?"  
  
Gohan turned a whole new shade of red at his words. "We're just friends! It's not like that!" he said, frantically waving his arms in response.  
  
"You know all good relationships start out as friendships at first. You two have a lot in common, plus I've seen a picture of her – in your room, I might add! She's quite the looker!" Gohan turned redder, if that was even possible at this point.  
  
Gohan slumped in defeat. "Krillin, why do you insist on embarrassing me like this? I didn't do anything to you…"  
  
"Remember this little line? 'I know! Krillin, you have a cruch on Android 18!'"  
  
"Please, Krillin, that was seven years ago, I was only eleven, and even more naïve then I am today. You did end up marrying her…"  
  
"Still, I am going to make you suffer!" Gohan moaned.  
  
Suddenly, the loudspeaker piped on and announced that the Junior division World Tournament would begin in five minutes.  
  
"Drat, I didn't find…her…." Gohan was shocked, but not because he had said those words. He was shocked because a female voice very familiar to him had just said the same thing at the same instant, behind him. Turning, Gohan saw Videl turning around as well to see him, looking shocked as well. They had been so close together and not even noticed it. Both of them stared at each other for a second and both turning a lovely shade of red.  
  
Krillin was shocked as well. As he looked at the two, he said, "…Boy, that was dramatic…" Slowly, as he realized just how funny the whole situation was, he began to laugh until he could no longer stand, falling down on the ground laughing away at the situation. 


	3. Son Goku and Mysterious Man

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disspear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Had I owned any of this, I would be rich. But I don't. So please don't sue.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Gohan and Videl continued to stare at each other in surprise. Krillin was still on the ground laughing his head off. Videl was the first one to recover. "Um…Hi, Gohan…"  
  
"…Hey Videl…" 'Why do I always get so speechless around her?'  
  
"So…you've entered the tournament. I didn't know that you where a fighter."  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously. Krillin finally calmed down enough the stand, and replied,  
  
"It runs in his family."  
  
Videl gave Krillin a surprised look. "His family? And who are you?"  
  
Krillin smiled. "My name is Krillin, I'm a good friend of Gohan's, and Gohan's dad is Son Goku."  
  
"WHAT? Gohan, your dad is Son Goku?"  
  
Gohan became confused at her words. How did she know his dad? "Yeah…how do you know my dad?"  
  
"You're dad is famous! He won the twenty-third World Tournament, and was a finalist in the previous two! When he was still a little kid! He's a legend! How could you not know that?!?" Gohan was shocked. He didn't know his dad was famous. He always knew that Goku was strong – he was a saiyan, after all – and that he fought in the world tournaments, but not that he was famous because of it.  
  
Krillin helped out. "Videl, Goku never bragged about his strength or fights. He was just having fun competing. Goku never did want any fame, so he really never talked about it. Goku has always been like that." Gohan silently thanked the short man. "Gohan is just like his father, strong but not showing it. My boy here is even stronger that is father was!" At Krillin's words, Gohan blushed red, embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Videl smirked. "Stronger than the legendary Goku, huh? This I'll have to see. But just tell me one thing…" Gohan gulped nervously. "Do you use the same light tricks that Goku used to win his fights?"  
  
Krillin looked outraged. "Light tricks?!? Those aren't tric…" Krillin was cut short (A/N lol) when Gohan slapped his hand over Krillin's mouth, glaring at the small man to keep him quiet.  
  
"Of course not! I don't use any fake tricks to fight!"  
  
"Good. Stronger than Goku… Do you think you're stronger than my dad?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"I hope you are." Gohan and Krillin just stared at her, too shocked at her words to respond. Videl looked down at the ground and unconsciously grabbed her right arm with her left hand, and quietly said, "Dad's ego is getting out of control. I know that Mom's been gone for a while, but…that doesn't mean that he can go flouncing everywhere with these silly women! If he got beat they would all disappear. I would like to beat him, but I know I'm not strong enough…"  
  
Gohan, seeing that she was all of a sudden very down, decided to perk her up. "Don't sell yourself short. You're stronger than you think. You might even be stronger than your dad!" 'Actually, I KNOW that you are stronger than your dad.'  
  
"Thanks, but I still don't know…Hey, is Goku competing today too?" Gohan sobered at this statement.  
  
"My dad is no longer with us…"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's Ok."  
  
"Hey guys? I would hate to interrupt this tender moment…" Gohan and Videl blushed a little, but Krillin continued. "The Junior Competition is about to begin in, say, three minutes. You don't want to miss it, do you, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to miss Goten and Trunks' fight."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan. "Goten and Trunks? You mean your brother and Trunks Breif?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Goten is really strong for is age. Trunks too. Their fight should really be something. Hey, how did you know Goten was my brother?"  
  
"I saw his name on the registration list. 'Son' isn't a very common name, and when I see a 'Son Gohan' on the list too, it was just putting two and two together. Anyways, how can seeing little kids fighting be any fun? It was just antics when I fought in it…"  
  
Krillin chuckled. "Videl, Goten and Trunks are some of the best fighters around. They're even stronger than me!"  
  
Videl looked at the short man. "Stronger than you? How strong is that? I've never heard of you, and you can't be that could because…um…your 'vertically challenged'."  
  
"WHAT? I fought and trained with Goku ever since he was a kid, was his rival for a long time, and I am one of the strongest people on this planet! And you've never heard of me?  
  
And what is with all of the 'short man' jokes today?!? Arrghh!" Krillin stomped off towards the stadium, fuming.  
  
'Boy, what's eating him up today? He usually doesn't have a 'short temper'. Hehehe…' Gohan looked at Videl. "Krillin has always been a good fighter, but always a little weaker than Goku. He fought in the same tournaments as my father, but because Goku was there too Krillin apparently never got as much attention.  
  
"Well, that makes sense. Now, we had better hurry, or we'll miss the beginning of the competition!"  
  
Gohan agreed. "Yeah, lets get going." The two pushed their way through the crowds heading towards the stadium to see the competition. On their way, Gohan accidentally ran into a man who was heading the opposite direction. "Sorry…" Gohan looked up at the man. When their eyes met, time seemed to stop. The man was taller than Gohan by about a foot. He was wearing something that looked like an atomically correct body armor on his torso, and loose black pants, all covered by a long, black trench coat that ran down to his shins and seemed to have the same effect as a cape would. He had a very white face that showed no emotion but a scowl on his mouth. His hair was a dark indigo, matching his cold, angry eyes. Those eyes seemed to pierce into Gohan, sending shivers down his spine and making his blood run cold.  
  
"Hello in there? Earth to Gohan! Come in Gohan!" Videl's voice broke Gohan's stare and reawoke him into reality. "If you don't snap out of it, I'll start to pull your hair!"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "That's Ok, I'm back." He turned to look at the stranger again, only to see him walking off into the crowd. Then, smiling at Videl, he said, "Besides, I know that you're too nice to do that to a friend."  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes. "Maybe, but if we don't hurry, we are going to miss the whole thing! Let's get a move on!" Videl continued though the crowd, almost dragging Gohan along with her.  
  
I feel sorry for Krillin. In this fic, the short man jokes are going to be a running gag thoughout the entire thing. Next Chapter, Goten VS Trunks! And who is that mysterious guy? R&R, plus say if you come up with a few short man jokes for Krillin! 


	4. Goten VS Trunks

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming. I also corrected some minor errors in the previous chapters. Just grammer and spelling, or added a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: Not even Shenlong could make my wish of owning DBZ come true, so please don't sue!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him though the crowd, trying to reach the stadium in time for the junior competition. Gohan had seemed distracted by that weird man. How could some stranger be more important than seeing his own brother fight was beyond her. Gohan certainly was weird at times. Finally she managed to get to the stadium entrance. "Hey, Videl? I can walk Ok myself, you don't have to drag me…" Videl ignored him and started upwards towards the seating area. They went though the inner entrance to get to the stadium seating area, and then pulled Gohan up to the top area, where there was only a walkway around the stadium. She spotted Gohan's short friend Krillin, and walked up behind him.  
  
Krillin, without turning, said, "Hey you guys, you're just in time!" Videl silently wondered how he had known they were there. He couldn't have seen them, and the stadium was way too loud for him to have heard them… "What took so long?" Before either of the two could explain about the crowd, Krillin remarked, "Oh, I see…you were hanging out with your girlfriend! You're even holding hands!" Videl looked down to see that they were indeed holding hands from when she dragged Gohan to the stadium. They both quickly let go of each other's hand.  
  
"Krillin! It's not like that!" Gohan looked very embarrassed.  
  
"Gohan, is that sunburn, or are you blushing? Hehehe…" Videl was glad Krillin was paying attention to Gohan and not her. She was probably blushing harder than Gohan was. The announcer saved her from embarrassment.  
  
"Hey all you crazy fans! First, lets make sure you all came to the right place. Does anyone here love martial arts?" The roar of the crowd increased substantially. "Then don't move an inch – you've landed at the great, the only, World Martial Arts Tournament! First up, the Junior Competition! We've got ten million zeni for the winner, and five million zeni for the runner up! And we've also got something extra special for the junior winner this year, in fact it's something so special that it makes me wish I were a kid just for the chance! You see, the winner gets to fight with the legend himself – Mr. Satan!" The crowd roared again at the mention of Videl's dad. 'They're like trained dogs…' she thought to herself. Glancing over at Gohan and his friend, she was a little surprised that they both seemed…bored? 'Gohan has never been really interested in the fact that I'm the daughter of the man who defeated Cell. It's kinda bizarre. But, then again, most of the people I know like me because of my dad. Gohan is defiantly different. Is it another one of his secrets? I'll find out all your secrets, Gohan, one way or another…' Videl's thoughts were interrupted when smoke erupted around the fighter's entrance into the ring. Mr. Satan jumped out of the smoke, his hands up high with two victory poses. The crowd again roared. Mr. Satan then ran up to the ring, jumped over the announcer, turned a flip, and landed on his head. Videl groaned at her father's antics. He was just embarrassing himself. The crowd's roar stopped in an instant as they saw their hero rolling around the ring, clutching his head in pain. It was an eerie silence, one only broken by the sound of laughter to Videl's side. Looking over, she saw Krillin laughing his head off. Gohan's friend as laughing at Videl's dad? Gohan quickly clamped his hand over Krillin's mouth to shut him up and looked nervously at Videl. Videl looked a little shocked at the show.  
  
"Hehehe…Krillin always found the weirdest things funny, hehehe…" Videl just shook her head and looked back at the ring. She knew that Gohan was hiding something, and now it seems that Krillin knew Gohan's secrets too. Well, maybe she could grill Krillin now to find out.  
  
Mr. Satan had stopped rolling around the ring, but was still crouched down holding his head in pain. Suddenly, he jumped up into his superman pose with his hands on his hips and legs spread apart, laughed, and said, "I'm joking! Hahaha! It's a joke, yeah! Hahaha! Yeah!" The crowd's roar came back just as strong as before.  
  
"Well, Mr. Satan, you have a great sense of humor." Mr. Satan might have been able to fool the audience, but he couldn't fool Videl. She knew him too well. He was in a lot of pain but hiding it. She could practically see the throbbing bump on his head.  
  
"Say, champ, you're truly great. Now, let's grease those fighting gears and start the junior competition!"  
  
Videl's attention was caught by Krillin's statement. "It's amazing how it's changed. It never used to have a junior division. Crazy, huh? And it looks like the ring is bigger."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, it makes for better fighting."  
  
Videl turned towards Krillin. "Hey, Gohan told me that you were in a World Tournament. What was it like back then that it's so different?"  
  
Krillin turned towards Videl. "Well, not much, except for a few things. One of the big ones was that there was no junior division. They all got paired in one tournament. Goku and me were only twelve and thirteen and fighting guys many times our age. Plus, this stadium seating wasn't here, and the ringer was a lot smaller. Oh, hey, look! Trunks and Goten!"  
  
Videl looked back down to the ring. The junior competitors were coming out and lining up. "Which ones are Trunks and Goten?"  
  
Gohan replied, "Their right next to each other, the first row, on the left nearest the stairs. Goten is the one with the black, pointy hair and wearing the orange and blue gi. Trunks is the one with purple hair and wearing the green gi."  
  
Videl spotted the two, and gasped. "Gohan, their pretty young! Most of those guys are fourteen or fifteen! Those two look like third graders!"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Goten's seven years old, and Trunks is eight."  
  
"…Wow…"  
  
The announcer continued with his speech and Mr. Satan retreated back into the waiting area. "Unlike the adult competition, there is no qualifying round. All thirty-five of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring. Rules are same as the big leagues. Whoever gives up, lands outside the ring, stays down for ten counts, or loses consciousness will lose it all!"  
  
Videl noticed some calls coming from the stands. "Go all the way Trunks!" "Go Goten! Yeah!"  
  
Gohan and Krillin looked at each other and at the same time said, "…mothers…" Videl decided that of all the things she wished she knew about Gohan, that this wasn't one of them.  
  
The announcer continued as the young fighters retreated into the waiting area to wait for their turn into the ring. "So let's get cracking…the first match features the twelve year old Bert against a thirteen year old named Throw!" Videl watched the first few matches with boredom. It seemed the competition was more of a comedy act then a test of strength. She glanced over at Krillin and Gohan, and they seemed as bored as she was.  
  
"This is about as fun as watching wallpaper dry…" Krillin remarked. Videl had to agree. Finally Trunks came up to fight. "He's finally up!" Krillin perked up. Videl kept a good eye on Trunks. Both Gohan and Krillin were really anxious to see him. Trunks' opponent was a huge fifteen year old that oddly reminded Videl of Sharpener for some reason.  
  
Krillin shouted, "Trunks, do your best! Oh, wait, Trunks' best might hurt someone…Do Ok!" Videl wondered why Krillin thought Trunks should hold back against his fifteen year old opponent. There was no way Trunks could be that strong. She was proven wrong when the fight started. The fight lasted about three seconds as Trunks swept the kid's feet out from underneath him, then kicked him up high into the air. Trunks was already off the ring and walking back to the waiting area when his opponent landed back into the ring. The announcer walked up to the teenager and checked him. "This boy is out cold…Trunks advances!" For once the crowd was totally silent. Videl was in shock, again.  
  
"Well, it looks like it won't be any fun until Goten and Trunks fight…" "Yeah…"  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and Krillin again. Trunks just showed off incredible strength, and they act like it was nothing! She couldn't believe this! And if she was reading them correctly, Gohan's little seven-year-old brother was just as strong! Videl grew more determined to find out what Gohan was hiding.  
  
The matches continued on with their usual comedy acts, until Goten finally came up. "Alright folks, that was exciting, but I'm sure your ready for the next match! Right? Yeah baby, sounds like a dandy! Here we go! We've got Ecosa, an expert fourteen year old, against Goten, a seven-year- old boy. Come on folks, let's hear it for these young warriors!" The crowd cheered in good faith. "Here they come. Oh my gosh! It looks like David versus Goliath! Ecosa has a full head over young Goten!"  
  
Gohan was cheering for his brother. "All right! Go Goten! Yahoo!"  
  
Krillin looked up at his friend. "Wow. He looks just like a miniature version of Goku!"  
  
"Yeah, what a little guy! He looks a little nervous through…"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the match is about to begin!" Ecosa started out to try and intimidate Goten, but when Ecosa actually attacked, Goten blocked the blow with one finger. Ecosa proceeded to land furious punches and kicks, all blocked by Goten with just his hands, then knocked out Ecosa with one punch that looked like it didn't have much effort behind it. Ecosa went down like a sack of potatoes. Goten respectfully bowed to his defeated opponent, then headed back to the waiting area amidst cheers from the crowd. Videl had to admit, it was pretty impressive for a seven year old. The competition continued like this, with comedy acts and occasional quick matches whenever Goten or Trunks came up to fight. Finally, it was the final match between Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for! The junior division championship between eight-year-old Trunks and seven year old Goten! Which one of these fabulous young fighters will become the new World Champion?" Goten and Trunks proceeded up to the ring, both of them smiling at each other. "We've seen each of these warriors valiantly advance to the finals. But now only one of them can be World Champion. Which of them will it be? Trunks or Goten?" Videl could hear those weird calls coming from the audience again, the ones from the beginning of the competition.  
  
Krillin spoke up. "Finally we get to see a good match. This is going to be awesome!"  
  
Gohan agreed. "Definitely!"  
  
"Outside of the ring of competition, these little guys are friends, they usually fight in the woods together, but now they have moved to a different place – the world championship stage! Wow! That's amazing!" The crowd roared, about half making calls for Trunks, the other half cheering for Goten. The announcer moved off the ring and continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is our great pleasure to present the final match in the Junior Martial Arts Championship!"  
  
Both of the boys dropped into proper fighting stances at the same instant, and both of them looked determined. They stared hard at each other, but both of them were smiling. Then, they launched at each other with such speed Videl could barely see it. They locked into a power struggle, their arms locked until one over came the other. After a moment of intense struggling on both sides, Trunks was able to knock down Goten's arm and charged at Goten. They both began an extreme dance of blocks, punches, and kicks at a speed that Videl thought was impossible. They seemed exactly equal – at least for now. Suddenly, they leapt into the air, back flipping away from the other, touching the ring again at the same instant, and then charging at each other again with blazing speed. They began to punch, block, and kick again except for one major difference – they were floating in the air. Videl's jaw dropped down and she was unable to close it.  
  
The crowd was speechless at the display of power.  
  
Trunks finally managed to land a punch on Goten, but when Goten countered, Trunks seemed to disappear. Then Goten disappeared as well. Videl couldn't see them anywhere. She looked all around the ring. Then, looking at Gohan, she noticed his eyes were darting back and worth very fast. She wondered if Gohan was searching for the fighters as well, but then noticed Krillin doing the exact same thing. Wherever Gohan looked Krillin looked there as well. 'There's no way that they could have planned that. They can see Goten and Trunks, but for some reason no one else can!' Suddenly, both of them were looking way, way up. Videl looked up too to see the kids dueling it out about three hundred feet in the air. 'Flying impossible...there's no way…' Then she remembered the Great Saiyaman and how he could fly. 'So flying is possible…oh, boy…'  
  
"Fantastic you guys! Keep it up!" Gohan looked like it was the greatest show on Earth. 'But with Goten and Trunks fighting like this, it might just be that' Videl thought. Goten and Trunks disappeared again, but now there were many shockwaves coming from up in the air, as if something was exploding. They happened one after another in mid air, then suddenly both of the boys were back on the ground. They charged at each other with unbelievable speed, when it looked like Trunks faded away. Goten passed right though the afterimage, and dodged quickly was Trunks came down from above him. Goten did two back flips only to find his friend behind him, and was kicked out of the ring. Suddenly, it looked like someone hit a pause button – Goten froze in mid air, then floated back to the ring, charging at Trunks and landing a fierce head butt to Trunks' head. Both boys continued to fight, the energy of their punches sending shockwaves though the stadium. Jumping to evade a punch, Trunks rose high into the air only to find Goten suddenly behind him and his friend applying a hold to him. Trunks was able to get his arms up and break the hold, then knocking Goten to the ground. Goten recovered in midair, flipping back upright and charging down to the other end of the ring with Trunks close behind him. Then Goten reversed directions, charging at Trunks as both boys landed hard punches to each other's head. The shockwave from the punch ripped though the stadium. Time seemed to stop for a moment as the two tried to recover from the blows, then launched again at each other, rising up into the air slowly. Finally, both boys landed apart from each other, staring each other down in fighting stances. Slowly, both boys smiled at each other, admitting they were having fun.  
  
Videl said to herself, "My gosh, Goten and Trunks are more powerful then most or all of the adult fighters here…"  
  
Gohan said, "Wow! Those two are really tearing it up! They'll be stronger then us soon if we don't watch it!" Somewhere in the back of her mind that was still functioning, Videl registered that he said something revealing but was too shocked at the fight to really think or realize anything about it.  
  
Krillin replied, "I know!"  
  
Gohan yelled down to them, "Alright, looking good Trunks! You too Goten!"  
  
The crowd slowly began to rev back up from their shock, crying out for more.  
  
Trunks and Goten continued to look at each other, smiling. From where she was, Videl thought it looked like they were talking. Then, Trunks started to make some unusual hand gesture – he spread his arms up and out, then put them together palm out in front of him. She also noticed that Gohan and Krillin looked suddenly very afraid.  
  
A beam of light shot out of Trunks' arm and towards Goten. Goten jumped to avoid it, but the beam continued towards the stands of spectators. Suddenly, Trunks made an upward gesture with his hand, and the beam shot upwards into the sky and exploded with intense light.  
  
Videl was too shocked and afraid to think at the moment of what just happened. And it looked like Goten, the intended target for that explosion, was laughing? Then Goten placed his hands behind and to the side of him, and then thrust forwards. Another beam of light shot out of Goten's hands now. But now Trunks just tilted his head to avoid it, while it barely missed the announcer and incinerated the roof of the waiting area. Videl's brain was on overload, but had she been paying attention, she would have heard Gohan say, "They had better cool it. I haven't taught Goten to control the KameHameHa yet…I guess Goten still has a little bit of practicing to do on that one." All Videl could think was 'This is absolutely crazy…'  
  
The boys dropped down into fighting stances again, and charged at each other, locking into another power struggle. Trunks smiled, however, as he managed to knock Goten's feet out and threw Goten into the air. Goten was able to stop himself again, but lost track of where Trunks was. Suddenly, Trunks was behind him and applying a strangle hold to Goten.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is difficult to say down here, but it looks like Trunks has young Goten in a stranglehold!"  
  
Gohan said, "Goten, brace up, bro!" Videl was unable to say anything, her speaking ability cut off for a while. It looked like Goten was really struggling trying to break the hold.  
  
Suddenly, Goten's hair became a flaming gold and his eyes a deep blue. He broke the strangle hold easily and landed in the ring. Videl recognized the description almost immediately – the Gold Fighter. 


	5. Little Trunks, Big Trouble for Gohan

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming. I also corrected some minor errors in the previous chapters. Just grammar and spelling, or added a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own this.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
The fight between Goten and Trunks was a lot more intense and exciting than Gohan thought it was going to be. They seemed to be completely equal, and at the level that they were competing at, it was very entertaining. In fact, if Gohan wasn't so into the battle between the two, he would have been worried about what Videl thought about the flying and the energy waves. He was just so caught up in the battle.  
  
Until Goten went Super Saiyan, that is.  
  
'Oh No! I told them not to do that!' Gohan fearfully looked down at Videl to see her reaction. Her expression hadn't changed much. Complete shock with bulging eyes. Her face and hands were very white. The fight's intensity was a lot for her to absorb, and it looks like she couldn't take in any more. Gohan sighed in relief, and again when Goten powered down out of Super Saiyan.  
  
"Wow! Goten's already a…" Gohan clamped his hand over Krillin's mouth and pointed towards Videl. Krillin apparently got the message and nodded.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it. After a terrible airborne struggle, Goten broke the strangle hold! Amazing! What a match! What a match!" Gohan looked down where Mr. Satan was watching the fight. The expression on his face after seeing Goten become a Super Saiyan was defiantly one to remember the goof by.  
  
Trunks landed and it looked like he was yelling at Goten while Goten was scratching the back of his head. Then Trunks started back up, while Goten blocked and then went on the offensive with barrages of punches and kicks that Trunks blocked rather strangely. Gohan then realized what Trunks was doing and said to Krillin, "Hey, Krillin. Look at Trunks. Do you see what he is, or rather, what he isn't doing?"  
  
Krillin watched the son of Vegeta for a second then replied, "Hey, he isn't using his left arm at all. It's just staying there, doing nothing."  
  
Gohan nodded and whispered, "Yeah, he is the son of Vegeta. I bet that he's trying to embarrass Goten because he transformed. Damn Saiyan pride, he can't beat my brother using just one hand."  
  
The announcer was sounding rather stunned. "Look at them go, for the championship. These two juniors are giving it everything they've got! Wow!"  
  
Gohan mentally smiled at himself. 'Little does he know. They aren't. Their true power is many times greater than this, when they become Super Saiyans. Plus, Trunks isn't using his left arm at all.' Goten and Trunks seemed to disappear and reappear all around the ring, moving at super speeds and only pausing enough the exchange blows. Finally, Trunks landed a blow to Goten's head, but Goten immediately countered with a punch. Trunks disappeared and then reappeared behind Goten, but before he could land the blow Goten disappeared too. Trunks swiveled to block Goten's blow, then both continued to exchange fierce blows. Finally, Goten backed off a step to land a hard kick to Trunks' head, and followed up with hard right that left the purple haired saiyan staggering. Trunks countered with an energy blast at Goten's feet. It never hit as Goten dodged by flying high into the air.  
  
"Trunks, you cheater, you said no more energy beams!"  
  
"Opps, sorry Goten!" Gohan thought it looked like Trunks was mumbling to himself for a second.  
  
Gohan said, "Wow, I can't believe how strong those two are for their age. He really must be eating his vegetables…"  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure…"  
  
Videl remained in a shocked silence.  
  
Suddenly, Goten charged down towards his opponent. He was coming in fast while Trunks waited for Goten to reach him. Then, at the last possible second, Trunks pushed off towards the side. Goten saw this coming and used a light energy blast to ricochet off the floor and launch towards Trunks. Trunks looked surprised for a second, then fastest than anyone could see, transformed into a Super Saiyan, disappeared and reappeared behind Goten, and used an energy ball produced by his left hand on Goten's back to propel the young man towards the stadium seating area. Goten struggled to stop, but before he could completely stop himself, he touched the bench. Goten looked shocked, and Trunks floated in midair, cheering as he powered down out of Super saiyan.  
  
Gohan moaned. "Oh, man, he lost…" Krillin looked shocked, and Videl continued to look shocked.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner! The new junior division world champion is Trunks!" People in the audience were talking to each other, trying to figure out what happened at the end because the two were way to fast for anyone to really tell. "Let's hear it for these two young warriors, folks – Trunks and Goten! Remember those two names, people, I'm sure we'll be hearing them for a long time to come in future championships."  
  
Goten hopped down from the seating area, glaring at Trunks. Gohan could see him yelling at Trunks, and caught the words 'cheater' and 'not going to use your left arm'. Trunks replied, and suddenly Goten perked up, and smiled at his friend again. Trunks gave him a thumbs up. Gohan figured Trunks bribed his little brother.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we get started with the adult competition, we are going to have our special exhibition match between the new junior world champion Trunks and Mr. Satan, the martial arts champion." The crowd's roar became deafening. "That's right, Mr. Satan! The most renowned martial artist in the world! The hero who saved the world from Cell..." Krillin coughed loudly and obtrusfully. "…what a treat to see this veteran, master of the arts in a friendly match with Trunks, the rising new rookie star!"  
  
Krillin turned to Gohan. "Ha! This isn't going to be much of a fight, you know. You better not blink, or you'll miss it!" Gohan couldn't help by smile. Stealing a look at Videl to see her reaction, Gohan discovered that she was still in complete shock. He turned back to Krillin, surprised to see a look on Krillin's face that said 'I saw that!'  
  
"All right folks, the reigning world champion should be out any minute now! I know he's around here somewhere folks, how about a big cheer to lure him out? Give it up for Mr. Satan!" The roar was deafening. However, Mr. Satan did not come out. Gohan knew he was scared of losing to Trunks. Gohan, with his saiyan sight, could see him standing in the waiting area with a look of absolute fear on his face. "Alright, now that's what I call a hero's welcome!" There was a moment's pause. "Unbelievable, it didn't work! Can we get it a little louder? C'mon you can get louder than that! One more time! Give it everything you got! Ready? One…Two…Three! Go!" Another moment passed by. "Alright, Alright, no one can resist a welcome like that! Where are you Mr. Satan? Come on out! That's right fans, give it up for Mr. Satan! Let's get him out here!" At this point Gohan was getting so aggravated at Mr. Satan not showing that me almost wanted to fly down there and drag him out. The crowd seemed patient, though. "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Mr. Satan!" Finally, Mr. Satan stumbled out into the stadium, and from what Gohan saw, it looked like he was pushed out.  
  
Mr. Satan quickly regained composure, then said, "Yeah! All right you people, I hope your ready to rock because Mr. Satan is going to raise the roof! All right little man, are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ? Yeah! Haha! All right! You better watch it son, I'm the greatest fighter of all time, and I forgot to bring my kid gloves! Yeah!" Trunks looked unfazed by Mr. Satan's antics. Gohan could see Goten cheering Trunks on outside of the ring.  
  
Krillin spoke up. "Man, he's just too pitiful to watch. Do you guys want to go get something to eat?" Gohan perked up at the mention of food. Then Krillin got that smirk again. "You know, a chance to be alone together?" Gohan sighed. Krillin had a 'short' memory. He told Krillin that he and Videl were just friends. "So, do you want to?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Sure, that sounds good to me. Let's do it."  
  
Videl finally snapped out of her shocked state and turned towards Gohan and Krillin. "Hey, don't you want to see the fight between Trunks and my dad? He is the world champion, you know…don't you want to study his technique?"  
  
Gohan realized what he was doing and turned around quickly and said, "Yeah, of COURSE we do! What do you say, Krillin, it sounds like a great opportunity, huh?"  
  
Krillin sweat dropped, but then waved them off and walked away. "Thanks…but I think I'll pass. See yah!" 'Gohan passing up food to be with Videl? Boy, he does have it bad…'  
  
Videl looked at the small retreating form of Krillin in utter silence. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan had done his traditional cape and belt removal, exercise warm-ups that were nothing but showing off, but now seemed to be complaining about his knee. When the announcer called for a doctor, he stood up immediately. Suddenly, Mr. Satan came up to Trunks and seemed to be whispering something to him. Finally, the match started. To Gohan's surprise, Mr. Satan leaned in to offer Trunks a free shot at the face. 'What's he doing?' Not to Gohan's surprise, but to everyone else's, including Trunks and Goten, Mr. Satan went flying out of the ring and into a brick wall, smashing and sticking to it from the impact for a second, then eventually falling to the ground. The stadium was absolutely quiet, except for Videl.  
  
Videl had gone into complete shock again and was muttering, "But…one punch…its…father!" Gohan was becoming really worried about how she was going to take all of this.  
  
The announcer checked Mr. Satan. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Satan's out cold!" Even Videl couldn't find enough air to say a word. Then Mr. Satan started to stir, and slowly started to get up. "Wait a minute, he starting to get up…" He made it to his feet and turned towards Trunks, and laughed.  
  
"Hahaha! What a punch man! Hahaha! Yup, he beat me up fair and square, Yep! Man, what a great little fighter!"  
  
"Well, that's it! Trunks has defeated Mr. Satan!" The crowd was talking about how Mr. Satan had let Trunks win. Gohan couldn't help but smile.  
  
Mr. Satan was still yelling to the crowd as he retreated to the waiting area and eventually to his private room in the stadium, no doubt to cry in pain in private. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! Yeah!" The look on Trunk's face was one for the record books. Trunks' didn't know how to take all of this.  
  
Gohan turned towards Videl to check her reaction to all of this. Surprisingly, she seemed fine. "Hey, you're friend went to get something to eat. Do you want to join him?"  
  
Gohan was amazed how well she was taking this. He smiled both at the thought of being with Videl some more, and of food. Which made him smile more would be hard to decide. "Sure, that sounds great! I'm famished!"  
  
~0~  
  
Videl walked down with Gohan out of the stadium and towards the waiting area for the fighters. She was smiling, but inside her head, the cogs were turning at a massive rate. She knew that her shocked expression had fooled Gohan into believing she had a hard time accepting and processing the info the fight between Goten and Trunks had given her. Goten and Trunks exhibited powers that Saiyaman had also shown, like the flying, the super speed, and the unbelievable strength. Also they showed powers not even Saiyaman showed, like the ability to shoot those weird beams of light at each other. She also remembered how Goten had gone and turned his hair gold, and immediately was able to break Trunk's hold on him. All of these things all but proved to Videl that Gohan was definitely hiding something, including the fact that he was Saiyaman. It also bothered her that Trunks so easily beaten her father. She knew the look from her dad all too often. Mr. Satan didn't let Trunks win. He never let anyone win, not even her. He was in a lot of pain, and hiding it. Plus, all of this seemed to remind her of something, something that she had seen before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nowadays she couldn't concentrate very well when so close to Gohan. But she was going to find out his secrets, one way or another… 


	6. Feeding Frenzy and the Qualifying Round

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming. I also corrected some minor errors in the previous chapters. Just grammar and spelling, or added a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: Had I owned any of this, I would not have been writing this. Tu'sha?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Once the World Tournament was over, Videl was going to apply for an Academy award. She was putting up quite the act so that Gohan would not suspect she was figuring out his secrets. The junior division championship all but proved to her that Goten, at least, had powers and abilities like Saiyaman's. Like brother, like son, or something close to it. She knew that Goten wasn't Saiyaman, he was way too small – Saiyaman was a tall person, and kind of skinny. Goten was a small yet powerful child. The cogs in her head were turning faster every passing minute.  
  
But that was on the inside. Outside, she followed behind Gohan, not even giving him her usual glare. She also hated to admit it, but she kinda liked hanging out with Gohan. Of course, she would not admit it to anyone, especially to herself. Had Gohan been a normal witted person, he would have been worried about this change of behavior in Videl. However, Gohan was incredibly naïve, which Videl took into account. They made it to the fighter's area in under a few minutes, not having to push through a crowd because they were all gathered at the other end of the stadium area due to the fact that Mr. Satan was giving out autographs there. They were stopped outside of the fighter's area by one of the workers.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on! The general public is not allowed in here. This is for the fighters only."  
  
Gohan spoke up. "But, we are fighters…" Videl cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Videl, I didn't see you back there! Please, go right ahead! You can use a sonna, take a whirlpool bath, get a massage, or enjoy our buffet style lunch. Make yourselves at home." Gohan started to drool at the mention of lunch.  
  
Videl smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She lead Gohan under the enterance arch and proceeded though into the resort area. She looked up to Gohan. "So, what do you wa…"  
  
She was interrupted by the growling of Gohan's stomach. "I guess that answered that question." Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head. Videl shook her head. She knew that Gohan had an appetite – she had seen Gohan eat lunch at school. They headed for the eating area only to be greatly surprised.  
  
Waiters were busting over to get food to one table. The mounds of food were pilled so high they couldn't see the person sitting at the table. Videl walked around but couldn't find an empty table, but Gohan came right up to the loaded table. "Hey, Krillin."  
  
Videl walked around to find Krillin sitting at the table. Krillin looked over to Gohan. "Hey guys. Enjoy your private walk? Haha!" Krillin fell off the chair laughing at Gohan's embarrassed look. "Hey, I ordered for you already to give the cooks a decent head start. Oh, wait!" Gohan stopped half way between his first bite. Krillin pulled out a cell phone. "…Bulma? Yeah, he's here…You're good to go? Alright. See you later." He hung up and nodded to Gohan, who started to plow in.  
  
"Hey, Krillin? You're not a fighter, so how did you get in here?" Videl looked down to Krillin with a questioning stare. Krillin looked over to Gohan, and every time he finished a plate Krillin made a tally mark on a scrap of paper he had. But he answered Videl.  
  
"They mistook me for a fighter in the junior division, so they let me in here. Don't worry about it. Just watch the spectacle."  
  
"Spectacle?" We looked over at Gohan. He was shoveling in food at a rate that couldn't be human. She, once again, was shocked into silence. Gohan was eating faster than the workers could bring the food out. It was an endless train of monks bringing out food and bring back empty bowls, a dozen at a time. Occasionally he would say he was out of something, and the cooks would labor hard to get whatever he was out of quickly. By the time they would get out his pasta, he would need some egg rolls. Curiously, she began to count the number of meals he eat. Half an hour later, it looked like he finally finished.  
  
Krillin consulted his tally sheet. "…Wow…he's…eaten…68…full course…meals…"  
  
"…Really?…I…lost track…around 50…"  
  
"These saiyans are like bottomless pits, I swear…" Somewhere in the back of her mind, Videl wondered what a saiyan was, but most of her brain was stunned in shock at Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked up at the waiters. "Could I have some more?" Everyone in the restaurant fell down off his or her chairs. Gohan laughed. "Yeah, I guess I should save some room for dessert." Everyone fell down again. Videl was speechless. 'Save some room!?! He's eaten more than his own body weight in food! Where is he putting it all? A black hole in his stomach?'  
  
Gohan stood up. "Hey guys, we better get going. The qualifying round will occur in just a little while. We don't want to be late. You coming Krillin?"  
  
Krillin shook his head. "No, I have to meet this the others to show them this tally sheet. They must be anxious to see who won the bet."  
  
"You were betting on me?"  
  
"Yep, how many meals you would eat. I put down twenty zeni on between forty and fifty, but it seems you didn't have a late breakfast like I thought." Gohan gave his Son grin and scratched the back of his head. Gohan and Videl walked off towards the side area of the stadium where the qualifying round would take place while Krillin headed off for the stands.  
  
"Hey, Videl?"  
  
"Um, yes Gohan?"  
  
"Do you know what they are doing for the qualification round this year?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "No, not a clue. I know that my dad had a hand in it though."  
  
They made it to the entrance but before they could enter, a hand reached out a grabbed Videl's arm. "Videl, I've been looking all over for you!" She turned towards her attacker. Or rather, both of them.  
  
"Hi, Dad!…Sharpener…" Videl smiled at her father, but glared at Sharpener. They both looked at Gohan.  
  
Mr. Satan spoke up first. "So, what's you name, boy? Why are you with my daughter?"  
  
Sharpener looked Gohan over. "…you look familiar to me. Who are you?"  
  
Gohan had his naïve look on. Videl shook her head and glared at Sharpener. "Sharpener, put your eyes in. This is Gohan. He goes to our school, remember?"  
  
Sharpener looked at Videl. "Bookworm? Yeah right. Spare me. He won't make it past the qualifying round. He can't fight."  
  
Videl smiled wickedly at Sharpener. "Really? Did I hear jealousy in your voice, Sharpener?"  
  
Mr. Satan looked over Gohan's gi. "Where did you get the idea to wear that?"  
  
Gohan smiled at Mr. Satan. "It's family tradition. My father wore a uniform very similar to this all the time."  
  
Mr. Satan little mind tried to work, but it was rusty from not having to do much. That uniform looked very familiar for some reason… "Where is you're master's emblem? You don't have one. That's pretty disrespectful to your teacher."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but my father nor I have enough room for all of them, with the Turtle, Master, Demon, etc. emblems. So, we decided to leave them off. It's no big deal."  
  
Mr. Satan didn't like this guy. He was too weird.  
  
"Would all contestants for the World Martial Arts Tournament please report to the warm-up pavilion. Preliminaries will begin with or without you."  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and tore him away from her father. "We had better hurry, Gohan. See you later, Sharpener!"  
  
Mr. Satan and Sharpener just looked at them. Sharpener punched the wall. "I'll find you out, Gohan. Nobody steals my girl!" Then he whimpered as he nursed his hurt hand.  
  
Videl and Gohan entered the warm-up area without going thought the lockers because they didn't need to use them. They were already wearing what they were going to fight in. They entered the area to find over a hundred fighters practicing, stretching, napping, or meditating.  
  
"Wow…are all of these people competing?"  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan. "Yeah, I guess…" She was interrupted by the announcer running up to them.  
  
"Is...That…Yeah, hey, is that you, Goku? You certainly have changed, wow!" The blonde, balding announcer who always refereed the World Martial Arts looked ecstatic.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not Goku."  
  
"You're not? Oh, sorry, I mistook you and your uniform for someone else."  
  
Gohan smiled. "You were pretty close, though. I'm his son, Gohan."  
  
The announcer brightened up at his words. "Next generation, huh? Wow, I was beginning to think I would never see anyone like you guys again. Turtle trained masters haven't come out to compete in ages! But then I see those two young ones in the ring! The runner up was also a son of Goku, wasn't he?" Gohan nodded. "That's what I thought. He looked just like Goku when he was a boy! Listen, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here. Without someone like you, these last few tournaments have been nothing but capital B boring. Huh? Ah, Videl, I didn't see you there!" Videl privately wondered why everyone was seeing Gohan first and her second. "Even better! If you are hanging out with Goku's son, you must be pretty strong yourself! I remember you from the junior competition five years ago. So, Gohan, right? Think you can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?"  
  
Gohan had his naïve look again. "I'll…try…"  
  
"And that's exactly the attitude this tournament has been lacking! Hey, with all the things I saw your dad do, it would be dumb to doubt you, am I right? Well, I've got business to take care of, but good luck to all of you! I'm expecting a super show! See you at ring side!"  
  
Gohan gave the announcer the victory sign when the master of the sign walked in though the pavilion back entrance. "Yeah, line up if you want an autograph from the greatest fighter ever, because I'm not charging for the first fifty! Yeah, Haha, Yeah!" The fighters in the pavilion started to chant "Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan…" Videl shook her head at them. Her father didn't need his ego stroked any more than it already was.  
  
"Attention, please! The prelims for the World Martial Arts tournament will now begin. One hundred and ninety four people have entered the adult tournament; unfortunately there are only sixteen spots. And by the rules, the defending world champion Mr. Satan is automatically qualified. If you do the math that leaves fifteen spots. To ensure fairness we will select the finalists by way of punching strength. The fifteen people with the highest scores on the machine will be given the fifteen spots."  
  
Videl thought out loud, "Punch machine? Well, that's a new one…" She watched as five workers brought out a huge machine that was covered by a red rubber stopper on one end and had a number screen at the top.  
  
"Now, to test out the new punching machine and give us a score to go by, we ask the defending world champion to make the first hit. Mr. Satan, would you come on out, please!?" Mr. Satan walked out of the pavilion exit in his superman pose.  
  
Mr. Satan took off his cape and champion belt and lifted the belt up high in the air. "Hey, does anybody here want this?" The fighters cat called and cheered at him. "Yeah! Haha! Yeah!" Videl privately wondered which was worse – her father or his fans. Mr. Satan strolled up to the punching machine. "I'm sure you want a picture of this! Yeah!" Mr. Satan flexed and twisted himself into a variety of poses for the cameras. It only lasted a moment before all the clicking from the cameras stopped. It took Mr. Satan a moment to notice it. "Huh? Why did you stop?"  
  
One of the reporters meekly walked up to him. "Um, sir? Most of us used up our film getting pictures of you in your dressing room, getting ready…" Mr. Satan looked stupefied for a moment, then fell over anime style. Videl sweat dropped.  
  
He eventually picked himself up and said, "Oh, well. I'll give them something." He stepped up to the machine, drawing back for a punch. He started to make noises, pretending to gather energy. Then, he lunged forward, yelling "Satan punch!" The score was 137. The crowd yelled and applauded. Mr. Satan stood there, panting for breath.  
  
"Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored one hundred and thirty seven points!" The crowd cheered even louder.  
  
As he retreated back towards the exit, Mr. Satan turned towards the crowd to say, "Good luck to all you fighters! And I hope that one of you can at least break one hundred so we can have a decent match!" Videl watched him scan the crowd, and when his eyes fell upon Gohan, his face turned into a nasty scowl.  
  
"All entries please form a line behind the punching machine after you've been assigned a number." Videl come up to get their numbers. They were both in the sixties. Then they heard the worker call up for number six. They both let out a sigh. The pavilion was only large enough for a line of thirty people, so they walked around to the side so they could watch people on the punching machine. Most of the fighters scored between seventy and eighty, although there was the occasional number near one hundred. A few even made it to one hundred and ten, but still not even close to Mr. Satan's one hundred and thirty seven. Videl glanced over to Gohan to find that he was asleep. Finally, the worker announced for sixty three and sixty four to come up. Videl shook Gohan awake and lead him over to the machine. Up first, Videl gave the machine her all.  
  
"Unbelievable! Videl Satan has just scored one hundred and fifty two points!" The crowd was speechless. Videl was rather surprised herself as she walked up beside Gohan.  
  
"Not bad, Videl!"  
  
Videl looked up at him, glaring. "Oh, and you can do better?"  
  
"Alright, sixty four, you're up!" Gohan came up to the machine. Videl heard some of the fighters say things like "That kid's puny! I bet he scores a thirteen!" Gohan gave it a light tap, although Videl didn't realize he was barely hitting the machine. The score came up for Gohan.  
  
"…Seven…hundred…and…seventy…four!?!"  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan was busy pushing his energy way down as he approached the machine. He didn't want to hit it too hard, but he need to qualify as well. He came up to the machine and gave it a light tap. Unfortunately, it wasn't light enough. Looking at Videl, he saw she was staring at him. No surprise, really. The worker came up to him. "Sorry, it seems to be out of order. Sorry about that…" Some of the workers came up to check out the machine. "All right, would you care to try it again?" Gohan made sure that he only tapped the machine, as light as he could. The score was two hundred and ten, a lot better than what he did previously. Gohan walked back towards Videl, who was staring at him with an open jaw, along with the rest of the fighters and workers there. Finally, the worker called up sixty-five to have his turn at the machine.  
  
Then Gohan noticed him. The man he bumped into before the junior division. His hair and scowl were unmistakable. The man looked right at Gohan, but not with surprise or astonishment. It almost looked like…amusement? Gohan shook his head. He heard seventy-four called, and the man walked forward to the machine. Curious, Gohan watched him. The man casually punched the machine, but the punch caused the machine to fly backwards, disintegrating into junk before smashing though the wall and out of the pavilion. The man ignored the stares of all the people. He just folded his arms and smirked, walking off towards the exit as people scrambled to get out of his way. 


	7. Mystery Deepens

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming. I also corrected some minor errors in the previous chapters. Just grammar and spelling, or added a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T OWN DBZ!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Gohan watched the retreating back of the mysterious fighter with the number seventy four. Normally, Gohan would not have taken an interest in a fighter that had come to the World Tournament, but most fighters don't turn a punch machine into scrap with one punch. A person would have to be super strong to do that. But that wasn't the worst of it. When Gohan had tried to read this unusual fighter's energy signature, he could hardly pick up anything. He was hiding his energy. However, he didn't think this guy could be stronger than him. It wasn't very likely a fighter stronger than an ascended Super Saiyan would just suddenly appear, right?  
  
"Ahem…um, we seem to be having some…technical difficulties…but we should have the second machine out here pretty quick, so stick around." Many of the fighters shook there heads and prepared to wait, but others walked or even ran out of the warm up area, not wanting to fight with that dark, caped guy that smashed the machine.  
  
Gohan looked down at his companion. Videl was still staring at the machine in shock, but she didn't look like she was about to run off. Gohan had to admit, Videl had a lot of courage.  
  
~0~  
  
Videl was not capable of thought for a moment. She had just seen that strange man turn a perfectly made punching machine into something that looked like it's been creamed by a tank. Add the fact that Gohan didn't seem surprised in the least that a man possessed the power to be able to do that. When she was able to think again, Videl added this to the steadly growing pile of facts and revealing quotes that she had been adding up all day. She needed some time to think about all of this, but she knew she was coming close to figuring out all of this mess.  
  
"All right folks, as soon as we get the second machine out here, we will finish up with the qualifying round and then announce the finalists over the intercom by number, so please remember the number you were given. If you are one of the sixteen finalists, please come to the waiting area when you are called. Until then, you may have some free time since it will be awhile to sort out all of the scores given by all these outstanding fighters."  
  
Videl looked up to Gohan. She was surprised to see him looking at her, but as she turned, he looked away quickly. She could have sworn he was blushing! 'No way, was Gohan just checking me out? Does he think I'm nice looking?' She, too, blushed at the thought. 'Cool it, Videl…you don't like guys…you don't like guys…'  
  
'Yeah, but I know what you have been thinking about lately!'  
  
'Huh? Who are you? My sub-conscious?'  
  
'I'm your counter voice, and I'm around when you are fooling yourself.'  
  
'Fooling myself? About what? Gohan?'  
  
'Why do you think you're always thinking about him?'  
  
'…he's, um…hiding something?'  
  
'Really? Is that the only reason you think about him?'  
  
'…'  
  
'That's what I thought.'  
  
Videl shook her head, willing away the weird voice. She turned back to Gohan, trying, but not succeeding, at keeping her blushing down. Luckily for her, Gohan was also looking away to conceal his own blush. "Hey, Gohan? I'll be, um, back in a little while. There's, um, something I forgot to take care of…"  
  
Gohan looked down at her, his expression one of curiosity. "Anything I can help you with?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "Um, no…I can handle it. It won't take long, I'll be right back. If I don't see you, we'll, um, meet at the round selection, ok?"  
  
Gohan smiled, a motion that caused Videl to grow a little light headed. Gohan looked so cute when he smiled. "Sure, I'll see you then."  
  
Videl couldn't help but smile back at him, then turned to leave, fast, before she lost her will to get away from him. She looked around for a few minutes to find a spot that was quiet and isolated, then sat down there and began to run the facts through her head again and again, trying to figure out Gohan Son.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan watched Videl take off. He couldn't help but notice how…nice…she looked, even with the familiar tomboy look she had. Even after she turned a corner and he lost track of her, he continued to stare in her general direction. He shook his head. He sure was acting weird around his friend. Maybe what Krillin said was right, maybe he liked Videl? No, even if he did, there was no way the stubborn and willful Videl Satan could like him. He breathed deeply and walked off to find his friends. He wanted to tell them about the unusual dark haired guy and the punch machine. Gohan located Krillin's energy near the stadium seating and headed off that way.  
  
~0~  
  
Had Gohan been paying attention or looking up, he would have been a lot more worried. Above him, floating in the air high in the clouds, the dark blue haired individual was watching the young half saiyan. His dark blue energy field glowed around him, making him look even more ominous. He glowered at Gohan, anticipating at taking down the strongest fighter in this dimension. The evil fighter smiled. There was another warrior, a lot like this Gohan, who lived in another dimension: his home dimension, the dimension of the dead. He had fought this other warrior many times, but he never won. Finding that this fighter would ruin all of his plans, the evil man took off into another dimension and waited, training. That was over three years ago. Now, he wanted to test out his strength against this dimension's strongest warrior. He was not really surprised to find that this dimension's strongest fighter was a saiyan. He smiled, greatly anticipating the great battle…  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but college work and finals take up a lot of time, you know? 


	8. The Draw

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming. I also corrected some minor errors in the previous chapters. Just grammar and spelling, or added a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas of what to put here.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Gohan continued his trek towards the stadium, looking to find his friends so he could tell them about this mysterious character that, for some reason, reminded him of Vegeta. However, he could sense Vegeta back at Capsule Corp, so it defiantly wasn't him, unless Vegeta has learned how to use split or multi form techniques, but that was doubtful. Who was this guy?  
  
Gohan was thinking very hard, and he wasn't really watching were he was going. Looking up, he found he was right in the middle of a bunch of reporters gathered around Mr. Satan. He had a lot of bandages wrapped around his head, undoubtedly from the blow he received from Trunks. It looked like Mr. Satan was trying to explain how he was dressing up how his first opponent would look like after the fight. Remembering the look that Mr. Satan gave Gohan earlier when he was seen with Videl, Gohan turned to leave before he was spotted. He didn't want to cause a scene.  
  
Luck was not on his side, however. "Hey, you! Kid! In the ugly orange and blue monstrosity!" Gohan kept walking. Mr. Satan's antics were not about to stop him, but Gohan's disinterest wasn't about to stop Mr. Satan. He followed Gohan away from the reporters and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "I know you! What were you doing with my daughter?"  
  
Gohan shook Mr. Satan's hand off his shoulder, and looked straight into Mr. Satan's eyes. 'At least the reporters aren't here…' "We're good friends, we go to school together. Is there a problem?"  
  
"I don't like you for some reason. Stay away from my daughter, or I'll hunt you down! Videl isn't allowed to have a boyfriend that isn't stronger than me, and you are just skin and bones."  
  
'Sure, whatever' (A/N I notice that the only things that ever get Gohan anger is when is friends are getting hurt or someone insults his father. Insults to him he just brushes off.) "We are just friends."  
  
"Yeah right, don't lie to me, I can see right though you! Stay away from my daughter or else!" Mr. Satan kept glaring at the young half saiyan. 'He looks familiar…Ahh, no, it couldn't be him…I'm just paranoid, they don't come to the tournaments…'  
  
"Listen, Mr. Satan, I've got thinks to do. Bye."  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Mr. Satan was yelling at a retreating back, and the reporters finally caught up with him and surrounded Mr. Satan, preventing him from following and pestering Gohan some more.  
  
'Well, I guess there is one good reason for reporters…' Gohan continued on his way to his friends.  
  
He was about half way to his goal when the loudspeaker crackled to life. "Would fighters with the numbers 24, 46, 63, 64, 74, 76, 82, 89, 101, 103, 111, 127, 145, 167, and 177, as well Mr. Satan, please come to the waiting area, and bring your number ticket with you. I repeat…" Gohan sighed. It looks like talking to his friends about that weird guy was going to have to wait. Picturing the map of the stadium area, realizing the place he had to be was right over the wall next. A light jump and a few surprised faces on each side of the wall, and Gohan was where he was supposed to be.  
  
Gohan spotted Videl just now entering the waiting area. She had her arms folded and her head down, looking like she was deep in thought. Gohan walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice him. "Hey, Videl. Did you get done with what you had to do?"  
  
Videl started quickly, looking up at Gohan, then turned away suddenly. "Um, no, I, um, no, I didn't…"  
  
"Can I help with it somehow?"  
  
Videl continued to stare at the ground, a strange expression on her face. "Um, no, not…really…" She looked up at him, for the first time meeting his eyes. "But thanks for asking…"  
  
Gohan smiled at her. He took the opportunity to look around. He first noticed one man that looked like he was some type of Indian. He wore a simple robe, and it looked like he was in a deep meditation. Another fighter was dressed rather funny looking. He wore a strange white gi with a unusual cape and hood. He was stumbling around, like he was having trouble walking right. There was a African boxer, a man that looked a lot like Sharpener, another guy with blonde hair and a blue overcoat with a blue ribbon tied around his left arm. 'Most of these guys look like they won't be much of a challenge.' Then Gohan saw that weird fighter. 'But he sends chills down my spine.' Gohan caught the fighter looking right at him, an angry, almost loathing look on his face. 'I wonder what's making him so angry?'  
  
Then next fighter he experienced wasn't with his eyes, but his nose.  
  
Gohan had to suddenly hold his sensitive saiyan nose against a sudden and very offensive odor. Also, there was a sudden increase in the number of flies in the room. "Oh, man, what is that?"  
  
Videl was pinching her nose tightly, but by the look on her face said that it wasn't enough to block out the smell. "Aw, man, not him…" She looked behind her towards the waiting area entrance. Gohan looked back there as well, seeing a rather large and dirty man walking into the waiting area. Most fighters scrambled to get out of his way. As he walked past the two, the odor became worse and more concentrated, then lessen as he walked away.  
  
Gohan was trying with all of his might to keep the smell out of his sensitive nose. "Aw, man, who's the stink bucket?"  
  
Videl looked disgusted. "That's Bacterian. He's got Herculean strength, but that comes second to his offensive odor. They say he's never taken a bath since the day he was born. His opponents have to fight with one hand because the other has to use the other one to hold their noses. He takes advantage of this to win."  
  
"That's a dirty trick…I think I'm going to pass out!"  
  
The announcer came up to the front, with a layout of the tournament grid and a table with a box on it. Two workers stood on each side of the box. "Alright it looks like everyone who is supposed to be here is here and now." He turned towards one of the workers and whispered something to him. Gohan then noticed that Mr. Satan wasn't there. "All right, would all of you please gather up front?"  
  
All of the fighters complied, but when Bacterian came up, everyone scattered like the wind trying to get away from him. The announcer, through a handkerchief, said, "On second thought, mister, why don't you stay in the back?"  
  
When the chaos died down, the announcer continued. "Ok, people, this is how it works. I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match. Alright, Mr. Killa?"  
  
"Yeah!" The African fighter came up and stuck his hand in the box, and drew a ball with the number ten on it. He threw it to the announcer. "Tenimye Headsupa Ten."  
  
"Thanks. Number ten goes to Killa." One of the workers wrote Mr. Killa in the number ten bracket, while the other repeated the number and name into a walkie talkie. "Next is…" The process continued like this with many of the fighters. Finally, the announcer called Videl's name. "Videl , please come up."  
  
"Yes!" Videl had an air of confidence as she came up to the drawing box. She drew a ball with the number thirteen. She mumbled something about unlucky numbers as the monk wrote her name on the board. She turned towards the announcer. "Hey, do you know where my dad is?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Satan is a little 'incapacitated' at this time…" Gohan smiled. Knowing Mr. Satan, he was probably sleeping or nursing the wound Trunks gave him earlier. "Alright, would Mighty Mask please come up?" A moment passed, and no one came up. "Hello? Mighty Mask?" The announcer made a quick count of the people present. "…fifteen, sixteen…we're not missing anyone…"  
  
A fat man named Pintar, if Gohan recalled correctly, walked up to the strangely dressed man in the cape. "Hey, you are Mighty Mask, right? Why don't you come up? You chicken?"  
  
The caped man looked up at Pintar. "I'm Mighty Mask? Oh, um, YES! I am Mighty Mask!" Mighty Mask walked up to the box. "I'm ready to make my draw now!" He reached in with his tiny arm to draw a number nine. Gohan thought his voice sounded very funny, and oddly familiar…  
  
"Alright, next we have…um…" The announcer consulted with the two other workers, but they both just shrugged their shoulders. "The person who did not write his or her name in English please come up?" The strange fighter came up to the box and looked at the clipboard.  
  
"You can't read that? It's common galactic language." Everyone sweat dropped, except Gohan. The fighter's voice was deep, ominous, evil. The fighter looked annoyed at the announcer, then shook his head in disgust. "That says 'Omega'. My name is Omega." He reached in the box to draw a number fifteen. 'So his name is Omega…I doubt that is his real name…'  
  
The announcer stared at Omega for a while, then shook his head. "Alright, seeing as Mr. Satan will be taking some relaxation time in between bouts I will go ahead and draw for him…and our champion is number fourteen!"  
  
Gohan heard a sharp gasp beside him. Looking at Videl, he was shocked to see her face very ashen and her eyes bugging out. "Hey Videl, what's wrong?"  
  
"I…I…I have to fight…my dad…I'm doomed…"  
  
"Don't be so afraid. You did score higher than he did on the punching machine…"  
  
Videl shook her head, then hung her head. "That must have been a fluke, since you got over seven hundred right after me, and then over two hundred afterwards." Gohan tried not to be too insulted by that. "There's no way I can beat him…"  
  
"If you keep up that doubtful thinking, then you've lost before you've even begun! You can't expect to win with an attitude like that!" Videl looked up at Gohan, then back down at the floor.  
  
"…Alright then…would Bacterian please come up?" Everyone backed away as the walking dumpster came up to draw his number, and returned after he left. The next two fighters came up without much of a scene.  
  
"Gohan! You're next!" Gohan walked up to the box, conscious of Videl watchful gaze.  
  
"Let's see here…looks like I'm number three." He gave the ball to the announcer and looked back at Videl. He stopped when he saw the expression on her face. She looked deathly afraid of something. In fact, all the fighters save Bacterian and Omega had the exact same look on their faces.  
  
Videl spoke up. "G..G..Gohan…You're fighting…fighting…"  
  
Gohan looked back at the board. Number four was…Bacterian!?! "Aw man…"  
  
~0~0~  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
To most of them - No, like I have just said in the fic, this guy is not Vegeta. However, much of his personality is based on Vegeta's. Omega's character will be based upon a lot of different personalities, all of them not very nice. You probably won't find out his full story of a few chapters, but I plan to drop some hints every now and then.  
  
To Naso – The Krillen short man jokes are going to be a running gag throughout the fic. I put them in as I can, but Krillen hasn't shown himself since the Junior competition if I am not mistaken. He'll reappear soon, though.  
  
To JessIchi – I did not say this in the fic, but Vegeta does not even know that Gohan is in the tournament. I agree that he would enter if he knew Gohan was in it. In fact, that gives me a story idea…  
  
PLEASE CONTINUE THE REVIEWS 


	9. Close Encounters of the Smelly Kind

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
There was a big mistake in Ch. 8. The man in the blue overcoat was supposed to have blonde hair and a blue ribbon around his left arm. I've reloaded Ch. 8, also I am only concerned with the fighters that Videl, Gohan, Omega, and Mighty Mask must fight so I won't bother with the others.  
  
**Warning: The following match gets a little ugly and disgusting**  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I don't own this stuff?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
She wanted him to have a tough fight. She wanted him to be pushed, so he would have to push back. She needed proof to show him. However, a fight against a guy who fights like Bacterian was something you didn't wish on your worst enemy, and espically not a guy like Gohan. She couldn't help but feel worried and sorry for him. She watched Gohan walk up to her and say, "Hey, Videl, why so glum? Don't worry about it, it's my fight." Videl thought that he was either super strong or had lost it.  
  
"Alright, let's keep this moving. We've got a lot of people out there waiting for a good fight!" The announcer continued though the procedure until all the fighters were given a spot. "There! We have a full board of fighters!" He proceeded to announce who was fighting who in the first round. Gohan was in the second match against Bacterian and Videl was in the seventh match against her father, Mr. Satan. The first real unusual fighter in the tournament, Omega, was fighting the Sharpener like guy named Jewel in the final fight, and the second weird fighter, Mighty Mask, was fighting Killa in the fifth match.  
  
"The fighting will commence immediately, and I'm sure you know the fighting rules. You are the loser if you give up, if I count to ten, if you fall out of the ring, or if you, unfortunately, kill your competitor. Each match has a time limit of thirty minutes and not a second more. If there is not a victor decided within the allotted time, then that decision will be given to the judges. There is no poking in the eyes, and absolutely no hitting below the belt." The announcer proceed outside of the waiting area, walking across the short gap of field to the fighter's entrance to the stadium to address the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready?" The crowd roared. Videl and Gohan crowded around the fighter's entrance, looking out at the crowd, announcer, and ring.  
  
Gohan spoke. "Wow, this is pretty exciting!" Videl smiled as well. She could only agree.  
  
"Alright, the first match will begin momentarily, so don't go to the lemonade stand! Before we get things fired up, let me remind you that this years Adult division winner will walk away with ten million zeni!" Videl could have sworn she heard a female voice yelling about that money sending her little boy to college for a Ph.D. Gohan sweat dropped. "With that said, let us welcome the esteemed directory of the tournament who has a few words of wisdom he would like to share with us."  
  
An old dog man came up and accepted the mike from the announcer and walked to the center of the ring. The crowd died down, anxious to hear what he had to say. The director stood there with the mike for a moment, glancing about the stadium, utterly silent. After a short time, he finally spoke. "Woof."  
  
"Isn't that profound!?!" Everyone in the audience fell over.  
  
"Yes! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you the first match in the World Martial Arts tournament! So, let's get the first two fighters out here!" The man with the blonde hair and blue overcoat came into the ring with his opponent. "Let the match begin!"  
  
The match didn't last too long. The blonde haired man didn't drop into a fighting stance. His opponent did, and charged at the blonde. Suddenly, he froze in mid charge. The blonde fighter had a wicked smile on his face as he came up to his opponent and with one punch knocked him out of the ring. "Alright, General Blue with one swift blow advances to the next round!" The crowd didn't look too happy, since the match only lasted a few seconds.  
  
"Hey you two, what's happening?" Videl started at the sound of the half- way familiar voice behind her. She turned around to the owner of the voice with surprise.  
  
Gohan turned around as well, and looking just as surprised. "Krillin, how did you get back here? Did you pretend you were a junior competitor again?"  
  
Krillin shook his head. "No, and very funny. Some of the old workers recognized me and let me in. I came here to tell you something. Chichi and Bulma are looking for Goten and Trunks. None of us have seen either of them since the end of their match. The mothers are getting a little worried."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Well, I can't look for them. I need to stick around here. Plus, my match is up next." As if on cue, the announcer called up the fighters for the second round. "Well got to go."  
  
Videl watched Gohan walk up to the ring, but we couldn't afford to watch him much longer. She grabbed Krillin's arm and pulled the short man to the side of the waiting area.  
  
Krillin looked up at her. "Hey, what was that all abou…holy moly!" Videl and Krillin were both forced to hold their noses suddenly as Gohan's opponent, Bacterian, walked passed the two into the ring. "I would think he would be banned from this tournament! Geez, he smells worse than he did all those years ago!"  
  
Videl looked down at him. "How would you know?"  
  
"I fought Bacterian a long time ago, in my first World Tournament appearance."  
  
"Oh." The smell eventually drifted away, allowing the fighters the breath again. Videl and Krillin went back to where they were so that they could see the action. "Do you think that Gohan really has a chance of winning against a guy like Bacterian?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Gohan will win. Just watch and see."  
  
Videl turned her attention to the ring, a look of fierce concentration on her face. 'Alright, Gohan, let's see what you can do.'  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan calmly walked up to the ring, then glanced back towards the waiting area. He saw his opponent, a walking landfill, coming out onto the ring. He could already smell Bacterian from all the way from the ring with his sensitive nose. Gohan tried to bear it but the stench was too much. He had to hold his nose, only to discover that had already been holding his nose. He inwardly groaned.  
  
"Alright, the second match is sure to be colossal! This match features Gohan, the son of the former champion Goku Son, and Bacterian, whom you've might have noticed has a very distinctive odor about him. Alright, you two, let's keep this nice and clean…alright, scratch that, it's clearly not possible. Just try not to get anything on the audience, ok? Let's get those punches flying!"  
  
Bacterian walked up to Gohan. As he came closer, the smell became twice as concentrated to the young saiyan. Gohan could hardly stand it. Then, Bacterian tried to punch Gohan. Using his super speed, Gohan phased out then in at the other side of the ring. There the smell wasn't so bad, but Gohan knew that he would eventually have to close in on Bacterian to land a punch or kick. Making sure the job was done with one blow was simplicity in itself since Gohan had enough strength to take down men with hundreds times stronger than Bacterian with one blow. The problem was getting close enough, since the smell got a lot worse the closer you got to Bacterian, especially with Gohan's sensitive nose.  
  
Bacterian turned around. "I miss you. Tricky. Now I have some trickys too." He breathed in deeply, then exhaled a toxic wind towards the half saiyan. Gohan's vision spun as the odor hit him, and for a second it looked like there was three Bacterians.  
  
Bacterian bent low and went for Gohan's legs. Gohan countered by jumping and flipping over Bacterian, landing right behind him. Videl's voice and the urgency in it area caught his attention.  
  
"Gohan! That's the last spot you want to be!"  
  
Gohan reviewed the situation. He was standing right behind Bacterian, who was bent over and low to the ground. Just as he realized the dangerous situation he was in, the worst came to pass.  
  
BLAAAT!!!  
  
The smell from Bacterian's, um, ahem, exhaust, was way too much for Gohan. The smell was overwhelming. He couldn't stand it. His body went into automatic and did whatever it had to to get away from the source of the smell.  
  
Gohan jumped, as hard and high as he could. Before he even realized what he was doing, Gohan was a couple hundred feet into the air, floating and breathing in the much cleaner air.  
  
~0~  
  
Videl knew her warning was way too late to do Gohan any good. He was in the worst position possible – behind a bent over Bacterian. She saw Bacterian use one of his worst weapons – the, ahem, release of toxic vapors through the rear end.  
  
But she didn't expect Gohan to jump up as high as he did in reaction. He was at least two hundred feet in the air, and staying there. There was no doubt about it; he was capable of flying, or at least floating in the air.  
  
'I've got my proof, Son Gohan. Me and you are going to have a little talk after your match…'  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan looked around and then the realization hit him. There was no way that he could lie though this one. Everyone knew that he was flying. He might as well have put a neon sign around him that said that Gohan wasn't just a nerd. Videl was going to want a little explanation after this. The others in the stadium might pass it off as a trick, especially with Mr. Satan there. However, Gohan knew that Videl wasn't about to buy that.  
  
Gohan floated back down towards the ring, on the opposite end of Bacterian, but still back into the smell. Well, since his secret was out, at least to Videl, he might as well use it to his advantage. Gohan realized he didn't have to close in on Bacterian to beat him.  
  
Gohan powered up a tiny bit, allowing him to draw from the enormous well of energy that comes with being a Super Saiyan. He fired a light energy blast on Bacterian's feet, sending the stinky giant flipping head over heels backwards until he smashed into the stadium wall, knocking him both unconscious and out of the ring.  
  
"Gohan is the winner! Now, I believe we will take a brief intermission so that we can clean up the ring for the next match." Numerous workers wearing gas masks came out with mops and disinfectants, spraying and washing the entire ring down. Others wearing complete hazardous material isolation suits came out to haul Bacterian out of the stadium.  
  
Gohan walked back to the waiting area amid cheers from the crowd. He held a fist up in the air for them. However, he wasn't looking forward to the meeting with Videl. He could see from there the angry look on her face. He gulped and approached her. Before he could even come close however, she held up her hand.  
  
"Yes, Gohan, I do want to talk to you. ASAP. However…" She suddenly reached up and grabbed her nose, and backed away from him. Gohan then noticed the other fighters doing the same. "…Bacterian's smell is all over you! Could you please clean up first?"  
  
Gohan sniffed is own clothes, discovering that she was very right. He couldn't stand his own smell. Gohan scratched that back of his head and gave the Son Grin, then followed one of the workers to a bathing area where he could clean up.  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Maybe I was a little cruel in putting Gohan up against Bacterian, but, hey, life isn't fair.  
  
Yes, I had thought about Gohan using Krillin's method of taking Bacterian out, but I thought that was probably beneath Gohan's dignity. Besides, what would have Videl thought?  
  
Also, Gohan couldn't kill Bacterian, he would have been disqualified. He needs the money, remember?  
  
Lastly, to Saturn-hime, no I don't want to know what you were thinking about that bizarre statement. 


	10. Truth Revealed

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but keep them coming. I also corrected some minor errors in the previous chapters. Just grammar and spelling, or added a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: Sunshine is to Hail as Ownership is to DBZ.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Gohan relaxed in his bath. He let the warm water soak his skin as he scrubbed, and little by little the foul odor felt on him from the Bacterian fight left him. However, it seemed that this was one of few good things at the moment.  
  
Mr. Satan had already denied the energy blast and flying as some tricks to the crowd. Although wind blowing the smelly giant out of the ring, light refracted from Venus and a wire from a helicopter seemed a little far fetched to any sane person, the crowd accepted this quite easily. Most of the fighters seemed a little skeptical, but one glance at the look Videl had given Gohan meant that she didn't believe one iota of it.  
  
Gohan wasn't really looking forward to meeting Videl afterwards. He wasn't sure how she would take the news, and he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Gohan took the washcloth again and scrubbed his face. He also wondered if he was just stalling for time. He sniffed the air. Nope, he still smelled.  
  
Finally, after about three bottles of shampoo, four bars of soap, and a whole can of deodorant, he was clean. There wasn't a trace of 'Scent A La Garbage', as he referred to the Bacterian smell on him. Gohan grabbed a towel and dried himself off.  
  
He could sense Videl outside of the bathing area. Gohan wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down next to the tub. He closed his eyes, trying to picture just what Videl was going to confront him with.  
  
~0~  
  
Thirty minutes later…  
  
Videl paced outside of the shower room. Gohan was certainly taking a long time. Sure, he smelled worse than a landfill after his fight with the King of stench, but now she was sure he was just stalling for time. Knowing this was making her angrier with each passing second.  
  
She knew he wasn't in his bath anymore. She heard the water drain off a long time ago. 'What is taking him so long? I need to talk to him about this. He had better not be stalling. Heck, I bet he's just sitting in there!'  
  
Videl had enough. She turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Gohan with only a towel wrapped around him, lying back on the chair in there, looking like he was asleep.  
  
She couldn't help but admire the view. His toned chest, rippling muscles on the arms, a stomach you could probably do your ironing on… Videl realized she was drooling.  
  
Videl turned as red as a tomato and hastily retreated out of the room. She quietly shut the door, not wanting to wake Gohan just yet. She didn't want him to know what she had seen, at least not yet…  
  
Making sure the door was closed, Videl started to bang on it heavily. Judging for the gasp of surprise, not to mention the sudden thud of something heavy hitting the floor, Gohan was now awake.  
  
"Just a sec!" Videl heard the rustle of clothes coming from inside the bathroom, then Gohan come out, holding a bump on his head and wearing another gi just like his first one that his mother, Chichi if Videl recalled correctly, had dropped off after the fight. "Oh, ah, hi Videl. You, um…wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Videl gave him her usual scowl and glare before nodded very seriously.  
  
Gohan looked at her with his head tilted, as if he was wondering about something. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little red…" Videl turned away quickly, trying to hide her face and whatever blush she might still have from her early encounter.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just find someplace private where we can talk." Videl lead Gohan towards an area that she knew would be deserted. She wished she didn't use the word 'private'. It had the feminine part of her wondering what was underneath the towel she saw…  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan followed Videl towards the back of the stadium. Since everyone was in the stadium at the moment, the warm-up area was deserted. Videl stopped and turned around, staring straight at him.  
  
"Alright, Gohan, I want the truth from you this time. No more excuses, no more lies, GOT it?" Gohan was so scared all he could was nod. 'She reminds me of my mother…'  
  
"Alright. First off, why did you enter the tournament?"  
  
"Um…I needed the money…We were living off the money my dad won at the previous tournaments, but now it starting to run out…"  
  
"Alright. But that fight in there. There is no way that any normal person could have jumped like that. That was almost three times higher than what you did at the baseball game your first day at Orange Star. THAT jump could have been a big fluke, but the one you just did – there is no way anyone could do that without some sort of super strength. Plus, the way you hover afterwards means that you were floating. If you can float, then you can probably fly. Now, add the fact that you used to disappear every time after I left to fight crime. Then Saiyaman would appear. Then he would disappear again and you would show up from the bathroom. Then, when Saiyaman disappears for good, you never leave class after me anymore!"  
  
Gohan could only stare at her logic. Boy, did he have it coming…  
  
"Let's review. You have just proven that you can fly, that you are super strong, and you were never in the same place as Saiyaman. That makes it very likely that you ARE Saiyaman."  
  
Gohan looked at the ground. She had him. His life was over. The reporters were going to be everywhere…no privacy at all…  
  
Videl put a finger underneath his chin and tilted his head up. She looked straight at him, smiling. "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone."  
  
"You…won't? Thank y…." Videl interrupted Gohan.  
  
"On one condition." Gohan slumped back down again.  
  
"What is the condition?"  
  
Videl took a step back and crossed her arms, her face serious again. "Your brother's fight was more intense than anything I've seen before. So powerful, and yet those two are so young. It's obvious you can teach someone how to fly and be strong because that Trunks boy was even stronger than Goten. They aren't related, so therefore they must have been trained or taught. I want you to show me. I want you to train me to do that."  
  
Gohan thought about this. Videl had potential, sure, but, really, he never taught anyone anything about fighting, really. Goten just did it naturally. Gohan was really surprised that Goten learned to fly as quick as he did. All Goten really needed was basic instructions and he was zooming around the mountains within a few hours.  
  
However, it didn't look like Gohan had a lot of choice in the matter. Gohan looked up at Videl and smiled. "Sure. I'll train you."  
  
With that, Videl smiled. "Thanks. Now, let's get back to the waiting area. Judging by the noise, we're missing the rest of the tournament."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Next Chapter – Mighty Mask is revealed!  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
SSJ-Mirai-Trunks – Yes, it only took a small blast to knock out Bacterian, but Gohan wanted to keep the fact that he could use energy blasts a secret – they were a dead give away. However, once the cat was out of the bag, Gohan decided just to do it the easy way.  
  
edward-tivrusky-5 – Krillin may not have a nose drawn in the anime, but really, he does have a sense of smell. Don't blame me just because the animators made a mistake!  
  
Midori-sama – Yes it is THE General Blue. Yes he does have his telekinises. He has already used it. It should make an interesting match – Blue versus Gohan. Get a hold of yourself. I though of using Silver, but I thought Blue would be much more interesting.  
  
xT-Zealot – No more death threats, ok? I get way too many of them…  
  
Saturn-hime - …………. (Doesn't know how to respond to quote…) 


	11. The Search for Goten and Trunks

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
There was a big mistake in Ch. 8. The man in the blue overcoat was supposed to have blonde hair and a blue ribbon around his left arm. I've reloaded Ch. 8, also I am only concerned with the fighters that Videl, Gohan, Omega, and Mighty Mask must fight so I won't bother with the others.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own DBZ. I am also in denial.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Gohan and Videl were still out in the pavilion when they heard the start of the fifth match – Mighty Mask versus the African boxer called Killa. It surprised them both. When they left the stadium the officials were still cleaning up after Bacterian to get ready for the third match.  
  
"My bath and this talk took that long?"  
  
"I certainly didn't think it did. The other matches must have been…oh, no…"  
  
Gohan looked down with concern at Videl. "Videl, what's wrong?"  
  
Videl looked up at him, surprised. 'Even with the grilling that I gave him about being Saiyaman he's still genuinely concerned. What a guy…'  
  
"Videl?"  
  
Videl shook off her train of thought to reply. "Oh, uh, my match is right after this match. I…guess I'm a little nervous. I mean, my father is the world champion. He's going to tear me apart."  
  
Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just give it your all. You might be surprised, really!" She could have sworn there was something in the look he gave her that said he knew something. Videl shook it off. She was getting way too suspicious of Gohan. Gohan continued. "Now, let's get back and enjoy the show, eh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two sprinted into the waiting area. However, as they rounded a corner, they found Krillin. However, it more like Videl's kneecap finding Krillin's gut. Both Videl and Krillin stumbled to the floor from surprise. Videl held her knee with a grimace on her face while Krillin was doubled over, clutching his stomach.  
  
Gohan looked back and forth between the two, and then proceeded to help Videl. Offering his hand, he helped the girl onto her feet. "You going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be just fine."  
  
"Krillin, you going to be OK?"  
  
Krillin just moaned. He looked up at his friend and said, "Man…watch out for that knee. It's deadlier than Chi chi's frying pan…" Videl decided this was something else she didn't want to know about.  
  
Krillin took a minute to get up. "Damn, that girl's got some kick…"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, if it had you down for that long. At least you aren't any shorter, that could have hit you in the head and cause even more brain damage."  
  
"Anyways, Gohan, I need to talk to you. I just came from talking to Bulma and the others. They haven't seen Goten and Trunks since their match, and they sent me to see if you know where they are."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, I haven't seen them."  
  
Krillin looked back to Videl, then back to Gohan. "Been a little 'distracted', huh?"  
  
Gohan again blushed red and shook his head. "How many times do I have to say this? She's not my girlfriend!" Videl was getting to find these exchanges amusing. Gohan's friends were constantly making fun of him and his overreaction was defiantly funny.  
  
"…You're in denial. That's OK. Just get over it. For me OK? Besides, it's obvious she's likes you…"  
  
Ok, that was NOT funny. "What are you TALKING about, short man!?!"  
  
Krillin grinned at her. "Your acting just like Gohan is. You're both in denial."  
  
Videl and Gohan both glared at Krillin. At the same time they said, "I'm not in denial about anything!" They both looked at each other, turning red.  
  
Krillin laughed. "Oh, yeah, you've both got it bad."  
  
They both again looked at Krillin and again spoke at the same time. "Would you shut up?!?" Krillin continued to laugh. Furious with the small guy, Videl walked off back to the waiting area, leaving Gohan and Krillin behind. She would have liked to go back with Gohan, but she didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan watched Videl storm off. Her temper reminded him of Chi chi's wrath, and decided to handle it in the same fashion – let it boil down with time. He waited for Krillin to stop laughing before he spoke again. "Do you have any idea where those two are?"  
  
"Haha…no…ha…I don't. That's why I was asking you."  
  
Gohan sighed and thought to himself. 'Great. Those two together running loose is one of the worst nightmares I could ever dream up.' He looked down to Krillin. "Krillin, I'm going to look for them. I can't sense their energies, so we'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Are you going to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah. It's better than telling the mothers something they don't want to hear when they are angry."  
  
Gohan could only agree. 'Now, if I were them, where would I be? Let's see… Half saiyans love two things, mostly. Eating and fighting. Therefore we should look either in the stadium or the buffet area. The stadium's waiting area is closer, so that's the first place to look.'  
  
"Krillin, let's check the waiting area." Noticing Krillin's open mouth, Gohan added, "Oh, and don't say a thing about hidden objectives to see Videl." Krillin's mouth immediately snapped shut.  
  
Walking back into the waiting area, he could see the fighters standing around, many of them watching the fights or waiting for their turns. Mr. Satan was again nowhere in sight, but Videl was near the fighter's entrance, watching the fight that was about to begin.  
  
Gohan couldn't see any sign of his brother or his partner in crime, Trunks. Sighing, he walked up behind Videl. "Hey."  
  
Videl started. "Hey, Gohan. Are you going to watch this fight? It shouldn't be very interesting. Killa lasted to the third round last tournament, and this Mighty Mask was beaten the first round. However, Mighty Mask is a lot different this year."  
  
Gohan looked out at the ring while Krillin was searching the waiting area again for the two troublemakers. Gohan stared at the caped man on the ring. 'Is it just me, or does he seem a little out of proportion? His arms and legs are so short…'  
  
The fight began immediately. Killa charged at his opponent, saying something in slang that no one could understand even if he was heard clearly above the crowd. M.M. (A/N Mighty Mask) stumbled forward. It almost seemed like he was having a hard time walking. Killa threw a punch. M.M. dodged it, but the way he dodged it caught Gohan's attention. It seemed his back bent backwards, but his feet didn't move. He didn't think it was possible for someone to bend like that. 'What was that…?'  
  
The fight continued. M.M. continued to fight, trying to land a punch, but never succeeded. He was stumbling around way too much. Killa tried to kick his feet, but M.M. dodged again. Or rather his bottom half did. The top continued to try to punch Killa.  
  
"To the right, to the right!"  
  
Gohan perked up at those words. Was he going crazy, or was M.M.'s top half telling the lower half what to do?  
  
Gohan opened up his senses, reading the energies around him, trying to get a reading on M.M. What he sensed surprised him. Gohan wasn't getting one but two energy signatures from Mighty Mask, and both were very familiar to him.  
  
"Hey, Krillin?"  
  
Krillin ran up to a smiling Gohan. "Yeah?"  
  
"I found them. Don't worry; they aren't doing anything too stupid. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be surprised. They're both ok, and I'll make sure that they keep in line. You can tell the mothers that."  
  
"…Aren't you going to tell me what their up too?"  
  
"Nope. Punishment for the comments about me and Videl."  
  
"Huh? How is it punishment?"  
  
"Telling Chichi and Bulma that you know that their sons are fine but you can't tell them where they are?"  
  
Krillin suddenly paled and looked very afraid. "You…wouldn't…they'll kill me…come on, I take them back…please…I'm begging you…"  
  
Gohan only smiled and continued to watch the fight. Mighty Mask, a.k.a. Goten and Trunks regained their composure long enough to steady themselves and land a punch on Killa, sending the boxer zooming out of the ring and into a wall.  
  
~0~  
  
Videl wasn't really watching the fight, because it was pretty obvious that Mighty Mask was going to lose. She didn't even notice that Mighty Mask won. She was instead listening to Gohan and Krillin's conversation. The mothers of Goten and Trunks sounded like people she didn't want to cross when they were angry.  
  
And speaking of parents…  
  
"Hey, Videl!"  
  
Videl turned at the sound of her father's voice. "Hey, dad."  
  
"Hahaha! I feel kind of bad, I was hoping that we would fight in the finals, but it's kind of exciting that the two strongest fighters here are fighting in the first round. Kind of dramatic, isn't it? Of course the strongest here will come out, and that's me, of course!"  
  
Videl looked over to Gohan and thought to herself, 'You might not be the strongest, Dad. I'm not sure just how strong Gohan is…'  
  
Mr. Satan followed Videl's line of sight to Gohan. "Hey, you. What's your deal?"  
  
Gohan looked at the 'World Champion' with a look of innocent confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"This place is for fighters only. You aren't supposed to be here, scrawny. Stay away from my daughter, you runt."  
  
Videl turned towards her dad. "Father, Gohan is an excellent fighter. Besides, there are a lot more skinner fighters in your own school. Also, Gohan is the son of Son Goku!"  
  
"That magician? Ha! He's a cowar…uh…" Mr. Satan and Videl jumped a little as Gohan was suddenly in Mr. Satan's face, glaring. He seemed to just appear there.  
  
"My father was a great fighter and an even greater person. Don't talk about people you don't know, Mr. Satan." Gohan's response surprised Videl. She never heard Gohan talk like this. (A/N Remember, Gohan gets real mad when someone insults Goku)  
  
Mr. Satan cowered back, but once he got some distance, he put on his super man pose and said. "O..Oh, are you g..going to do something about it?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Nah. I won't get the chance!"  
  
"Wha…?" Videl, for once, agreed with her father. Mr. Satan and Gohan would probably meet in the finals, so why wouldn't he get the chance to show her father?  
  
Gohan smiled. "You won't make it past the first round, Mr. Satan. It's impossible to beat for you to beat Videl."  
  
Videl could only stare at Gohan. Why would he say that?  
  
Mr. Satan stared for a while, and then laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Yeah, right, kid. What are you, physic? Well, I think you need to have your inner eye checked! HAHAHAHA!" Mr. Satan walked off to the ring for his fight, preparing to entertain the crowds for a couple of minutes before the match.  
  
Videl prepared for her fight as well. Taking the time Mr. Satan would use to entice and excite the crowds she started to stretch, loosing her muscles. Her nervousness was definitely showing. She was breathing heavily and quickly, and she almost seemed to be shaking.  
  
Gohan walked up to her. "Hey, Videl? I meant what I said. You can defiantly beat him."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"No, certainly. There's more to a fight than strength."  
  
Videl stopped stretching to look up at Gohan. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's more to a fight than strength. A true fighter fights with the mind. A fighter's attitude is just as important as a fighter's strength and speed. If you just fight with your usual determination, there's now way even Mr. Satan can beat you. But your so closed minded and sure that he's going to win that you can't do that. So forget about who he is and what he's done…" Videl thought she saw a little grimace or frown when he got to that part. "…And just fight as hard as you can. Fight to win. You'll really be surprised at what you can do."  
  
Videl bowed her head, running Gohan's words through her head. "Alright, Gohan, I'll try." With that, Videl turned towards the ring and the waiting crowds.  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Boy, I'm evil to leave you with a cliffhanger like this! The big fight next chapter, plus that's just the first slice of the cake! The big one's coming!  
  
Question: Is Gohan's mother ChiChi, Chichi, or Chi Chi?  
  
Reponse to Reviews:  
  
xT-Zealot - ::Goes Mystic and glares::  
  
SonRanma – Sorry, I haven't seen all of the Red Ribbon Saga. Oh, well, it's not important to the story anyway.  
  
Saturn-hime - ……………………  
  
edward-tivrusky-5 – Tasting Bacterian? Man, that's gross…  
  
mae – Mr. Satan should look in the mirror. He really wouldn't like what he saw.  
  
Chrissy – This is your appitizer. The next chapter is the main course, and you'll definitely need a doggy bag. I'm really turning up the heat.  
  
I'll try to respond to all reviews from now on. If you don't want me to comment on your review, please indicate in the review. I am highly sarcastic, and I will understand.  
  
PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE COMMENTED ON. INDICATE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COMMENT ON YOUR REVIEW! 


	12. The Devil versus the Satan

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned DBZ, this would be on TV and not on Fanfiction.net, right?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Light. All she could see was a bright light as she stepped out of the waiting area and into the stadium. Finally, Videl Satan's eyes adjusted to the sun and let her see around her. Her father, Mr. Satan, was facing the audience with both hands in the air, victory signs on both of them. The crowd was up, waving their arms in excitement. The announcer was facing her, smiling, announcing her arrival. She would have heard him if her ears were functioning properly, but in her focused state no outside noises could be heard. All Videl heard was the beating of her heart and her forced breathing.  
  
Videl began her walk up the ring. As she neared the stairs to ascend to the ring platform, a dark cloud began to block the sun. The cloud created a shadow that slowly covered the first half the ring, the half that Videl would begin the fight in. As she walked up the stairs, the shadow spread, covering more of the ring, and when Videl was in position in the ring, the shadow covered the entire ring in its darkness.  
  
With that, Videl turned, and for the first time since entering the ring, looked directly at her opponent. Her teacher. Her father. The mightiest person in the world. Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan also turned towards his opponent, a smirk on his face. Like he knew he had this fight in the bag. He was probably right.  
  
'Don't think like that!' Videl started at those words. They were the words Gohan told her before she walked out onto the ring. She recalled the advice he had given her. 'A true warrior fights with the mind. If you just fight with your usual determination, there's now way even Mr. Satan can beat you. But your so closed minded and sure that he's going to win that you can't do that. So forget about who he is and what he's done and just fight as hard as you can. Fight to win. You'll really be surprised at what you can do.'  
  
Videl watched her father again turn around to the crowd and cheer. The crowd didn't matter to Videl. She was here to fight, and the crowd wasn't a factor in her mind. She couldn't even hear them. They were muted to her ears, as was the announcer. The only sounds she heard came from her and her father.  
  
Somehow she became aware of the start of the match. Looking back in the days to come, she wonders how she knew the fight had started, since she was not able to hear the announcer announce the start of the fight, but somehow she still knew the fight had started.  
  
Videl turned her body into her fighting stance, standing sideways with her left side forward, her legs spread and weight balanced, her left arm up in a high guard, and her right held back ready to strike quick.  
  
Mr. Satan turned back to his daughter, his arms crossed, his expression cocky.  
  
The fight started with a charge from Mr. Satan. Coming with a hard right, Videl brought up her guard by crossing her arms in front of her and took the punch. Mr. Satan continued to punch left, right, left, right on the crossed arms of Videl, each impact scooting Videl back a little bit towards the edge of the ring. Eventually, Mr. Satan came low with a punch to the stomach, surprising Videl and getting through her block. She jumped, more in shock than real pain. Mr. Satan backed off, with a smile on his face, and turned to cheer on the crowd.  
  
Videl stood there, recovering from the shock of the hit. It took a few seconds for it the wear off, then she put her guard up again and waited for her dad to make his move. (A/N Notice that Videl is completely defensive here – she isn't attacking at all) She stared hard at her father, daring him to try again.  
  
Mr. Satan turned back to his daughter, smirking. He took the dare, charging for another round. Punches flew and kicked reached out, but Videl managed to block them all. She figured that he was only toying with her, playing for the crowd, or else he would have tried his best. There was no way that this was the best that he could do. Blocking the blows was way too easy.  
  
~0~  
  
Mr. Satan backed off from his attack with raised eyebrows. He would never admit it to her or his fans, but Videl's ability to block all of what he was dishing out was a lot more than he bargained for. He was going all out, and nothing got through. It was time for something drastic.  
  
~0~  
  
"Videl, you're shoe's untied…"  
  
Videl was surprised at his words. 'I don't even have shoelaces…' Mr. Satan took the brief moment of confusion to kick out Videl's feet from under her.  
  
Videl landed hard, and before she could even get up, Mr. Satan landed a hard kick to her stomach. The pain shot through her spine and down her arms and legs, shocking her into stillness. With the blow came a lingering stiffness and a great sense of doubt. 'I can't beat him…I can't…' It hurt to move, so she lay quietly and closed her eyes, waiting for the count. 'I've lost…'  
  
'What are you talking about?' That voice…it seemed to come out of nowhere…it sounded like Gohan… 'Giving up already? That isn't like you, Videl… Get up and show that doofus what you're made out of!'  
  
Videl's eyes snapped open, and with that her determination returned to her. She flipped over onto her stomach. Every movement was painful because it felt like her spine had been crushed, but she continued on. Slowly she pushed her body up, and slowly was able to get up on one knee. As she continued her trek towards standing, her determination, her desire to win grew.  
  
As her determinatation grew, it seemed to spread throughout her body, giving her strength, willing her to continue on, and to win.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan watched the fight with great interest. He was worried about Videl. She had yet to throw one punch. All she ever did was block. It really wasn't like the go and get them Videl he knew.  
  
When Mr. Satan pulled that stunt with the shoelaces, he growled. That was a low way to win. Even lower was when he hit Videl when she was down. He didn't think she would be able to get up after a blow like that.  
  
However, as she struggled to get up, Gohan left her energy level increase. It looked like she got her determination back. However, her energy continued to grow. 'Whoa. For someone at her level, that's one heck of an increase. How did she do it?'  
  
~0~  
  
Videl, still on one knee, watched as her father walked up to her, his intent obviously to throw her from the ring. She had to do something fast. She couldn't get up in time to stop him. Mr. Satan pulled back his fist, about to land the blow to end the match.  
  
She could feel her determination surging though her body, as if it were liquid and spreading through her veins. It also seemed to have a mind of its own, for as Mr. Satan was about to strike, it screamed 'ATTACK!'. Therefore she did.  
  
Mr. Satan still had his fist pulled back when Videl struck. She gave him all she had, burying her fist deep into his stomach before he even realized she was attacking. The blow left him reeling backwards, clutching his stomach and leaving his mouth gaping, his eyes and lips twitching and a trickle of blood running down from his mouth to his chin, and too stunned to do anything but stand there.  
  
Videl used the time to blow gave her to get back on her feet. She saw her father standing there, obviously in pain. She stared hard at Mr. Satan, as if she was mocking him. However, the time was used to help Videl recover from the previous blows and letting her determination flow through her.  
  
Finally, Mr. Satan was able to do something besides gape. He glared at his daughter, and charged once again, ready to strike.  
  
Videl saw the attack coming. She waited, and when Mr. Satan was close enough, her determination screamed 'ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!'. She did, giving her father a one, two, three combo in the gut, and then with all of her strength, brought up her knee, the same knee that Krillin's stomach had the unfortunate meeting with, up to Mr. Satan's chin.  
  
The hard blow sent Mr. Satan flying back and landing on his back a few feet from the edge of the ring. He lay there as the count started and took him till the count of six to start to move again. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain as he struggled to get up before the count was over. He barely made it to his feet before ten, ending the count, but a second later he fell back down on his hands and knees. Struggling to get back to the fight, Mr. Satan tried to get up only to fall on his butt.  
  
"This…this can't be! I'm the…World…Champ!"  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes, smirking. It took him a while before he was able to stay standing for more than a second. Suddenly, she charged at her father, as if the land a devastating blow. Before she did, however, she stopped dead right in front of Mr. Satan. Then, using one finger, gave him a push. That little touch was enough to send the staggering Mr. Satan stumbling backwards and out of the ring.  
  
The moment Mr. Satan was out of the ring, Videl's hearing returned to normal. She could hear the announcer yelling out that Videl had won, and the crowd either cheering insanely (girls and cops) or extremely silent in shock that their champ had lost so early.  
  
Videl looked down at her father eagle spread on the stadium floor and the realization of what happened hit her. 'I..I just beat…my father…Cool!' She raised her hands in triumph and the crowd's roar hit spectacular levels.  
  
Slowly, Mr. Satan got back up and went into his superman pose. The crowd died almost instantly as he got back up onto the ring and look the crowd over. After a moments pause, he gave his insane laugh and said, "Come on, do you really think I would have beaten up my own daughter? HaHaHa!"  
  
The crowd murmured their agreement and cheered on Mr. Satan.  
  
Videl kept her smile on. 'Yeah, right, Dad. You gave it your all, you just don't want to admit that you got beat by a girl. I know you better than that.'  
  
Videl walked back to the waiting area while her father went to the private room he had been all throughout the tournament, probably to scream and holler in pain in private. Videl knew he was hurting and badly.  
  
Gohan was waiting for her, smilling brightly. "See, I told you you would win."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. You were right; all I needed was to fight with determination. It felt weird, though."  
  
"What did?"  
  
"When I decided not to give up, I felt this…something flooding through me, giving me strength. I thought it was my determination, but…it was weird."  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan listened to what happened in the fight with raised eyebrows. From what it sounded like, it seemed Videl powered up. For someone not trained in energy manipulation, that was incredible. She thought that it her determination. 'If she could do that, without training or learning about her energy, at her age, it means she must have a lot of potential. I've never heard of any human being able to do that without being trained or taking fifty years to learn, not even Krillin or Yamcha. Amazing! And to think that she's the dummy's daughter!'  
  
"Hey, Videl?"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
"What happened to you out there is something I can teach you to do at will, although to do that without specific training like you just did is something else."  
  
"You can? Is this how you do all that weird stuff, like lifting buses?" Gohan nodded. Videl looked down at her hands. "Incredible…"  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, I WORKED HARD ON THIS ONE!  
  
Whoa, that's a lot of reviews….and I've promised to respond to all of them, didn't I? Ho boy, here we go…  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Rinoa Almasy – That's Ok, everyone makes mistakes. Just some don't want to admit it.  
  
kyllir – Well, I tried to make it exciting. I hope you like it. But there's more on the way!  
  
vsd2oc – I know it was mean, but, hey, more suspense.  
  
Frozenflower – No evil cliffy this time, stay tune through I'll put some more up just for you.  
  
Dragon Empress – What's wrong with cliffys? They add to the suspense. I've gotten more response from this one chapter than all the rest!  
  
xT-Zealot – I thought you were a SSJ3. Why punish yourself with going just Ultimate? Besides, Mystic beats them all.  
  
edward-tivrusky-5 – Not even I am that evil. Videl lose to Mr. Satan? That's injustice in the highest degree. Although I was thinking about him using an extremely cheap trick to win, but I decided I liked my head were it was.  
  
The Sh33p – Never underestimate how evil I can be. I have my limits, but there are pretty deep. I might even push them in later chapters.  
  
The Smooster – Funny? I tried not to be too comical, I wanted this to mean something to Videl, but I think the ending 'blow' was comical. This was based off the Cell fight.  
  
Enishi – Thanks for the compliment. I try my best.  
  
Nagini – Well, you got more. About Chi-chi, maybe I should look it up on dragonballz.com….  
  
Wufeidragon – Of course he going to pull one of those stunts. Mr. Satan's got an ego that's bigger than Vegeta's! He wouldn't be Mr. Satan if he didn't! 


	13. Omega Weapon

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
100 reviews! Yes! Thank you! ::Does dance even Saiyaman would find embarrassing:: Now let's turn up the heat…  
  
**Warning – contains violence**  
  
Disclaimer: Insert your favorite here.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Videl continued to look at her hands. With these hands, she had done the impossible, at least in her mind. She had defeated her father, the world champion. With her own hands, and this weird power that was inside of her. And Gohan had told her that she could learn to harness this power, and bring it out at will.  
  
"Gohan, so what exactly is this power? How is it used? And…"  
  
"Whoa, please, one question at a time. It's called energy. All living beings possess energy, although a person's skill and ability to focus their energy varies widely. It's used by being channeled and focused in the body, increasing the speed and strength of the body, although to learn how to do it at will takes patience, will, and dedication."  
  
"And you can teach me to do that?"  
  
"Sure, although I have to admit it would be my first time teaching someone…" Videl failed to notice that the seventh match had just begun.  
  
"What about Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks was trained by his father. Goten…well, it kind of came naturally to him. Well, I did teach him a few techniques using energy, but not how to focus his…"  
  
"Techniques? Like what?"  
  
"Flying, for instance. To fly you focus your energy to lift you up off the ground. Once you take control of your energy, you can do amazing things that some would call impossible."  
  
Videl looked back down at her fists, clenching and unclenching them. "…Wow…"  
  
~0~  
  
The hairs on the back of Gohan's neck stood up and a chill shot down his spine. He turned around to find that mysterious fighter, Omega, glaring at him again from across the waiting area. Gohan had lost count of the number of times that he had seen Omega stare at him with that loathing look. One could almost think Gohan had insulted his personal honor or something.  
  
Standing next to Videl, and trying not to be bothered by Omega, Gohan watched the seventh fight with an air of boredom. The giant Pintar was fighting hard with his opponent. It was obvious Pintar was going to win because it seemed that everything his opponent gave he could just shrug off, although if any of the Z fighters fought him Pintar would be down in seconds.  
  
"Hey, Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, Videl?"  
  
"What's up with that guy Omega? He's been staring at you all tournament."  
  
"You noticed too, huh? I don't know. I've never even heard of him."  
  
"Well, it's his match next. He's fighting Jewel. Jewel made it to the finals last tournament, but lost to my dad. It should be a good fight, I think…"  
  
Gohan mentally shook his head. 'Not likely. There's something about that Omega guy that just screams 'trouble' to me…' "Well just have to wait and see, I guess."  
  
The announcer came on. "And Pintar advances. Now, it's time for the last match of the first round. We have a man who made it all the way to the finals last time, the ladies love him, say hello to Jewel!" A lot of female voices cheered in the crowd as Jewel walked out to the ring, many of the girls yelling that they loved Jewel. Videl made a gagging noise next to Gohan.  
  
"And next we have Omega!" Omega began to walk out to the ring, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. "This is a newcomer whom we have heard little…" The announcer's commentary was cut short when Omega pointed a finger at the announcer's mike. The mike exploded, cutting off the announcer and covering his face with black soot. The announcer looked dumbfounded as workers scrambled to bring out a replacement mike. Omega walked up to the ring.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes, staring at Omega. This guy meant business; he isn't fooling around. 'That energy…I've sensed something like that before…it almost reminds me of Frieza…' Gohan couldn't help but feel that something big was about to go down.  
  
"That's weird. Mikes just don't explode…Gohan?"  
  
"…Videl, I think things are about to get really ugly."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"…There's something…wrong…with this guy."  
  
The tournament workers finally got another mike to the announcer. He took it quickly, as if he wasn't complete without it. "Alright, um…let the match begin?"  
  
Omega was looking back the waiting area, almost right at Gohan. He didn't even glance at Jewel. Jewel must have seen this as an insult, because he immediately charged at Omega. However, before Jewel could even get a couple of feet, Omega came at him, but his glaze never left Gohan.  
  
At a speed that only Gohan could see, Omega reached out with one arm and wrapped his fingers around Jewel's neck. Jewel's skin turned white from the pressure being applied by Omega's hand. Omega's kept his eyes on Gohan as he raised Jewel up so that his feet were two feet off the ring's floor. Jewel's struggled in vain to try and knock Omega's arms away from his neck. He couldn't even get them to budge.  
  
Omega held Jewel there for a moment while Jewel struggled. When Jewel's efforts started to slack from lack of oxygen, Omega's face changed from a deep frown to a sinister, cruel smile. He twisted the hand holding Jewel's neck suddenly. A sharp bone crushing "CRACK!" could be heard throughout the stadium as Jewel's neck gave away. Omega laughed as he tossed Jewel's body to the ground, the neck at a position that was not survivable. The only sound in the stadium was Omega's cruel, high-pitched laugh.  
  
Gohan ran a short distance till he was just outside the waiting area, a shocked look on his face. This man…there was no reason to do that! Jewel may have been weak, but that's no reason to kill him. And Omega seemed to be enjoying all of this, like it was just some sort of game! Gohan didn't think anyone could be that cruel.  
  
The announcer was stunned as much everyone else, but that doesn't stop that guy's speaking ability. "Hey, you're not supposed to kill your competitors! You're disqualified for use of excessive force! Now get out of here!"  
  
Omega glared at the announcer. "No, I will have my fight." With that, Omega disappeared using super speed and reappeared right in front of Gohan. Before Gohan could do anything, Omega picked him up by the front of his gi. "You will fight me, Gohan. Now." He threw Gohan into the ring. Gohan landed on his back, skidding halfway through the ring and stopping just short of the ring's edge.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl's yell caught the attention of Omega. She looked shocked that this was happening, and it looked like her 'friend' Gohan was next on this psycho's list. "Leave him alone!" Videl charged at Omega, but when she came close Omega backslapped her into a wall. Videl looked like she was in pain, but still conscious.  
  
"Videl!" With Gohan's outburst, Omega looked back to the ring and Gohan. Smiling, Omega floated into the air and landed a few feet from Gohan.  
  
Gohan picked himself up and glared at the fighter. He had hurt his best friend, and rage was starting to build within Gohan.  
  
"Who are you?" Omega just stood there, smirking. "Answer me!"  
  
"…Why, Gohan, don't you recognize me? I'm hurt…or has my disguise fooled you too?" Omega's smile deepens to sinister levels.  
  
"What are you talking about? What disguise? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Why Gohan, we first saw each other nine years ago! That monkey you call a father and that damn Prince destroyed me then, but I have come back. And the disguise is so that I could get close to you without raising suspicion. Here…let me show you what this hologram is hiding!"  
  
Omega's form seemed to shift. It was like a TV suddenly going fuzzy. The old Omega with dark hair and trench coat disappeared, revealing the form behind the hologram. Gohan recognized him immediately.  
  
"It's…you! But…you're supposed to be dead!"  
  
This new Omega made the old one seem pleasant looking. He had a midnight blue body that looked like a very beefed up seven-foot person, except for his three toed feet, thick tail, and the white bone-like armor that covered him in certain places. The armor covered his upper chest and shoulders and covered his wrists and the area around his ankles. His wrists also sported fin-like blades turned upwards. His head was also covered by this armor, covering the sides and back of his head, and a crown like armor piece that was angled back with four one-foot long spikes sticking out at slight angles, a blue oval in the center, and also a mouth guard that covered his mouth and nose which moved up and down every time that he spoke. (A/N Use movie 5's transformed Cooler for reference)  
  
"Cooler! But…how?"  
  
Omega smiled. "No, not Cooler. More like a new, improved Cooler that has been renamed Omega Weapon. But, please, call me Omega. I like it better. It means the end, like I'm the end for you!" His evil laugh filled the stadium.  
  
"I bet you're dieing to know how I'm back. Of course, you'll be dead soon anyway! Yes, I was killed when your nuisance of a father and that damn prince of the monkeys feed too much of their energy into the Makio Star. Upon entering the next dimension, I was immediately sent to the HFIL, but there I found someone who has a little grudge with you. I believe you killed his 'ultimate creation'. This Dr. Gero decided to use me to get his revenge."  
  
"Dr. Gero modified my body and DNA structure, giving me power beyond anything you have even imagined, transformation states that could annihilate planets with a thought. Then, using my ability to survive anywhere, I was able to escape the HFIL and come back to this dimension once again, reborn!"  
  
"For three years I have trained and focused my power, necessary preparation for this moment and now – you die."  
  
With that, Omega started to power up. Gohan could sense his energy skyrocketing. Dark clouds covered the sky, and lightning that rivaled the Eternal Dragon's summoning played out across the sky and struck across the island and for miles around into the sea. Loose rocks and pieces of the stadium levitated in the air. A huge wind was being generated from the power up, sweeping people of their feet and sending them flying. Even Gohan had to put a little effort into staying his ground. The flame of dark blue energy that surrounded Omega's body grew and grew, then started to rise in a narrow column above his head, heading up into the sky (think of Gohan's power up in Empty Planet). The lightning stopped hitting in random areas and started to strike only on Omega, as if his energy was a vacuum sucking them up. His energy built into a circular shockwave, letting two minor waves come out one after another, making people's ears pop. Then, a large one indicating the finish of Omega's power up burst out, cracking buildings and nearly ripping the roof of the waiting area clear off.  
  
Omega stood there, smirking at the young saiyan while being surrounded by a dark blue energy aura. Gohan stared back, having barely held his ground against the force of Omega's energy.  
  
'This could be a problem…'  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Another evil cliffy! Hahahaha! I told you I can be really evil! But, man, Jewel's death even scared me…  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Sorceress Fujin – Thanks for getting it right this time. The link was a little confusing.  
  
SimaYi – Simple yet cheek. Here's your update.  
  
DarkPower – Hey, until this story is finished, you'll be getting cliffys. There's no way around it!  
  
The Smooster – Thanks for the compliment, I really tried to get Videl's character down. Plus, this will play a big part later in the story.  
  
Anonymoose - …………………….  
  
Frozenflower – Here's the evil cliffy for ya! Fooled you!  
  
kyllir – Thanks, but leave the dances to Saiyaman.  
  
Dragon Empress – Of Course Videl was going to win, I'm not that evil. I don't think I am…  
  
xT-Zealot – Here's the next chapter, but you've been in the chamber for four days…you can only stay in there two…no fair!  
  
Evil Shadow – To think of what's to come of Videl later on…poor Hercule…  
  
Daniel of Lorien – Mystic is the same as SSJ3. Remember, Mystic Gohan was stronger than SSJ3 Gotenks. So there.  
  
edward-tivrusky-5 – "Pizza, Lucky Charms, and Bullet- Proof Marshmallows"? Where did you get that from? And cliffy's are good!  
  
Lia C – Lots more fights to come…next, Omega VS Gohan!  
  
vsd2oc – um, What do you mean by moist?  
  
karisah – I don't' think that Mr. Satan's capable of learning. 


	14. Terror, Charnage, and the Unthinkable...

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
100 reviews! Yes! Thank you! ::Does dance even Saiyaman would find embarrassing:: Now let's turn up the heat…  
  
**Warning – contains violence**  
  
Disclaimer: There are more thing in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, but me owning DBZ is not one of them.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Videl cringed. Being thrown into a wall was not good for your health, as she was finding out the hard way. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was going in and out of focus. She must have hit the back of her head harder than she thought. She was in a sitting position against the wall she was thrown on.  
  
In a few seconds, her vision stayed put long enough for her to absorb some of her surroundings. '……How did the sky get so dark all of a sudden? What's going….wait, Gohan! Where is he?!?'  
  
Following the stares of everyone, her eyes came across the ring, where Omega and Gohan were standing. Videl's brain went into overdrive at the sight.  
  
'What the….? Gohan! And…who is THAT? Some sort of….demon? And what's that stuff that surrounding that thing? Is he on fire? Blue fire? What is….ugh!'  
  
Videl had moved a little, sending a jolt of pain though her. She had really hit that wall harder than she thought. She shook her head.  
  
'Come on, Videl…..Get it together….Whatever that thing is….Gohan's next on the list' Videl leaned forward from her sitting position, falling forward to her hands and knees. 'There is no way that thing is taking him away! Not while I'm here!'  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan held his ground, standing tall against the energy Omega put out. The power he was putting out was impressive. He was at least a dozen times stronger than what Cooler was when he fought his father all those years ago.  
  
Gohan looked back to Videl. It looked like she was hurt, but she was moving, trying to stand up. 'Good to see that she'll be ok, but, please Videl, stay out of this….I don't want to see you hurt…'  
  
"So, Gohan, are you impressed? There is no way you can comprehend my power!" Omega smirked at Gohan, convinced of his own superiority.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
Omega laughed, thinking it was a joke. However, when Gohan's expression didn't change, he looked outraged. "After I kill you I'm going to turn this planet and everyone on it to dust!"  
  
Gohan remembered that little line. Cooler had said the same thing to Goku before their fight. Reflecting back on the fight that Cooler and Goku had fought, Gohan suddenly realized something very important.  
  
Gohan thought aloud, "Man, there are way too many innocent people here! I have got to lead him away from the stadium!"  
  
"It is too crowded here. I agree." Gohan perked up at Omega's words. He didn't think that Omega had heard him. "Many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not." At that, Omega looked at the stadium seating.  
  
The only warning was a sudden light in Omega's eyes. His death ray attack shot explosive energy beams out to the crowd, blowing apart that area of the stadium apart along with a large area behind it.  
  
Gohan was too shocked to move. Omega fired successive shots around, and in a few seconds managed to level three fours of the stadium and most of the city around it. "NOOOOOO!" Omega ceased when Gohan charged at him, landing a hard blow to his face to have him stop. Anger radiated out from Gohan.  
  
The punch spun Omega's head around, twisting his body to the side and snapping his head to look backward. He slowly turned back to Gohan, a smirk on his face. "I cleared the area of innocents, just like you wanted. You have a problem with it?"  
  
Gohan glared at him. "You monster!"  
  
~0~  
  
Videl was standing when the first blast was released. She instinctively put up her guard as the blast tore into the stands right next to her. Her arms in front of her face were blocking her vision, but her ears were filled with a large roar and the screams of people, her body was surrounded in heat.  
  
She heard several more blasts and explosions, but in a few seconds they suddenly ceased. Looking through her crossed arms, she saw Gohan with his fist extended, and Omega with his head snapped to he side.  
  
Looking behind her, she saw the carnage and rubble that was once a stadium and a city.  
  
Most of the debris of the building was engulfed in roaring fire hot enough that one could see stones melting. Smoke billowed out from almost everywhere, because of all the fire. The smoke rose into the air, making the darken sky seem even darker. Cinders fall like rain, burning Videl's skin as they landed on her arms.  
  
It was just too horrible to be real….  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan's anger was reaching deadly levels. So many people, dead in seconds. And this monster was enjoying himself!  
  
Omega looked back to Gohan and rose into the air. "Well, now, let's see this power of yours."  
  
"Then I'll try not to disappoint you!" With that Gohan charged into the air, landing a fist right in Omega's face. Too stunned to do anything, Omega only floated, giving Gohan the chance to drive a punch into Omega's stomach. Gohan landed two more blows, then kicked Omega in the head, throwing the beast backwards in the air. Not giving him a moment, Gohan launched forward to continue the assault.  
  
Omega saw Gohan's charge and waited. When he was close enough, Omega grabbed both of Gohan's hands, preventing Gohan from using them. Then, he brought his knee up to Gohan's chin, snapping Gohan's head back. Then Omega gave Gohan a hard head butt, sending the young saiyan flying back to the ring.  
  
Gohan slammed into the ring, creating an impact crater almost as big as the ring itself. Gohan slowly got back on his feet, and jumped back as an energy blast exploded at his feet. Two more followed and dodged, but then Omega was suddenly in Gohan's face, and a sharp pain in Gohan's stomach as Omega grabbed him, flying forward through the waiting area and smashing Gohan into a building. With his fist still on Gohan's stomach Omega thrust forward and twisting, pushing Gohan up into the building and around into the ground.  
  
Gohan grimaced as he was smashed though the concrete sidewalk and into the ground underneath. He was lifted back up, and then thrown back towards the stadium. Gohan struggled to get back on his feet. Smashing into a building was not good for the spine, and his was crying for relief.  
  
Omega flew forward, stopping a few feet in front of Gohan. He was laughing. "Hahahaha! You can hardly touch me! What are you going to do, huh?"  
  
Gohan smiled. He had yet to use his best weapon. "I'll go Super Saiyan." Omega's laugh died almost immediately.  
  
Gohan spread his arms and legs into a powering up position. Lightning played out across Gohans arms, legs, and chest and on the ground in a few feet around Gohan. He became covered in a gold aura, while rocks and debris levitated in the air around him, suspended by his energy. His eyes turned a turquoise blue and his hair stood up, and in a flash his hair turned from black to pale gold. With a yell, Gohan completed his transformation, his entire body engulfed in a gold energy flame that covered the immediate area with golden light.  
  
When the light cleared, Omega took a look at his transformed opponent and involuntarily took a step back. Gohan was indeed a menacing sight to see, as the gi he wore and the gold hair waved from the energy given off from the gold energy aura, with the rest of his body remained as still as a mountain. A large magnitude of lightning played out across his body while his blue eyes seemed to have liquid fire within them, and at the same time looked cold and hard.  
  
~0~  
  
Videl could hardly see the fighters move, but she didn't like what she could see. Gohan, incredibly was keeping up with this devil, but it appeared that Omega was winning. She had seen Gohan pummeled and smashed into half the city. She was amazed that each time he was able to get up and come back for more. It just wasn't human.  
  
Worse, there was no way for her to help. They were moving way to fast for her to do anything. She couldn't catch them much less land a punch. Therefore all she could do was watch.  
  
Gohan suddenly was visible again, but skidding on his back into the stadium. He eventually lost his momentum and lay on the ground. 'Come on Gohan, get up…please get up…'  
  
He did get up, but much slower than what Videl had seen last time. Then, Omega was suddenly right in front of Gohan. Videl took a surprised step back. She didn't even see him approach.  
  
It seemed that they were talking to each other for a moment. Then Gohan lowered himself into an unusual stance.  
  
Wondering what was going on, Videl watched Gohan carefully. When Gohan's hair turned gold, she promptly fell on her rear. 'Gohan's the gold fighter!'  
  
~0~  
  
Omega stared at Gohan, obviously surprised. Apparently he didn't expect to find another Super Saiyan other than Goku. He remembered that encounter like yesterday and had no desire to repeat it.  
  
Omega charged, landing his right fist on Gohan's stomach.  
  
Gohan didn't do as much as flinch, and it seemed he didn't even feel the blow. Just like his father had done in their fight.  
  
Omega quickly rose into the air, trying to buy time to figure out what to do. Gohan rose in the air too, but did not rise as quickly as Omega was. Then Omega spotted the perfect opportunity. He was going to destroy this Super Saiyan one way or another.  
  
Omega charged his finger, powering for his most infamous killing move. He pointed his finger and a thin yet deadly piercing beam shot from his finger.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan saw Omega fire the blast. He decided to take it. It was small, and a Super Saiyan's skin was way more than enough to stop that blast. He was surprised when the blast passed him by over his shoulder.  
  
Gohan looked back and realized too late the target…  
  
~0~  
  
Videl saw Omega fire another one of those weird light beams, however, this time it was small. She witnessed it streak past Gohan and onward.  
  
Then she realized who it was going to hit….  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan did not have the speed needed to catch the beam and in dreadful horror could only watch as it struck…  
  
~0~  
  
The blast pierced through Videl just below her right shoulder and above her breast. It should have been unbearably painful, but suddenly her entire body was numb. She started to fall back….  
  
She could feel herself slipping away…  
  
Her senses were growing dark…  
  
Darkness overcame her and seemed to claim her soul…  
  
And her body hit the ground, not even twitching.  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
The Ultimate Evil Cliffy! HAHAHAHAHAHA! And I can get a lot more evil!  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Sorceress Fujin – Thanks. For both not pasting and the compliments.  
  
The Smooster – Those problems are going to take up most of the middle of this fic. It's a long way from over.  
  
Kyllir - ::sweatdrops at seeing Saiyaman doll:: Looks like there's butt kicking on both sides of this. Interesting to see how Gohan reacts, eh?  
  
Frozenflower – Looks like I've got a BIG chibi Hercule coming this time. I'll probably have to deal with a lot of those.  
  
edward-tivrusky-5 – I've got exams coming up, so I might have trouble finding time to update. But I'll try. And cliffys are unavoidable until a fic is complete.  
  
Anonymoose – Who would want to see Mr. Satan win? And buy the way, this story might develop differently than you expect….  
  
Saturn-hime – You think that was evil, just wait until you see what else I can cook up! Hehehehehe……  
  
Karisah – No, he's definitely going to get what's coming…. 


	15. Gohan's Rage

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
100 reviews! Yes! Thank you! ::Does dance even Saiyaman would find embarrassing:: Now let's turn up the heat…  
  
**Warning – contains violence**  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
*Before the fight*  
  
"Trunks! I've got a little problem down here!" Goten and Trunks, in costume as Mighty Mask, wait in the waiting area, in the back so not to draw attention. They were passing time watching the fights and watching Gohan talk to that girl.  
  
"Goten! Shhh! Keep quiet or else they're going to know what were doing!"  
  
"Oh…but, I really got to go, Trunks!"  
  
"……Goten, you should have went to the bathroom before we put this costume on! We're going to miss that scary guy's match!"  
  
"But it's going to come out! I can't hold it in!"  
  
"Oh, alright, let's find a bathroom."  
  
*Later*  
  
Trunks stands outside of a bathroom stall in the bathroom, the costume laying down on the floor next to him. "Goten! What's taking so long? We're going to miss the fighting!"  
  
Goten's voice is heard thourgh the closed door of a public bathroom stall. "Trunks, I'm going as fast as I can!"  
  
"Alright, alright, just hurry up!………Hey, who was that girl that Gohan was talking to earlier?"  
  
"I don't know. I think her name was Videl. Krillin said she was a girlfriend."  
  
"Gohan's girlfriend? Ohhhh……I didn't know your brother had a girlfriend!"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's a girlfriend?" Trunks falls down.  
  
"Goten, a girlfriend is a girl that a boy real likes, and goes out with to the movies and stuff, and eventually marries if they really like each other."  
  
"Ohhh…so Gohan's going to marry Videl? Does that mean I'll get a new big sister?"  
  
Trunks sighs. "They MIGHT get married, Goten."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
A few minutes passed. Trunks was growing even more impatient. "Goten! How much longer are you going to take?" A flush answered him and Goten stepped out of the stall.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the lights flickered. Dust from the ceiling floated down, shaken loose. Goten and Trunks had to brace themselves to keep from falling over.  
  
Goten looked at his friend. "Trunks! What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know! Let's go check it out!" They both ran out, the Mighty Mask costume laying forgotten.  
  
They ran down the hall towards the waiting room. Turning a corner, they run into what's left of the waiting area. Rubble and fire is the only thing left of it. Trunks stops dead, but Goten doesn't. Goten smacked right into him, sending the two sprawling forward.  
  
"Trunks! Why did you stop?" Goten got back up, holding a bump on his head.  
  
"Look at this place. Someone's really having a good fight! Goten, do you sense that energy? It's enormous!"  
  
Goten nods. "Yeah, it's big brother!"  
  
"Yeah, but who is that other power? And why is the sky so dark? And there is so much smoke!"  
  
"Yeah, it really scary! Like a horror movie!"  
  
"It feels so scary…so it probably means more fun!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" The two run out into the rubble and come across the ring. Except for a huge crater in it, the ring is otherwise intact. However, the same could not be said for the rest of the stadium. The stands have almost been completely leveled by Omega's blasts. Much of the city behind the stadium is an inferno.  
  
"Trunks, up there!" Trunks looks up to see a Super Saiyan Gohan floating in the air, along with a transformed Omega. "Who is that up there with brother?"  
  
"I think its that scary guy, but he looks a lot different than before. What's he doing?"  
  
Goten watches as Omega rises into the air, then fires a blast. In horror, Goten sees the blast pierce through that girl Videl.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan couldn't see anything else except for Videl as the energy pierced through her body. He couldn't see the ground, the fire, the rubble, or Omega. All he could see was Videl as she stood there for an instant, than slowly fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Time seemed to almost stop, or at least moving so slowly to torture Gohan with this horrible event. A second seemed to last an eternity as Videl's body fell. Blood flowed out like a river at the small coin-sized hole in her chest. Her eyes looked afraid, but slowly turned lifeless. Then she hit the ground.  
  
She wasn't moving at all.  
  
When she hit the ground, his ears allowed Gohan to hear the evil laughter; the laughter that came from Omega. He slowly turned back to Omega, his rage building.  
  
Gohan's teeth clenched. His fist tightened. Veins in his arms and forehead throbbed. "YOU…AN…I…MAL!"  
  
Gohan exploded with power; his energy field around him expanding to several times the area it was before and lightning reached out from his body, striking the ground below him and reaching out towards the sky.  
  
Gohan suddenly charged forward, faster than anyone else can even detect, and plants a hard kick right onto Omega's head, snapping it back. Then Gohan goes low, treating the stomach of the giant as if it were a punching bag, delivering several hard punches to it before giving Omega a hard uppercut to his jaw.  
  
As Omega floated back from the blow, Gohan charged forward again, landing another kick to Omega's stomach. Omega flew back from the force of the blow. Gohan charged an energy ball in his right hand, and sent it flying. Omega barely saw it coming in time to block it, covering his body in smoke. He looked up just in time to see Gohan charging forward, throwing another energy ball into Omega's face at point blank range.  
  
The blast sent Omega flipping end over end backwards, until he hit the ground hard a few hundred feet from the ring.  
  
Gohan saw this and exploded with his rage again, his energy bathing the entire island in a gold light. He fired dozens and dozens of energy blasts onto Omega, covering the area around Omega in a glowing dome of energy. Finally, Gohan backed off, but he was far from done.  
  
Cupping his hands in the traditional style of the Kamehame, Gohan gathered all of his energy for a single attack. An energy ball formed in his hands, and slowly grew to the size of a beach ball. Golden light flashed around Gohan and reflected across the island as his power grew more and more focused into the blast. Columns of light shot out of the energy ball focused in his hands, spreading up into the sky and out past the island, seemingly going forever.  
  
"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" Gohan let loose the blast right into the still glowing energy dome. The blast fed the dome's energy, and it spread to several times its diameter.  
  
As the energy dome made from the blasts eventually faded, and as it cleared effects of the blast could be seen. The dome had created a huge crater that was at least two hundred feet in diameter, all of blackened earth. The blast had let loose a horrible shockwave, smothering the fires from the blasts, yet still small columns of smoke rose into the air. The clouds began to part, allowing a little sunshine though.  
  
There was nothing left of Omega. He had been completely incinerated.  
  
Gohan floated in midair, his hands still thrust forward from releasing the blast. But his head hung on his shoulders, which were shaking. His eyes were shut, trying to stop what was coming but it was no use. The tears ran down his checks. "…V…Videl…"  
  
"Brother!" Goten's yell made Gohan's head snap up, and he looked back towards what was left of the stadium. "Brother, come here, quick!"  
  
Gohan flew back towards the ring. There he saw his brother and Trunks leaning over Videl's body, checking it out. Then came the best thing he heard.  
  
"She's still breathing!"  
  
Gohan landed fast and hard to get down to Videl as quick as he could. "Are you sure, you two?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes, but she's in real bad shape. She might not make it!"  
  
"Do you two have any Senzu beans?" Both of the kids shook their heads no. Without senzu beans, there was no way to heal Videl here.  
  
"Alright, you two, I'm going to have to take her to Dende. You guys try to find Krillin, Yamcha, and the others." The two boys nodded as Gohan picked up Videl.  
  
Gohan leaped into the air, then, took off at top speed, the force of his takeoff throwing the two boys backwards head over heels. Gohan remained a Super Saiyan to move at top speed, using his energy to create a wind shield to keep the wind off of Videl. He held her close.  
  
Videl's wound still bled profusely, covering his shirt in her blood. Gohan could barely sense her energy, and it was growing weaker by the second.  
  
She didn't have much time left.  
  
Gohan made the journey to the base of the tower in record time. He shot upwards, top speed. He didn't have a second to lose. He sped past Korin's place. Unfortunately for the cat-like god, he was standing next to the side of the tower. As Gohan flew past him, he was blown back. Gohan thought he heard Korin yelling something about no fly zones as he sped past, but he had more important things on his mind.  
  
Gohan zoomed over the lip of the lookout, landing on the floor of the Lookout. He could see Dende running out to meet him.  
  
"Gohan! I sensed your battle, there's no need to explain. Who's this?" Dende said, pointing to Videl.  
  
"Dende, she's a good friend of mine. She's hurt pretty bad, could you please heal her? Please, Dende, I can't stand to lose her…"  
  
"Yes, of course, please lay her down her." Gohan did as he was told, and Dende put his hands over her, his energy spreading through her body and gave a glow.  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Another cliffy, I know, but not as evil as the last one. I must be losing my touch.  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
xT-Zealot – I know, but those Metal Coolers were not the real Coolers, and Goku and Vegeta were nowhere near as strong as Gohan is right now. Plus, he could regenerate, making it a lot harder to beat. Also, more people would be familiar with Move 5 since it just came out in English, so I'm trying to not make too much reference to Movie 6.  
  
CustomMagnum – Gohan's strong, but nowhere near strong enough to go SSJ3, even if he is super angry. No, he's strong enough right now as is.  
  
gerrys giant green grassmonkey – Never underestimate how evil I can be. Bwahahaha!  
  
Sorceress Fujin – YES! YES! YES!  
  
vsd2oc – That's one BAD joke.  
  
Bcat – Love them all.  
  
Karisah – Couldn't get him to time travel, so I just sent him to the next dimension. By the way, what is up with the chocolate licorice?  
  
Evil Shadow – Sorry, but if he died nice and slow like I wanted, then there would be no way Videl would have lived. 


	16. Revelation

This is an AU about the world martial arts tournament. It's a Gohan and Videl fic, so those who for some twisted reason don't like those, just click on that little button labeled "back". In this version, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are the only ones who have entered the tournament. Goku is not coming back, and Vegeta and the rest of the gang are not entering either. Some are spectators in the stands, like Yamcha was. Also, Gohan felt that Videl was getting too close to finding out he was Saiyaman, so he had Saiyaman disappear. It's explained earlier in the fic.  
  
100 reviews! Yes! Thank you! ::Does dance even Saiyaman would find embarrassing:: Now let's turn up the heat…  
  
Disclaimer: I look out the window, I see the rain, and then I realize, I DON'T OWN DBZ!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
Videl's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurry. She could make out the sky above her, but not much else. Her brain kicked into gear. 'What happened?' She closed her eyes and the memory came flooding back to her.  
  
She remembered a transformed Gohan fighting that demon guy. She remembered the demon guy firing one of those light beams. She remembered it piercing her. She remembered falling back.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
She reopened her eyes. Her vision cleared up pretty good. Oddly, she wasn't in any pain.  
  
Then a green head with pointy ears and antenna poked into her vision and spoke to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Videl's eyes became wide and she scrambled back, trying to get away from the green thing. It didn't follow her.  
  
Her back ran into a pair of legs. She looked back and up to see Gohan, still in that gold haired transformation. "Gohan? Is that you?"  
  
Gohan's eyebrow perked up. "Of course it's me, who else would I be?"  
  
"Gohan?" The green man looked up to Gohan with a smile on his face. "You're still a super saiyan."  
  
Gohan pulled down a strand of hair and examined it. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it." He took a deep breath, and the gold hair faded back to black as he released the breath. He looked down at Videl with a smile, offering his hand to help her up.  
  
Videl took his hand and pulled herself up, looking around. "Gohan, what are we doing here? And where is here?"  
  
"This is the Lookout. I took you here so you can get healed. You were in bad shape." Gohan indicated his gi, which was covered in blood.  
  
Remembering the wound, Videl reached up to her shoulder. There was a coin sized hole in her clothes, but the skin underneath was pink and healthy.  
  
Videl looked at the green man. "You healed me? Um, thank you."  
  
The green man looked at her. "No problem. I'm always willing to help a friend of Gohan's. My name's Dende."  
  
Videl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dende. My name's Videl Satan."  
  
"Satan? Oh, your Mr. Satan's daughter, right?" Videl nodded, and Dende gave Gohan a weird look that she couldn't decipher. Gohan gave him the Son grin and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Videl tugged on Gohan shirt, indicating she wanted him to bend down. Gohan complied, and Videl whispered in his ear. "Um…why is Dende green?"  
  
Dende looked at Videl. "I'm green because I'm not really from around here. I'm a Namek." Videl started. She didn't think he had heard her. She blushed a little, embarrassed.  
  
Dende smiled. "I've got really good hearing. And don't worry too much about it, it's a good question from your point of view. I'm a Namek, so that means that I have the ability to heal and to create the Dragonballs. Speaking of which…" Dende gave Gohan a look.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I've got some work to do, don't I?"  
  
"You sure do, Gohan." Videl looked to right, towards the source of the voice. There was another Namek walking out from a building structure, except this one looked older. He was much taller than Dende, and he wore a dark gi with a white turban and white shoulder pads with cape.  
  
Gohan looked over to the new guy. "Hey, Piccollo. Yeah, a lot of people died today. I'll need to collect the Dragonballs to bring them back. But first off…Dende, could you tell me how my mother, brother, and the others are doing?"  
  
Dende nodded, and walked to the edge of the plateform. Curious, Videl walked to the edge to and looked down.  
  
And boy, did she look down. And down. And down.  
  
Videl involuntarly took a few steps back. Gohan smiled. "Yeah, we're up pretty high."  
  
Videl nodded, her eyes wide. "No kidding. How did we get up here?"  
  
"We flew."  
  
Dende looked back to Gohan. "Gohan, all of them are ok. Most of them are heading back to Capsule Corporation, but your brother and Trunks are…" Dende pointed to the lip of the plateform, and in that instant, Goten and Trunks shot up, transformed into Golden fighters as well.  
  
"Brother! You're here! Is your girlfriend ok?"  
  
Both Videl and Gohan turned red. Gohan put his hands up. "She's not my girlfriend! But she's ok. Dende healed her."  
  
"Gohan." The namek named Piccollo was looking at Gohan. "You had better go find Bulma and get the Dragon radar and find the Dragonballs."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Right."  
  
But Videl wasn't about to let him go without an explanation of what in the world was going on. "GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan cringed, and looked over to Videl. "You…probably want an explanation, right?"  
  
Videl glared and slowly nodded her head.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Alright, but we've got work to do if we want to fix all this. Let's talk on the way, please?"  
  
Videl's expression softened. "Alright" Then she remember something.  
  
"Um, Gohan, how do we get down?"  
  
"Oh! Um…You can't fly, so I guess that one of us will have to carry you."  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. They both said at the same time, "Don't look at us, we'd drop her!"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Ok, I'll carry you." Gohan walked over and but his arms around her waist. He was also blushing a great deal. Then again, so was Videl.  
  
Videl wasn't expecting him to just jump off the plateform. All four of them were dropping at an incredible speed. She yelled, thinking that he was insane, and wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck tightly.  
  
"V…Videl…you're choking me…"  
  
When the ground became visible, Gohan, Goten and Trunks leveled off, then sped towards West city and Capsule Corporation. Videl was able to get her breathing under control.  
  
She glared up at Gohan. "You could have warned me! You nearly scared me to death!"  
  
Gohan gave her the Son grin. "Sorry! I guess it can be a little nerve racking…" Videl let it go. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't fight the power of the Son grin.  
  
"Boy, we sure are moving fast! Hey, Gohan? What are Dragonballs?"  
  
"Dragonballs are very special. There are seven in all, scattered across the globe. However, once all seven are collected, the eternal dragon Shenlong will arise to grant two wishes."  
  
"That's sounds unbelievable. Is it for real?"  
  
"Yep. And you don't know what unbelievable is until you've hung around with me for a while."  
  
"So I guess that I'll be learning what unbelievable is in a little while?"  
  
Gohan blushed red. "I…guess so…"  
  
"So why do we need them?"  
  
"With the wishes, we can wish back all those who were killed at the stadium today."  
  
"You mean like what happened after Cell was defeated?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, everyone coming back after Cell was destroyed was due to the Dragonballs. We gathered them and used the wishes to bring back everyone."  
  
"Incredible…um, who was that Omega guy anyway?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "His name WAS Cooler. He was a murderer, killed countless people. However, my Dad killed him over nine years ago. I don't know how he came back or what he wanted."  
  
"Ok….hey, the gold fighter, it was really you, right?"  
  
"Uh….yes. I'm sorry I lied to you…I just didn't want everyone to know!"  
  
"So seven years ago, that strange group of people who showed up during the fight with Cell…that was you guys! And you were the little boy that was with them, weren't you?"  
  
Gohan looked straight ahead, not looking at Videl. He gave her a little nod of the head.  
  
"Then, my father wasn't the one who beat Cell, was he? No, it was you!"  
  
Gohan kept looking forward. "Yes…it was."  
  
Videl absorbed this knowledge, and began to process it. It was a real shock for her. But as she thought about it, she unconsciously brought her head up to rest on Gohan's chest.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan was really worried about Videl. Ever since he admitted that he was the one to defeat Cell, she hadn't spoken a word. He had been worried at what her reaction would have been when she found out, and it looks like he had been right to worry.  
  
He knew that Videl had a lot more questions to ask, but she just didn't ask them. 'Most of her beliefs and worlds have been shook or shattered today. Maybe it was too much for her.'  
  
Gohan and the boys continued their trek to West City. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the outskirts of the city, and two minutes later they landed at the entrance to Capsule Corp.  
  
Gohan reluctantly let go of Videl. Videl kept near Gohan, but her head was down and her right arm was pressed up against her chest upwards, like she does when she is thinking hard.  
  
Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "Are you going to be ok?" She didn't respond.  
  
Goten and Trunks raced forward to the door. Trunks quickly punched in the access code to the front door, and they raced in. Gohan followed suit and Videl was following him. Gohan took it as a good sign that she was keeping with him.  
  
Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Eighteen, Marron, Ox King, Oolong, and Puar were waiting in the front room. Chichi stood up when she saw the group enter.  
  
"Gohan! Where have you been? Answer me!"  
  
Goten spook up first. "Brother needed to help Videl! She got hurt!"  
  
Gohan looked at his mother. "That guy hurt her pretty bad. I needed to get her to Dende before it was too late."  
  
Trunks smiled, finding an opportunity to cause mischief. "Yeah, there's no way Gohan would let anything happen to his girlfriend."  
  
"She's not…"  
  
"Gohan, you've got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?!?"  
  
"Mom, please, she's…"  
  
"You don't keep secrets from your mother, you know that, young man!"  
  
"But…"  
  
Bulma decided to interrupt before it got too out of hand. "Videl is her name? Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, and…she just found out."  
  
Everyone glanced at Videl and at each other. They knew what that meant.  
  
Gohan decided to change the subject, he didn't want everyone talking about Videl. She wouldn't like everyone fawning over her. "Um…don't we need to get the Dragonballs?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yeah, we were waiting for you. We're ready to go."  
  
"Let's go." Gohan jumped. Those were the first words Videl had spoken for a while. Everyone looked at her. She was looking up again, no longer holding her head down.  
  
Videl smiled. "I always had I feeling about the Cell Games. It just seemed strange to me that my father was capable of that kind of strength. Now it all makes sense. I'm glad I know the truth. Now maybe I can really help. Let's get going."  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Not a real evil cliffy, but, hey, it is a cliffy.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
gerrys giant green grassmonkey – If you think that was evil, just wait until you see how this story develops!  
  
xT-Zealot – if you do that with this cliffy, you'll be craze by the end of the fic.  
  
The Smooster – everyone dead…stadium destroyed…I'd say so.  
  
Kamislash – Edge of the seat, huh? By the end, I'll have you running around in suspense!  
  
Dragon Empress – I needed to end it quick, or else Videl wouldn't have lived though it.  
  
Sorceress Fujin – YES YES YES YES!!! Hehehe  
  
Karisah – First licorice, now twinkies? What are you, addicted to sugar?  
  
vsd2oc – Of course Videl made it, I didn't want to deal with all the angry fans if she died.  
  
Tessa-Chan – HERE! 


	17. Searching for a Dragonball

Ok guys and gals out there, I'm skipping my usual intro to announce a call to arms. My roommate, whose name I will not disclose at the moment because it might send him into hiding, broke into my computer before he left the dorms and stole my hard drive. If you ever feel the urge to be evil or want to see justice done, contact me via AIM at smily2n8 to help me take him down.  
  
The cops and I want this man. He is the reason that I have not been able to update for over a month.  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ as much as my roommate owns my hard drive.  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
"…so I came over the hill and in front of me is this young boy holding a six foot fish! That boy attacked my car and called it a monster, but settled down after I said I was a human like him. He was real nice and polite, but very naïve. Turns out he had one of the dragonballs I was looking for, so we ended up traveling together. That's how I meet Goku, Videl."  
  
Videl nodded. Bulma had just finished explaining how the richest woman in the world knows a family that lives in the woods. Gohan had let Bulma tell the story since she could probably tell it better than he could.  
  
Videl shook her head. 'This is like some wonderful fantasy land that just as I think it can't possible get any weirder it does!'  
  
"Hey?" Videl looked up at the handsome guy sitting next to her in the plane. "Are you OK?"  
  
Videl couldn't look into his eyes. There was something about them that made her heart beat a little faster than she like. She looked down, only to get an eyeful of his chest. And that was even worse…  
  
"Videl?"  
  
Videl decided to just face forward. "I'm OK, Gohan. All of this…it's just a bit much. It'll take some time to get used to."  
  
Gohan smiled. "I know what you mean. But, you'll get used to it. Fair warning: it only gets weirder."  
  
Videl took a steadying breath.  
  
Videl looked forward into the seat in front of her. There, in a bag, lay the five dragonballs they had already collect. Two had been at Capsule Corp, another one at Gohan's house and the last two on Master Roshi's island. The last two were being tracked down now.  
  
"I sure hope that these things work."  
  
Gohan smiled. "They work all right, you don't have to worry about that, Videl."  
  
"But…can they really bring people back from the dead?"  
  
Yamcha, whom was flying the plane, looked back towards the young girl. "Hey, I was as dead as you can get and I was brought back to life!"  
  
Bulma, in the co-pilot's chair, smirked. "Don't worry Videl, most people come back normal." Most everyone, save a very red Yamcha and an unusually quiet Roshi laughed at Bulma's comment.  
  
Bulma wipe the tears that came when she laughed away and checked the radar. "Alright, Yamcha, we should be very close to the next ball. There!" Bulma pointed down to a small island in the middle of a huge lake. "The ball is down there. Take her down Yamcha!"  
  
"Right." Yamcha checked his seat belt, then pushed forward on the control stick hard, sending the plane into a deep dive. At the last second, he pulled the stick up, causing the plane to plow across the lake at terrifying speed. It slammed into land, rocking the plane everywhere before finally coming to a sudden stop, tilted at a large angle.  
  
Yamcha calmly unbuckled his seat belt and looked behind him. Most of the passangers in the plane were scattered out of their seats. They weren't expecting such a rough landing.  
  
Yamcha smirked. "Sorry! The landing strip was bad!" he said, but not really sounding sorry.  
  
Bulma picked herself up and glared at Yamcha.  
  
At the first bump, Videl instinctively reached out and grabbed something. Whatever she grabbed, it was heavy and wasn't bolted down either. Instinctively, she shut her eyes. She was joustled around a lot, but ended up on her back, her eyes still closed. Finally the plane stopped.  
  
"Um…Videl?" Videl opened her eyes when she heard Gohan's voice.  
  
His face was only a few inches away from hers.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan tried to grab something when the landing from hell started, but didn't react in time.  
  
The first smash into the water rocked the plane to one side, the blow smashing Videl into Gohan. She grabbed on him tightly.  
  
The next blow came from the other side, sending the two flying into the aisle between the seats, with Gohan on top and the two facing one another. Gohan kept his arms up to keep from crushing Videl, but low enough to cover and protect her.  
  
Finally the plane stopped. Everyone, save Yamcha in the pilot's seat, had been joustled and thrown.  
  
"Um…Videl?" Videl's eyes opened, then became real wide when she noticed how close Gohan was to her. "Are you Ok?"  
  
Videl stared into his eyes for a moment before responding. "Um…yeah, I…think so…" They continued to look into each other's eyes, and unconsciously they were getting closer. "Could…you get up please?"  
  
"I would…but…you have my waist tight…" Videl glanced down for a moment to realize that she was holding Gohan around the waist very tightly.  
  
"Oh…I should…let go…" They looked at each other's eyes again, and were drawing closer…  
  
"Yes…Yes…YES!" Chichi's voice awoke both of them back to reality. She, along with the rest of the group, were watching them with anxious eyes.  
  
Gohan and Videl pulled away from each other at lightning speed. Gohan had the Son Grin on, and Videl looked frustrated and angry. Both were very red. Chichi sighed.  
  
Gohan broke the akward silence. "Didn't we come here for a dragonball? I…guess we should get going, right? Hehehe…"  
  
Everyone sighed and climbed out of the plane.  
  
~0~  
  
'What had just happened back there? Was I really…. with Gohan…?" Videl's heart was going about a million beats per microsecond. No matter how hard see tried, the butterflies in her stomach would not go away. They only seemed to get worse. She was afraid to even look at Gohan's feet and see her reaction.  
  
Videl hung in the back of the group, away from Gohan. Most of the others were intent on finding the dragonball, save Yamcha, Bulma, and Gohan.  
  
Gohan seemed to be off in another world, not really paying attention to anything.  
  
Bulma was taking her aggression out on poor Yamcha. She was mad about that little stunt her did.  
  
"You did that on purpose, you moron! Now look at my plane, all banged up, just because you wanted to get us back for laughing at you! Arrgh!" Videl made a mental note not to make Bulma upset.  
  
The group walked across the beach of the island. Next to the beach was a hundred foot cliff, straight up. They would have to climb if the dragonball wasn't on the beach.  
  
"Ok guys, it should be pretty closer here…I'm guessing it's somewhere in that crevice." Bulma stated consulting her radar. Then, handing the radar to Chichi, Bulma began to climb.  
  
"Why are you climbing Bulma? Me or Yamcha could just fly up the…"  
  
"BECAUSE I NEED TO GET SOME AGGRESSION OUT!" Bulma's reply echoed across the lake. Gohan cringed.  
  
Videl thought for a second. A good climb would help clear her mind…besides Bulma might need some help. She ran up to the cliff and started to climb.  
  
"Hold on Bulma, I'll come with you!"  
  
Bulma didn't even glance down. "Sure."  
  
Videl took about fifteen minutes to scale the wall, but Bulma took almost double that time. Once they reached to top, they took in their surroundings.  
  
"It should be somewhere around…ah ha!" Bulma ran to the edge. There, on another ledge a couple feet away lay a nest with four orange eggs in it. However, one egg looked a little different to Videl.  
  
She looked at the egg closely, she realized it had seven stars in it. The dragonball!  
  
Bulma reached out with one hand, but she couldn't quite reach it. She inched closer…she could get a finger on it…almost there…  
  
Bulma's knee slipped, and she nearly fell off the cliff. She backed off, but then glared down at the group waiting at the shore.  
  
"Hey, guys, we found it but we can't reach it! How about a little help up here?!?"  
  
"No deal! You said you wanted to do it on your own and get some aggression out!" Yamcha's voice seemed almost mocking.  
  
"Arrgh! When I get my hands on that dragonball, the first thing I'm going to do is throw it at Yamcha's head!" Bulma continued her efforts to get her hand on the ball.  
  
"Bulma, Videl, look out!" Gohan's voice cried out in surprise. A huge shadow covered the two. "It's the mother!"  
  
Videl looked up at the creature behind her and Bulma. It was a large pink monster, with wings and tail. It oddly reminded her of a dragon.  
  
The creature reached out with it super long tongue, over forty feet, grabbed the nest, eggs and dragonball, then before she could do anything, swallowed them! The creature then took flight.  
  
Bulma must have found her voice again. "Hey, no far, come back, we saw them first!"  
  
Suddenly, a yellow disc of energy shot up at it. Yamcha's blast hit the creature dead on, and it fell into the lake below.  
  
Without hesitating, Videl dove off the cliff into the lake below. She splashed down, and swam after the creature.  
  
Appartly the creature wasn't as fast or agile underwater as it was in the air. Videl was easily able to catch it. She devilered a hard punch to its side, but it skin was so soft she doubted she really hurt it.  
  
That got the creature's attention. It turned and lashed out with it's tongue. Videl was able to dodge it, and used to opportunity to land a kick to the creatures's head. Her kick also bounced back.  
  
The creature retaliated by swinging it tongue around. This time, Videl swam up to get away but wasn't fast enough.  
  
The tongue wrapped around her ankle and lower leg, dragging her down towards the waiting jaws. There didn't seem like there was much she could do.  
  
'No! No! Not like this!' The creature dragged her down farther. Videl struggled, but it was no use.  
  
Videl looked down at the creature, growing angry. She wasn't about to let some dino eat HER!  
  
And again, like the fight with her father, she felt energy course through her veins and body, then focusing on her hand…  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan, seeing Videl dive after the creature, decided to follow her. He followed her at a distance. She seemed upset and he didn't want to encore her wrath.  
  
He watched as the creature tried to trap her, and how she fought back. However, the tongue eventually wrapped around her leg and try to bring her in.  
  
'I guess now would be a good time.' Gohan was about to charge in when Videl's body started to glow.  
  
'What the…?'  
  
Videl reached out, and suddenly the glow surronding her body left her. Now the light formed a ball in her hand.  
  
The light shot out of her hand, and Videl's energy blast cut into the creature, slicing it completely in half. Appartenly spent, Videl drifted.  
  
Gohan was defiantly confused on how Videl could even use an energy blast, let alone one that could slice a creature like that in half, but confusion had to wait.  
  
Swimming forward, he reached Videl quickly. She was floating, her eyes closed.  
  
Gohan grabbed her around the waist and pointed a hand to the ground. The energy blast shot Gohan and the unconscious Videl upward, shooting up out of the water.  
  
Floating in the air, Gohan put two fingers on her neck and brought his ear next to her mouth.  
  
'Good…she's still breathing. She really gave me a scare there.'  
  
Videl started to stir, and suddenly she was fully alert again. She stared up at him.  
  
"Gohan? Where….What happened?"  
  
"…You don't remember?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "I remember that creature grabbing me with it's tongue…the rest is a blank." She looked around. "Where is that creature…oh!"  
  
Gohan followed her line of sight down. Floating on top of the water was the two halves of the creature.  
  
"Gohan…you sliced it in half!" Gohan stared at Videl.  
  
"Actually…"  
  
"Isn't that a little cruel?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Did you even remember the dragonball?"  
  
"Er…no, but…"  
  
"Then drop me off by the shore and go back and get it! We need it to bring back all those people!"  
  
Gohan sighed. Defeated, he did what he was told.  
  
~Later~  
  
The plane had been ok, just a little banged up. After Gohan retrieved the dragonball, they set out after the last one.  
  
Gohan had his head down, thinking about Videl and that power she had. Occasionally he would glance up at her, but they did nothing to help.  
  
The group was pretty quiet. Without him noticing, Yamcha, Krillin, and Roshi heads snapped up. They looked at each other, then to the back of the airplane.  
  
A moment later, a knock sounded on the airplanes back cargo hatch.  
  
'What the..? Who could that be? We're a couple thousand feet up!"  
  
Krillin looked at Gohan. "Gohan, I believe that Piccolo wants a word with you."  
  
"Krillin, how do you know it's Piccolo?"  
  
"Gohan, he's been flying next to us for a couple of minutes now. We've been sensing his energy for a while. You must be getting rusty if you didn't notice that!"  
  
Gohan sighed and opened the door. The wind tried to suck the passangers out the door, but everyone was buckled in tightler, afraid that Yamcha might try to land again.  
  
Piccolo flew into the plane, and shut the door behind him. He looked down at his student.  
  
"Gohan, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alone."  
  
Piccolo turned around and reopened the door, flying out. Following his old master, Gohan floated alongside him, keeping pace with the plane.  
  
"That monster you fought at the tournament…Omega?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was Cooler, correct?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"…How did he come back from the dead? It doesn't make sense. Did you see a halo on him?"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "No, I didn't see a halo. But he should have, he's been dead for almost a decade now. But he didn't. Did he somehow come back to life?"  
  
"I don't know. There shouldn't have been a way for him to return, espically since neither sets of dragonballs have been used for years. But there is something else. As you know, every soul that dies in this universe must come to the Check in station."  
  
"You told me this. Even Cell went to that station."  
  
"That's right. But when you killed Omega, Dende traveled to the check in station to report on Omega and make sure he went to the HFIL. Omega never arrived. Never in the course of history has a soul, pure or evil, died and not gone to the check in station."  
  
"But…what does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan. All I know is that this is far from over."  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
This ain't over yet! In fact, this is just beginning.  
  
Response to Reviews: 


	18. Wishes

".A volcano. Had to be.a volcano."  
  
"The dragonballs are always in a random location. You know that, Gohan."  
  
"Still. a volcano. Ah!" Gohan winced again as more burn lotion was rubbed on his arm.  
  
The group had gone out for the last dragonball. They tracked the signal from the dragon radar to an active volcano past the coast. Unfortuatley, the volcano was near eruption and teeming with lava.  
  
Only Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, and Yamcha could possibly go down and get it. Chichi and Bulma were not about to let their younger sons to go down there. Yamcha and Krillin chickened out, therefore leaving Gohan to go down and get it.  
  
Using his energy to form a protective shield around himself, Gohan dived into the lava. Unfortunately, the shield distorted his vision. Not that it really mattered, since the lava made it almost impossible for his to see past the shield anyway. It took him almost an hour to find the dragonball.  
  
Once Gohan did find the dragonball, he was a couple hundred feet deep in lava. He also realized his folly.  
  
He couldn't pick up the dragonball with his energy shield protecting him. If it prevented lava from getting in, it would also prevent the dragonball. Gohan sighed as he realized what he had to do.  
  
Bracing himself, Gohan lunged forward, dropped his shield, and grabbed the dragonball. The lava engulfed him.  
  
The end result was a very singed Gohan shooting out of the lava, smoking trailing him.  
  
The gi Gohan was wearing, or what was left of it after his fight with Omega, was scorched. His hair was smoking, and his eyebrows singed along the edges. His skin was a deep red, and blistering in places.  
  
But he did have the final dragonball they needed to bring back all those who were killed by Omega.  
  
~0~  
  
"Ah! That stings!"  
  
A frustrated Videl glared at the half saiyan that sat next to her. "Oh, be quiet!"  
  
Gohan winced again as she applied more burn lotion to his arm. Videl knew the stuff had to sting, and she didn't like having to do that.  
  
'But he deserves it for what he did.'  
  
When everyone had chosen Gohan to go down and get the dragonball, Videl, not used to these superstrong abilities they all had, thought that he would put on a protective suit or something that Bulma had cooked up in her lab.  
  
She freaked out when she saw Gohan dive into the lava. It took everyone a good fifteen minutes to calm her down and explain to her that Gohan could survive in lava. Videl was extremely upset afterwards. She nearly had a heart attack!  
  
She was ready to throttle Gohan when he finally came out of the lava, but when he appeared, her resolve dissolved at the sight of him.  
  
Videl got Gohan back to the plane as fast as she could, Gohan being to drained to fly, immediately found the first aid kit, and got to work making sure Gohan would be ok.  
  
"Ah! Videl, please, warn me before you do that!"  
  
Videl glared at him, then without saying a word applied more lotion to his burned arm, causing Gohan at wince again.  
  
"Videl!"  
  
"Be quiet! I don't know how a guy who can dive into lava like you did could possibly not take a little sting."  
  
Krillin looked back at the two. "It's genetic. His father, Goku, could handle being thrown into lava, smashed into a mountain, crushed, beaten, and yet had a great fear of needles."  
  
Chichi nodded. "Yeah, I remember the time when Goku had to get a shot in the hospital after his fight with Vegeta. He nearly jumped out the window, even with all of his injuries. That's why he had to be restrained the way he was." (A/N)  
  
"Yeah, and he nearly broke that thing when the nurse came in with another needle!"  
  
Everyone started laughing, save Videl, who didn't understand what they were talking about. Shaking her head resighly, she decided to ask Gohan about it later.  
  
She got back to work. She had finished with his arm, and now there was only one place left to work on. The part of Gohan's body that she had been avoiding, but had to be done. He couldn't reach it, and she wasn't about to chicken out. She didn't want to give anyone suspicions about her feelings about Gohan.  
  
'We are just friends. We are just friends. We are just good friends. Nothing more than that.'  
  
Blushing furiously, Videl lifted up what was left of Gohan's shirt, and began to rub lotion on his back.  
  
'Damn. Hard as steel.'  
  
Her hands moved across his shoulders and worked their way to his backbone. Once there she started when Gohan shivered. Taking a breath, she continued her work.  
  
'You could use this thing for an ironing board. Uhg, cool it Videl. Gohan is not a thing. He wouldn't like being called that. Great, now when did I start worrying what Gohan thought about me?'  
  
Still blushing, but with a determined stare, she continued her work. Then she realized that Gohan wasn't wincing anymore. In fact, he was extremely quiet and still.  
  
~0~  
  
Seven glowing balls layed arrayed in front of the Capsule Corp building. Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Chichi, Oolong, Ox King, Krillin, Marron, and Number Eighteen stood around, expectant looks on their faces.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, Shenlong!"  
  
The sky turned dark, and lightning flashed across the sky.  
  
The seven dragonballs pulsed with energy, and with a single, final pulse of energy exploded with light. A single, wide beam shot into the sky, and twisted into a form. It continued to twist and turn until it took the shape of the dragon.  
  
The light faded and the dragon emerged.  
  
"Boy, I'll never get used to seeing him."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Ahhh! . This.This can't be real.can it?!?" Videl's mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
"You have disturbed me from my slumber. Speak, and name your first wish."  
  
"Now, how exactly should I phrase this wish? We want everyone to come back, but not Omega."  
  
"I thought you had this figured out!" Yamcha shook his head. "How about. 'Bring back of those who died today, except for all the really, really bad ones!"  
  
"Aw man. can people really be brought back from the dead like that?"  
  
"It has been set in motion. Now, name your second wish."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
".Um, does anyone have a second wish?" Everyone sweatdrops, including Shenlong.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Mr. Shenlong?" Moving his way up front, Goten stares up at the enourmous dragon. "I, um, have a wish."  
  
"Name you second wish."  
  
"Ok. um, could we have a meal that could keep five saiyans full for a whole day?"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Farewell."  
  
The dragon flashed in golden light before disappearing, and then the glowing dragonballs leapt into the air, hovered, and shoot onto the ends of the earth.  
  
Chichi looked at her youngest son.  
  
"Goten! When in the world did you come up with that wish?!?"  
  
Goten was hastily looking around for the food that didn't appear. "Aw, no food! Um, it was Mr. Vegeta's wish."  
  
"It was?"  
  
Goten sighed. "Yeah, but I forgot part of the wish. That must be why the food didn't appear."  
  
"What part."  
  
"Mr. Vegeta said that the food has to be edible, unlike Bulma's cooking. That's what he said."  
  
Everyone, save a steaming Bulma and a confused Goten, burst out laughing.  
  
"THAT.THAT.VEGETA!"  
  
Bulma raced to the Capsule Corp building, but stopped short of the door when it opened for her. She turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Hey, I found the food!"  
  
Three saiyans crossed the distance in less than a microsecond, and stared into the greeting room. There was turkeys and roasts, vegetables, fruits, pastas, desserts, and all kinds of foods stacked up in piles, steaming or smelling fresh, all of it looking delicious.  
  
The next microsecond passed and three saiyans had begun to feast.  
  
~0~  
  
Vegeta blocked the blast, only to have it spin the opposite direction around the gravity chamber back towards him. He continued the pattern, then added two more blasts spinning around for him to play tag with.  
  
He finally cancelled out the energy balls by letting them fly into his fists, then started some good old fashioned sparring in midair.  
  
He smirked. He wished he would have a decent challenge. There was nothing really to challenge him with, save for training his boy and verbal dueling with his mate, Bulma. The woman wasn't a fighter, but, boy, could she give someone a workout in exchanging words!  
  
Vegeta sighed. He had sensed a decent power down south some, but unfortunately he also sensed Gohan there, along with Trunks and his friend. He knew that before he could even fly half way there, those three would have eliminated it.  
  
He didn't even miss a punch.  
  
Now he sensed the group of friends zooming this way and that, gathering dragonballs he reasoned. Now they were just outside the building, summoning the dragon he assumed. There was a loud booming voice outside the place.  
  
He didn't even miss a routine.  
  
But then something happened that stopped him in mid punch.  
  
In fact, he nearly fell from his floating position.  
  
He floated down.  
  
There was no way. Bulma wasn't capable of such feats.  
  
Chichi was there, but she couldn't have done this in such a short amount of time.  
  
There was absolutely no way this was possible. It was a miracle.  
  
His nose had never been wrong before.  
  
FOOD!  
  
He touched the ground, and sped out of the gravity training chamber, zooming down the hallway in the direction that his nose told him. He was a blur.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan perked up all of a sudden from his turkey leg.  
  
Videl, watching him eat, was afraid that he had finally choked on his food. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, are you Ok?"  
  
Gohan looked down at the girl. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He turned back to his food.  
  
Suddenly there was a rush of air, and a man appeared. He was shorter than Gohan but still taller than Videl. Plus, his hair, standing up like it was, made him look taller. He was wearing what was obviously a dark blue workout suit. He was defiantly conditioned and a surperb fighter.  
  
Gohan didn't even turn around. "Hello Vegeta."  
  
The man Gohan called Vegeta turned around. "Where.where did all of this food come from?"  
  
Gohan responded between bites. "Dragonballs."  
  
"Ah." He nodded. "So those things are actually good for something."  
  
"You mean besides bringing you back after you get pummeled by some bad guy?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, then grabbed the nearest plate of meat.  
  
The gathering lasted for hours. The food seemed endless. But then again so did the appetites of those saiyans.  
  
Videl sat down, and decided to find out what everyone was saying about the attack today. She got back up, and walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
"Call me Bulma."  
  
"Ok, Bulma, do you have a radio somewhere that I could use."  
  
"Sure, here." Bulma walked behind a nearby counter, and set a small boom box on top of it. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Videl turned it on, and found a news issue.  
  
'.today the World Martial Arts Tournament was attacked by a terrorist. According to Mr. Satan, the terrorist had planned to take out 'the world's strongest man' and planted numerous explosive charges around the city and ring. Most of the population was killed, but fortuneatly, our champion was no where near the blasts, survived, and proceded to knock out the terrorist. More info will be available.'  
  
Videl switched off the radio. Her father.not again.  
  
It seemed her whole world was upside down. A few days ago she would have been proud of her father for doing such a feat. Now she regarded her past hero as a liar.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
~0~  
  
The feast continued until way past dark. So did the food, although only Gohan showed any sign of slowing down. Conversation with everyone else was easy, but Videl mostly stood away, not really part of the group.  
  
As the night grew late, people were beginning to leave. Yamcha and Puar were the first to leave, followed shortly by Krillin and Eighteen.  
  
Chichi was preparing to gather her family. Gohan saw this and sought out Videl. He found her outside. She had her copter capsule in her hand, staring at it. She looked very tired.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Videl turned around. "Hi, Gohan. I..I. yawn. I'm getting ready to leave. I've said good bye to Bu.Bu. yawn Bulma."  
  
Gohan cocked his head. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Um. tired."  
  
"Can you make it home?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking about."  
  
"Hmmm. Videl, you've got a long distance to cross. It's a good flight back to Satan City from here, and you probably don't want to risk it. Why don't you stay at Capsule Corp? I'm sure that Bulma wouldn't mind."  
  
"Yeah, but.yawn I need to get home. Dad would freak if I wasn't there."  
  
"Ok. Um. how about I just carry you home? I can go a little while longer without sleep."  
  
Videl thought for a moment. "Ok.sure."  
  
"Alright.oh! Um, I'll be right back!"  
  
Gohan dashed back inside. She saw him talk to the green man, the one he called Piccolo, and then came out.  
  
"Hey, your still serious about training, right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Of course. Let's get going."  
  
Gohan put his arms underneath Videl, cradeled her head against his chest, and slowly lifted off the ground. He held her both gently and securely at the same time. Videl felt safe in his arms like this.  
  
Gohan slowly lifted into the air, but didn't move forward. Instead, he looked down at her.  
  
"Hey, Videl? Why don't you close your eyes."  
  
Videl, too tired to nodd, already had her eyes closed. Soon, she felt a slight breeze against her, lullying her to sleep in Gohan's arms.  
  
~0~  
  
Gohan held Videl tightly. Cliffsides and trees zoomed past him a incredible speeds. He had suggested she close her eyes because he was sure she wasn't used to this kind of speed. His energy flame would keep the wind off of them, but still the ground moving like that could be unsettling and he didn't want Videl to get nauseated.  
  
Besides, those blue eyes of hers could be distracting. He didn't want to be distracted when he held Videl or this late at night.  
  
It took about five minutes to cross the distace from West City to Satan City. The Satan Mansion was easily spotted. Gohan floated down to it.  
  
"Hey, Videl? Which room is yours? . Videl?"  
  
Looking down, he realized the girl was asleep. And boy, did she look cute.  
  
He sighed. Ok, he needed to find her bedroom. Doing a quick scan of the fifty plus rooms, he found three with beds. One was adorned with Mr. Satan photos and sculptures, so he guessed that one belonged to Mr. Satan. The other two were very similar.  
  
'It's got to be one of these two, but which one? They don't look anything apart!'  
  
Finally, Gohan had to give it a guess. He climbed into one of the bedrooms, and gently set Videl down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.  
  
She didn't look too happy. He was cringing the moment he set her down.  
  
He stared at her. Boy did she look cute.  
  
An idea struck him. Gohan debated with himself if he should do it or not.  
  
As he thought, he silently brushed some of Videl's hair behind her ear. Her frown softened, and she almost smiled.  
  
That convinced Gohan. He leaned over to her.  
  
He placed his lips on her check, and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Videl stirred, but did not wake. Her frown turned into a smile.  
  
'Goodnight Videl.'  
  
Smilling himself, Gohan turned back out the window and headed home himself for some much needed rest.  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
Response to Reviews: Kyllir - Sorry this one took so long. I've had to rewrite it four times.  
  
Anime Gal - I am getting them into a lot. This one ain't really a good cliffy, but I've got some real good ones in the future.  
  
Chrissy - See Kyllir's Comment.  
  
Lady Foeseeker - See Chrissy's Comment  
  
Vsd2oc - Er, nice guess, but keep trying. 


	19. The Beginning of Something New

Ok, um, guys? Hello? Did you forget something? Like, maybe . . .  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Geez! Only one, ONE, review! If this keeps up, I'll defiantly loose my drive to write these things! Come on!  
  
REVIEWS FOR BOTH CHAPTERS 18 AND 19! If I don't at least get to the 171 mark, then that is just pathetic!  
  
**Caution: I've lowered the rating so that more people can see this, but it is a high PG-13 for violence**  
  
Note: Fanfiction.net has the rating automatically set to G through PG-13. Be sure to change the tab to include R's and maybe NC-17 (not all of them are bad), but only if you are old enough to read the stuff!  
  
Tournament Troubles  
  
The child in the dream was scared. There were many bad men around it, doing terrible things.  
  
The bad men were killing, defiling, destroying. There are death all around the child.  
  
The child had flames of destruction all around it but it felt cold. It was cold because it feared. But the fear wasn't coming from all the bed men.  
  
The child's fear came from only one of the beings in the dream. It flew high in the sky, death on black wings.  
  
It was going to destroy everything, including the child. The child knew it.  
  
The man with the black wings swooped down. The child braced itself. The man struck.  
  
And the adult awoke in bed, screaming.  
  
~0~  
  
There was light in his eyes. Groaning, the young man rolled over in an effort to get the sun out of his eyes, but found he had no more bed to roll over on to.  
  
With a gasp in surprise, Gohan tumbled from his bed and landed on the floor, head first, the rest of his body and his blankets following after him.  
  
Gohan considered just laying on the floor for a while, maybe getting some more rest, even if he was uncomfortable on the floor. But his usual alarm clock decided to make him get up.  
  
His usual alarm clock was Goten.  
  
"HEY BIG BRO .. ther?" Goten halted in mid lunge to Gohan's bed when he realized the older half saiyan was not on his bed but instead piled up on the floor.  
  
"Gohan? What are you doing down there?"  
  
"Mmmph."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Play time!"  
  
"You always say that, Goten. What do the numbers on my clock say."  
  
"Oh. Um, an eleven and a five."  
  
"Five past eleven. I missed breakfast. Mum must be upset . hey, what about school?"  
  
"Mum would have had me get you up if were late for school. Remember last week?"  
  
"All too well. I still wish you hadn't jumped on my back like that."  
  
"Yeah, but it's got to be better than that big nasty guy ramming you into a building."  
  
"Huh?" Memories of the tournament washed over Gohan. Entering the tournament. Finding Videl. The tournament began, but eroded with that mysterious fighter. Omega, he killed all those people. Fighting Omega, losing, transforming, Videl gets injured . . . speaking of Videl . . .  
  
"Hey, has there been any calls for me?"  
  
"Calls? Uh, no."  
  
Gohan sighs and picks himself up from the floor. He heads over to the closet. Inside there were a number of fighting gis, ranging from his casual blue gis, his more showy red and blue ones like the one he wore to the tournament, and a few others he had acquired during his life. He smiled at the small blue gi with white collar hanging in the back of the closet. He used to wear it as a kid.  
  
There was a suit plus a few school outfits that he had hanging for school, but since the school took a week off for the World Martial Arts Tournament, he didn't need any school clothes. He picked up one of his blue gis.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Good morning." Gohan stepped into the kitchen where the smells of lunch greeted him along with his mother. "Hey, Gohan, you don't look so good. Trouble sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird dreams."  
  
"About Videl?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Ah! I guessed right!"  
  
"Um, speaking of which, has, um, anyone called?"  
  
"No, Gohan."  
  
"Thanks. Mmm . . . "  
  
Chichi smiled. "Smells good, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . . " Gohan grabbed a plate.  
  
~0~  
  
The girl opened her eyes. She had thought she had heard her name. She listened and realized she was right.  
  
"Videl! Come on, Videl! Wake up!" The voice, however, was not coming from directly behind the door of the room. It seemed to come from farther away. She looked around and registered her surroundings.  
  
'This isn't my room . . . ' She was in the guest room. Her room was further down the hall. The two rooms were similar in furnishings but anyone who had seen her room could tell the difference.  
  
'And I'm still in my fighting clothes. What happened?' She tried to remember but her mind was still grogy from just getting up.  
  
Groaning, Videl got up and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Mr. Satan was banging on the door to her room. He stopped in mid slam when she came out of the guest room, a dumb look on his face. "Uh, hello, Videl. Whatcha doin' in there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The dumb look continued. "Um, how did you get home last night? From the tournament?"  
  
Memories of flying came to her for a second. Flying with a man with blood on his face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Mr. Satan snapped out of his stupid daze. Then he got into his superman stance. "Hey, I bet one of the workers came and brought you back! Huh, I'll have to thank them. They are nearly as considerate as me!"  
  
Videl groaned, but Mr. Satan didn't notice.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about my defeat of that nasty terrorist?" More memories sparked through Videl, but she did not make sense of them. "Yeah, I came up to him and . . . "  
  
Videl left unnoticed into the bathroom. There, she took off her clothes and prepared to take a nice, long, soothing bath in the hot tub.  
  
She piled her clothes on the floor. She paused at her shirt.  
  
Holding it in her hand, she noticed a small hole in it.  
  
'Looks like a bullet hole . . . but it isn't . . . ' A memory of a beam of light crossed through her mind. Then many of the memories came together, and pierced through the early morning fog of her mind.  
  
She remembered Gohan and his secret. The man who called himself Omega. Fighting. Dying. Then, reawakening in a place high in the sky. Flying.  
  
She remembered finding out her father's deepest secret, and lie. Cell.  
  
And Gohan's promise. There was no way he was going to back out on it. She didn't care what it took.  
  
She enjoyed her bath, noting that Mr. Satan was still ranting on outside, not realizing that he had lost Videl, both in body and mind.  
  
~0~  
  
Many people he cruised by did not have the reaction time to look up before he was gone, but those who did see him fly by saw nothing but a blur.  
  
Gohan cruised at speeds that oustripped many of the most advanced jet engines. And this was just a casual speed. His true speed could not be detected by but a few eyes in the galaxy.  
  
'And now I must teach someone else how to do this.'  
  
Gohan reached Satan City in less than five minutes, but landed on the outskirts of the city to walk the rest of the way. He couldn't let anyone see him flying. It would raise too many questions.  
  
Althrough a lie, it would be disaterous if the truth got out. Many would refuse it, fight against it. It could even lead to bloodshed.  
  
So that is why Gohan decided to walk to the Satan Mansion.  
  
There were many people out and about, and Gohan did seem a little out of place wearing his gi among all of the other clothes. But few hardly gave Gohan a second glance.  
  
'Mr. Satan's students have always paraded themselves. They would wear their training gis out in the open, proclaiming loudly that they were fighters. The art has become nothing much more than a popularity contest.'  
  
'But then again, I haven't trained in seven years. What can I say about the art?'  
  
It took Gohan about twenty minutes to find the Satan Mansion. The gates were closed, and there were even some armed guards at various stations.  
  
One of the guards eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want, kid?"  
  
"Oh! Um, I'm here to see Videl."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of hers from school. My name's Gohan."  
  
"Ms. Videl did not mention your arrival, kid. Leave. Now."  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"With the terrorist attack on Mr. Satan, I've been ordered to keep everyone out. Besides, Ms. Videl isn't in right now, she hasn't come back from the tournament."  
  
'That's a lie.' Gohan frowned. 'She's inside right now. I should know, I brought her back, and I can sense her energy in the house.' "I think that your wrong, sir. Videl is home."  
  
"How would you know? Your following her, aren't you!?! I should have you arrested."  
  
"No, I am not following her."  
  
"You're one of the terrorists! Heck, that was you at the tournament with Videl! All of the other competitors died during the attack, save the Satans, so how did you survive?!?"  
  
'Damn! I thought guards were supposed to be stupid! How am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
Fortunately for Gohan, rescue came.  
  
"You idiot, shut up for once!" The small figure of Videl came running out of the mansion. She didn't slow down, but continued running towards the gate. She jumped, back flipped, and cleared the gate, landing with the grace of a gymnast. Then walked forward like it was nothing.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Nice form."  
  
"I'll take that as I hope it was intented, Gohan." Videl turned to the opened mouthed guards. "If Dad is looking for me, tell him I went out with a friend."  
  
"But, Ms. Videl . . . "  
  
"See you later."  
  
~0~  
  
Videl followed Gohan into the park. "Hey, Gohan, what are we doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um . . . What do you remember about your fight with Mr. Satan? Back at the tournament?"  
  
"Huh? Um, I remember him knocking me down . . . and kicking me . . . but I beat him, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah. But do you remember how?"  
  
" . . . No, I don't. It's kinda blurred."  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground, his face intense. 'This is strange. Great power coming and going in an instant. Plus, not remembering any of it. Sounds a lot like the hidden power I had when I was young. But she can't be a saiyan. The Kais themselves said my father and Vegeta were the only saiyans left . . . '  
  
"Gohan? You ok?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Just thinking."  
  
"About me?" Videl got a mocking smirk on her face. Gohan put a hand behind his head and used the Son grin.  
  
"Not like that! No! I was just thinking about the, uh, training I'm supposed to give you!"  
  
"Sure, Gohan."  
  
"It's true! Listen, um, Piccolo is getting something for me, and until he gets to us, let's head to a better training ground, eh?"  
  
"What's wrong with right here? I used to train here at the city park for years!"  
  
"Not this kind of training. We'll probably need a lot bigger area. And clear of others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Other people. Training can be intense without a gravity chamber to limit your abilities."  
  
"Gravity . . . ?"  
  
"I'll explain later . . . "  
  
"You better."  
  
"Right. Anyway, I've thought of a place we could use. It's a little away from my house, my dad's old training ground."  
  
"Your dad didn't keep his training a secret?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought that people would not want others to see them train to keep their abilities secret from enemies . . . "  
  
"Father was never like that. He just trained for fun. He wasn't really concerned about strageties and all that. Fighting was mostly a game to him."  
  
"You're dad and mine are certainly different. I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Satan train."  
  
"Anyways Videl, it's about six hundred miles from here. I can carry you.."  
  
"I don't want to be carried, Gohan. I feel like . . . like . . . "  
  
"Like.?"  
  
"Never mind! I just don't want to be carried, OK?!?" To be up close to Gohan like that, no, she was afraid of what she might do. "I'll fly on my copter."  
  
"But that will take hours, and . . . "  
  
"Gohan. I. Am. Using. My. Jet. Copter." Videl reached in and pulled out her dynocap.  
  
" . . . Alright."  
  
They left immediately. Videl had the throttle at full, but she could tell that Gohan wasn't used to this speed by the fact that he would occasionally goof around, doing loops or barrel rolls.  
  
He was also distracted. It had to be some preoccupation to cause the guy to fly right through a forest and not notice he did nor realize that he had a nest of young birds sitting on his head, which he returned after a few minutes.  
  
The goofy kid, she couldn't help but smile and shake her head.  
  
The journey was going to take three hours, but half and hour away Gohan suddenly halted. Videl had to circle around back to him and put the copter on hover.  
  
"WHY DID YOU STOP?"  
  
Gohan cupped his right hear, showing he couldn't hear her over the roar of her engines.  
  
"WHY . . . DID . . . YOU . . . STOP!?!"  
  
Gohan sighed, then flew under the copter. He grabbed the underbelly with one hand, and with his other hand moved his finger across his throat sideways, telling her to kill the engines.  
  
'But, without the engines, can he hold this thing up?' A memory came back to her, of the first time she met Saiyaman. He had been holding up a bus in midair, and a bus was a lot heavier than her copter.  
  
She flicked a switch in the cockpit, and her engines died. She halfway climbed out so she could see Gohan.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"I sensed Piccolo."  
  
"Sensed . . . ?"  
  
"Yeah. He knows where we are headed, and is already there. We can start as soon as we get there. But, Videl, Piccolo has just done me a big favor, and I don't want to inconvience him any further. Could you please let me carry you? I can make the distance in less than a minute, and it's another half an hour this way."  
  
'Only a minute. Can a stand just one minute?' Thoughts conflicted in her mind, and she decided to play it safe.  
  
"No, Gohan. I don't want to be carried anywhere."  
  
"I still don't understand . . . "  
  
"Can it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Videl climbed back inside and reignited her engines, and they continued on.  
  
~0~0~0~  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Again, a light cliffy. What's the training going to be like? The beginning of the end starts next chapter!  
  
Response to reviews: Aurelia Lothlorien - That's alright, but I wish you reviewed more than once. You're the only review I got for that chapter. I know that it's slowed down, but give me three to five more chapters and the storm I started in chapter thirteen will be a hurricane! 


	20. The Secret of Power

Wow.  Not only did I hit the 172 mark, but I hit my goal.  10 reviews per chapter.  Incredible.

Well, let's continue, I guess…

BUT DON'T STOP REVIEWING!

" . . ." Speaking

' . . .' Thinking

~0~ Change point of views

**~0~Tournament Troubles~0~**

The adult was the child, again.  It happened whenever the adult closed the adult's eyes.  

The bad men were far away, but there were there.  And they were still coming.  They weren't here yet but it was only a matter of time.

"Hello?"

The child could see the man with the black wings.  He was leading.  He was destroying.  '

He was going to kill.

"Hello in there?  You ok?"

The adult opened the adult's eyes.  The adult's companion was trying to get the adult's attention.  The adult nodded.  The adult was fine.

The adult and the companion continued on their three-hour journey.

The adult may have been fine, but the child inside certainly wasn't.  

~0~

Videl watched Gohan through her jet copter's starboard (A/N right side) window.  She could tell he was spacing out occasionally.  Otherwise he would have passed over the numerous forests he seemed to plow into.

Not that she couldn't blame him.  Even at her copter's top speed the trip to their location was a good three hours away, and she had come close to nodding off a few times herself.

Thankfully, the journey was almost over.

Gohan suddenly pulled ahead, taking the lead.  She wondered what he could be doing, but realization hit her.

'_We're close, and he's showing me where to land.'_

Videl goosed the throttle and kicked in her underbelly hover engines.  It was a clearing about one hundred feet in diameter, surrounded by a thick forest.  In fact, one of many similar clearings in the area.  They seemed to be patched in the dense forest around them.

'How does such thick forest get clearings like this?  It can't be natural. . . .'

She landed in the clearing that Gohan had landed in and shut down her engines.  She climbed out, and capsulated her jet copter.  Walking up to Gohan, she noticed him checking out the area, as if looking for something.

"Gohan, what are you doing?"

"Gohan's looking for me."  Videl started, and unnoticed by her, Gohan jumped a little too.  Leaning up against a tree, covered in shade, was the green man called Piccolo she saw up in that lookout place.  He seemed nearly invisible in that shade.

"What took you so long?  I've been waiting."  Videl wondered if he was angry.  He certainly didn't look angry, but more passive.  No emotions at all.

"Sorry, we came as fast as we could.  Videl's copter isn't real fast."  Videl considered.  Her copter was the best money could buy, and could hit an incredibly high speed.  But that was slow to these guys?

"It's no big deal.  I brought you the equipment you wanted."  Videl looked around, but she didn't see any weights or punching bags.  Piccolo stepped forward, and for the first time Videl noticed the blue bundles of cloth tucked under his hand.

Piccolo tossed the bundles of cloth towards the two.  Gohan didn't move to catch them, and when Videl did Gohan held her back.

The two shirts hit the ground, sinking almost a foot into the ground.

Piccolo didn't seem to be surprised.  "Here, I brought these from Korin, just in case."  He tossed a small brown sack to Gohan, which he caught it instead of letting it hit the ground.

"Thanks, Piccolo.  You've been a great help." 

"Let me know if there is something else I can do for you, Gohan.  And Videl?"

Videl started.  Was he actually talking to her?

"Try not to overdo it.  You can easily get hurt.  Gohan's real loyal to his friends and doesn't like to see them get hurt.  Althrough he may have special consideration for you, I believe."

"What?!?"  Piccolo smirked and took off, ignoring the dumb and embarrassed look Gohan currently had on his face.

~0~

He couldn't believe it.  His old master, betrayed him?!?  Gohan thought that Piccolo, being asexual, didn't want anything to do with love stuff!

Gohan continued his dumb stare until Videl got his attention by kicking him in the knee.

"Are you going to get started or not?!?"

Rubbing his knee, Gohan nodded.  "Yeah, sure.  Um, let me get the shirts. . . ."

Gohan reached down into the hole the two shirts made and pulled one up.  He judged the weight and easily figured who it was intended for.

"What are those, anyway?"

"These?  Oh, their training clothes.  It's one of the ways to increase the difficulty of training.  The more difficult, the more intense, then the more effective the training is.  I trained for three years here in this place with my father and Piccolo.  I gained considerable strength then, but later I trained only a year in a much more intense environment with my father to gain the strength to defeat Cell."

"So the way you gained your power is intense training?  That's sounds a lot like any normal training method.  I've been doing that all my life."

"I know, but this is taking it to an extreme.  To your limits.  Here, catch."  Gohan tossed the shirt to Videl.  Videl caught it in her chest.

And the weight of the shirt made her promply fall down on her butt, the shirt crushing her lap.

"That shirt weighs about two hundred pounds.  It's a decent weight."

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, grinning.  "Opps, uh, yeah, I guess I should have. . . ."

Videl cooled down for a moment.  "So. . . . You wear these shirts to intensify your training?"

"Yep.  Just continue training, except double or triple the normal amount of time you usually do.  Plus, wear the shirt.  That's how to take yourself beyond you limits."

"But surely you don't learn how to shoot those light beams and . . ."

"Energy blasts.  They're called energy blasts, Videl."

"Right.  But you don't learn those by just training . . . do you?"

"No, you probably won't learn those on your own.  I'll teach you how to use those techniques.  Starting with flying."

"Flying?  Why flying, its has to be difficult."

"Not really.  Plus, I don't think I can stand waiting for that copter of yours to get anywhere."

~0~

". . . and your energy holds you up.  Really, a toddler could do it . . . I mean, and extremely talented toddler who has put years of hard work into it, of course!"  Gohan cringed at the look Videl was giving her.  

"This energy business. . . what are you talking about?"

"Well, it's, um . . . ."

"You haven't done this before, have you?  Teaching, I mean."

"Nope."  

"It shows."

"Thanks.  Now, I guess the best way to say this is that 'energy' is the thing that sets all living things apart from the inanimate.  It gives us life.  Flows through our bodies.  And can be focused to do almost anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything.  It can be focused outside the body to create those destructive blasts you saw.  It can be focused in different directions and allow a person to fly, channeled to increase fighting power, even transform the bodies if one is able."

"Ok, I think.  What happens if you run out of energy?"

"Energy is used for the smallest of movements to the greatest of attacks.  It is replenished with rest and eating.  If someone ever runs out of energy . . . they die."

Videl nodded.  It kind of made sense.  

"I guess the first thing I'll have to teach you is how to focus your energy."

~0~

"Focus my . . . energy?"

Gohan nodded.  "Sure.  Trust me, it's won't be that difficult."  '_Especially since you already have used energy . . ._'  He flashed back to yesterday. . . 

Gohan, seeing Videl dive after the creature, decided to follow her. He followed her at a distance. She seemed upset and he didn't want to encore her wrath.  
He watched as the creature tried to trap her, and how she fought back. However, the tongue eventually wrapped around her leg and try to bring her in.  
'I guess now would be a good time.' Gohan was about to charge in when Videl's body started to glow.  
'What the…?'  
Videl reached out, and suddenly the glow surrounding her body left her. Now the light formed a ball in her hand.  
The light shot out of her hand, and Videl's energy blast cut into the creature, slicing it completely in half. Appartenly spent, Videl drifted.

Gohan snapped back.  'But the problem is that she doesn't remember.'

_"Gohan? Where….What happened?"  
"…You don't remember?"  
Videl shook her head. "I remember that creature grabbing me with it's tongue…the rest is a blank." She looked around. "Where is that creature…oh!"  
Gohan followed her line of sight down. Floating on top of the water was the two halves of the creature.  
"Gohan…you sliced it in half!" Gohan stared at Videl.  
"Actually…"  
"Isn't that a little cruel?"  
"Um…"  
_ "Hello?  Earth to GOHAN!"

"Huh?"

Videl glared at him.  "You spaced out again, _teacher."_

"Opps, er, sorry?"

"Quit goofing off and get started!"  

"Yes ma'am!  Um, oh yeah, energy.  Here, sit down."

Gohan sat on the grass, and Videl sat in front of him, watching closely.  "I'll do this slowly, that way you can watch me better."  He brought his hands up, cupped and near his stomach.  He seemed to shake a little.

"First, you have to make yourself completely calm.  Then, you listen.  Listen to the center of your body.  Feel your energy flow through you, and where it 'pulls' the most.  Then . . ."

A small light started to form in Gohan's cupped hands.  Then, suddenly grew brighter.

" . . . you just bring it out."  Videl stared at the glowing energy in Gohan's hands, not realizing that she was getting close.  

"Cool, isn't it? . . . Videl?"

"Unreal . . ."  Videl continued to get closer to the glowing ball.

Gohan stood up, and the ball of energy in his hands faded to nothing.  "Eh, he he.  Right, now, how about you try?"

Videl stared at him, then down at her hands.  Slowly, she cupped them like Gohan had.  

Gohan watched her.  Videl was staring at her hands.  He smiled.  "Remember, just feel it, from the center.  And just bring it out."

" . . . O . . . kay . . ."

Gohan watched her concentrate.  He knew it was going to be tough on her, but he knew she could do it.  As he watched, he became aware that she was shaking a lot, and that her face was tense.

'She's trying to force it.'  "You've got to relax, Videl.  You're never going to get it if you try to force it like that."

Videl looked up at him, and Gohan was surprised that there were tears in her eyes.  "I have to do this!"

Gohan came down to her level.  He smiled at her, brushed a tear from her eye.  "Don't worry.  This is pretty new to you, and tough.  Give it a little time.  You'll get there.  Just relax."

~0~

Videl closed her eyes concentrated.  She felt her energy croasing through her, centered at her stomach. 

Gohan's words seemed far away, but she could still hear him.  "Feel the energy from your center, and slowly bring it out.  Relax your muscles."

Videl tried to do as told.  She could feel the energy at her center, and slowly tried to force some of it out of her body.  

When Videl opened her eyes, a faint gold glow was coming and going from her hands.  

"You're close.  C'mon, keep it up.  Now, focus it into a ball."

Videl focused her mind and will on the energy.  Her hands glowed a little brighter, and then a small glimmer between her hands.  

Videl focused harder.  The glimmer slowly grew brighter, and the energy became more steady in her hands.  

Suddenly it clicked.  There was no way to describe it.

The ball was glowing steady in her hands, and Videl realized it wasn't as hard to keep it focused.  She could feel her energy flowing through her now, she didn't need to look for it.  It was there, and she knew she could control it.

She held the small ball of energy in her hands.  It was like a trophy of accomplishment.

But unfortunately, it was draining her strength.  In a moment, the ball evaporated and she fell forward.

She fell right into Gohan's chest and arms.

He smiled down at her.  "Nice going, Videl.  You did it."

Videl closed her eyes.  She was so tired . . . and it felt nice to be leaning against Gohan.  "So . . . do you think I can fly now?"

"You probably need practice on focusing that energy first, Videl.  And it's getting pretty late.  How about we call it a night?"

Videl looked up at him.

"Besides, it's almost dinner time, right, Gohan?"  Videl smirked.

Gohan nodded.  "Yep, my favorite part of the day!"

They both laughed, and Videl continued to lean against him.

~0~0~0~

REVIEW!  REVIEW!  REVIEW!  REVIEW! REVIEW!  REVIEW! REVIEW!  REVIEW! REVIEW!  REVIEW! REVIEW!  REVIEW! REVIEW!  REVIEW!

Response to reviews:

Ch 18.

            Otepoti – Thank you.

            Burenda – It's sad no one's reviewing.  Thanks.  I guess they're missing out.  About the five thing, well, I guess I can't count.

            Aurelia Lothlorien – Thanks for the reviews.  I do have a soft side, despite popular rumor.

Ch. 19

            Aurelia Lothlorien – Gohan has a good reason for not carrying the copter.  I just haven't thought of it yet.  Um, the dream sequence, if you haven't guessed, is leading up to an important part of the story.  Realizes all the reviews with open mouth  That a lot of reviews . . . 

            Otepoti – Here's more and more to come.

            Shadowmusic – I don't have a lot of free time, but I'll do what I can.

            Drizzts-death – I'll only stop if I get less than five reviews per chapter.

            Immortal7 – I say I have reached my mark.

            ShaggyDiz – You might be, strike that, you WILL be surprised where I go with this.

            Burenda – I try to keep a few of the classics, and I plan to take this story to a place no other G/V fic has gone.

ADVICE WANTED!  I've been having trouble loading this chapter.  The _italics_ sometimes show and sometimes they don't.  I'm writing these as a word document, converting to web page, and loading to fanfic.net.  The all italics show on the web page, but in some parts of the fanfiction version they are not in italics.  If you have any ideas on how to help me with this, contact me immediately!


	21. Attempt on Videl's Life

It just occurred to me that I haven't been writing any of my disclaimers to chapters anymore.  They can be considered to be the best part because they can be so damn funny.  Well, I'll start them again.

Disclaimer:  

**~0~Tournament Troubles~0~**

The sound of an engine shutting down filled the courtyard outside the mansion.  When it finished, a small figure could be seen slowly climbing out of the cockpit.  

Videl opened the door to the mansion, but how she did it with her eyes closed.  

"Good, er, evening, Ms. Videl.  You're in awfully late. . ."

Videl mumbled something incomprehensible in response and continued to her room without stopping.  Curious, the butler followed her.  In one of the many hallways there she encountered her father.

"Videl!  Where in the world have you been?  This is the fifth night in a row you've come home late.  Hey, hold on a minute Videl . . . !"

Videl did not even open her eyes and turned into a room.  A few seconds later there was an audio 'Plop' in the room.

"Er, Videl?  Sweat pea?  That's not your room . . ."

"I don't think she would have made it to her room, sir.  In fact, um, . . ."  The butler looked into the room.  There, a good ten feet from the bed, lay Videl on the floor fast asleep.  " . . .she didn't even make it to that bed."

"No kidding.  What's going on with her?"

~0~

The evil man with the black wings was coming very close.  There was nothing the child could do, but whimper in fear.

The adult was getting edgy. . . .

~0~

Videl awoke the next morning to a crick in the neck.  Sleeping on the floor was definitely not good for posture.

She sat up, and looked around.  She was in one of the large multiroom bedchambers in the Satan mansion.  Obviously, she hadn't made it to her own room.  But then, why hadn't any of the maids move her to her own bed, or at least, to the bed in this room?

Videl shook her head.  All she had to do to find that out was to ask one of them.

Willing herself to stand up, Videl exited the guest chambers and headed to her own room, slowly do to early-morning grogginess.  She had always been slow in the mornings, but even more so since she started training with Gohan.  

'Which has not changed my feelings for him one whit.'  Thought Videl.  'I do not have any feelings to him, no matter what happens!'

Videl entered her room, closing the door behind her.  Then she leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath, and looked up at the open rafters that made her bedroom a lot taller than usual. 

'What is going on with me?'  This tension in her chest, the light-headedness… they came every time she thought about the teen who had been training her the last month.

Sighing, Videl made her way into the bathroom and shower that was connected to her bed chamber, taking off the smelly training clothes that she had slept in.  'Maybe a nice, long, hot shower will knock some sense into me.'

~0~

Gohan stretched his arms and greeted the sunshine that was flooding into his room with a grunt.  Usually, he was very happy to see such a nice day.  

Taking a damp washcloth from the bathroom next to his room, he washed his face to wake himself up.  Gohan then returned to his room and dressed himself in a new gi.

Glancing at his old, dirty gi, he noticed another one stuck to his belt.  Gohan sighed.  Ever since he had started to train Videl he had noticed these strange, white feathers around.  He couldn't figure out where they were coming from or even what bird or eagle they were from.  A small mystery.  He sighed.

Chichi and Goten were not downstairs, but that was not unexpected.  They were both at Capsule Corp.  Gohan was going to be alone for most of the day.

He frowned.  No mother telling him to study, no younger brother to look after… he usually was beyond excitement at times like this.  But today he couldn't help but feel down, and even worried.

There was something wrong in the air, he decided.

~0~

Videl stepped out of her shower, wrapped in a towel.  She flipped her short hair back, shaking water out of it before wrapping her hair with another towel.  Once dry, Videl put on undergarments and a comfortable, white t-shirt.

'A lot more comfortable than that other one…'  She eyed the shirt in question.  It had landed with a heavy thump in the bathroom when she had taken it off before her shower.

_". . . you must wear that shirt as often as you can, Videl.  It will really help with your training."  _Gohan's words came back to her.

'Gohan was right.  That heavy shirt has made even basic training a lot more challenging.  But still, it feels nice to go without it for a little while.  A little break.'  

She noticed that the door to her bedroom was slightly open.  She could have sworn that she had closed it.  She did so now, and locked it.  

Videl move over, turning on her stereo to some soft rock music, to help get her revved up for the day. She moved over to her bed and sat down facing her dresser.  

Videl grabbed a brush from her dresser and began to comb her hair.  She may not have really cared about how she looked, but she didn't what to look like someone off the streets either.  And this desire had been growing lately, too.

The lamp on her dresser shook a little, and Videl felt a slight wind from above her.  Startled, she looked to see the threat.

A man, crotched up in the rafters of her room, suddenly jump down, slashing with some type of claw.  

Instinct took over, and Videl rolled sideways to avoid the claw but before she could do anything else she had the man's fist in her face.  She toppled off the bed, grabbing the bed sheet with her, yanking it off the bed.  The assilant toppled over the other side of the bed, but quickly got back up.  It was then that Videl got her first good look at him.

And she recognized him.  "Oh my god . . . Thayne!"

Thayne was muscular and tall, wearing black work-out pants with a tattooed snaked that curved around his chest.  Long, blond hair tied back in a braid.

On his left hand was a three-prong claw, made of energy that seemed to come from some small device attached to his hand.  The claw hummed, sticking out about a foot and a half from his hand.

Thayne smirked, and charged at Videl.

~0~

Gohan flew out over the ocean, his destination Kame house.  He needed to talk to Krillin about something.  But still he couldn't help but feel sick.  Like there was something he was missing.

~0~

The door was smashed flat was Videl was thrown through it.  She was down for but a second, getting up in a flash, just in time for Thayne to somersault up to her and kick her into a bookshelf in the main room.  

Videl's shirt was torn in some places, and she was bleeding.  Plus, she was sure that this sickco was getting some good views of parts she necessarily did not want anyone seeing, but right now she was more concerned about getting out alive.

Thayne charged again, but Videl was able to sidestep his claw in time and land a hard blow to his side.  It pushed Thayne back, but did not slow him down.

Videl grabbed a floor lamp and swung its base at Thayne.  It missed, but bought her some time.  

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?"

Videl swung the lamp again, but this time Thayne sliced it in half with his claw.  He then charged forward, sliced what was left of Videl's weapon, grabbed her head, and slammed her against the wall. 

Thayne smiled.  "Master wants to see you."  

Videl struggled.  Thayne reached back with his claw hand, about to plung it through her skull.  Videl saw this, and with an adrenaline-powered shove, was able to free her head from his grasp and duck, the blades only catching a few hairs on her head.  

Videl tried to roundhouse him, but Thayne ducked back, leaning until he was almost touching the floor.  Then, with cat-like agility, leaned forward again until his face was an inch from Videl's.  Thayne's eyes narrowed at his victim's determined stare.

Videl again tried to punch his face, but Thayne ducked it in time, putting him in perfect position for an uppercut.

Videl tried to dogde, but was too late.  The claw sliced her shoulder, not to mention her shirt and bra strap.   The wound looked bad, drenching her shirt with blood.

The blow sent her into the middle of the room.  She got up, but was definitely wincing in pain, holding her cut shoulder and panting.

Thayne was laughing.

Videl went down on one knee.  It seemed that all of her energy was leaving her.  Energy, that sparked a memory…

_"Huh?"_

_"What's the matter, Gohan?"_

_"Goten's energy just flared.  Twice.  In the Son family and with our friends, if an energy flares twice, it's a distress signal.  Then I follow it to help out."_

Videl needed help.  Maybe, just maybe, Gohan would feel it.  

Fortunately, Thayne was just standing there for the moment.  Mocking her.  But giving her the time she desperately needed.

Videl closed her eyes.  There, her energy. . . she could feel it.  She focused it, and then. . . it flared.  'That's once. . .' she thought.  She concentrated again, but. . . it was getting so hard. . . 

'There!'  Videl pulled together, and her energy flared once more.  'Now, please, Gohan, tell me you felt it.'

Thayne smirked.  "Hehehe.  Videl, I know that you're calling that boyfriend of yours.  Don't worry, you'll be long dead before he gets here."

Videl was astonished.  "How did he know. . . ?"

Thayne smiled sadistically.  "I've learned a few new tricks since we last met."  He charged.

~0~

Gohan stopped suddenly, the ocean waves underneath him crashing together.  

"What was that?  I could have sworn I felt. . ."  He jerked up.

"Again!  That's definitely Videl, but why . . ?  Wait a second, a double energy flare. . . Goten's distress call!  Videl could need help!"

With a golden flash signaling his transformation, Gohan launched himself towards where he felt Videl's call.

"Shit, I'm half way around the globe!  Videl, hang on. . . !"

~0~

Videl spun to avoid Thayne's claw, but the spin made her lose her balance and she tumbled to the floor.  

Thayne kicked her, and she skidded across the floor.  He then reached down and lifted her up by her head.

Videl seized the opportunity by grabbing Thayne's hand, and kicked his feet out from underneath him. She reached back to slug him, but Thayne beat her to the punch.  

Thayne's blow sent Videl sprawled up against a couch.  Her energy was low, her wounds were throbbing with pain, and she couldn't catch her breath.  She just leaned against the couch for a moment.

Thayne picked himself up off the floor and rubbed the side of his arm where Videl had kicked him earlier.

"Girl. . . you are way too much trouble.  I think I will have some . . fun before I kill you."

"But . . I thought . . that . . you were going to take me . . . to see . . someone."

"Yes, but . . . to see Master you must be dead.  You're not . . . so I'll have to make you dead.  But . . it doesn't matter how you die.  Maybe . . . I'll skin you.  Yes, starting with the face.  I've already begun . . Hahaha!"

Videl reached up and touched her face.  There, on her right check, were three cuts, bleeding.  Angrily, she grabbed the couch she was leaning against.

With a grunt, Videl picked up the couch and threw it at Thayne.  Thayne barely dodged it, and had even more trouble when Videl tried to kick him.

The third time was the charm as Videl's third kick landed, and she began a series of attacks, all landing on Thaynes face, then sprang up to land a hard blow on his shoulder.

Thayne fell to the floor, but before he could get up Videl stood on his chest, and landed a hard blow to his face.

Both backflipped, staring at each other.  Thayne reached up and touched his swollen face.

"You bitch, I'll make you suffer!"  Thayne charged at her.

~0~

Gohan was at full speed, and he wasn't liking what he was sensing.

Videl's energy was nearly gone.

~0~

Videl bounced off the wall, quickly spun to try to avoid the next attack, but again was too late as razor sharp claw marks appeared on her back.  She screamed.

Videl fell to the floor, but had to roll quickly to avoid Thayne's stomp.  She wasn't fast enough to avoid his next kick into her gut, or the one after that.  Videl rolled again, and was finally able to stand.

She dodged one, two punches, but Thayne's third punch landed, sending Videl stumbling back.  She was barely able to keep standing.

Thayne leaped up, intending to stomp down on Videl, but she was able to dodge it.  Instead, Thayne used the momentum to propel himself up to the rafters of the room.  

Videl, seeing him up there, ran to a wall then up the wall.  She pushed off the wall and tried to kick Thayne.  He blocked but was pushed into a support rail, and Videl used the opportunity to land a hard right to his face.

Thayne landed on his back underneath the rafters.  Videl jumped down to try to land a double kick, but Thayne stuck his feet into the air.  Videl instead landed on Thayne's feet, and was propelled back up.  

Videl backflipped, only to see Thayne waiting for her, claws ready for the killing blow . . .

She grabbed a rafter, and swung herself sideways towards a wall, landed feet first, and pushed again to tackle Thayne.

Thayne was caught by surprise and was pounded into the wall. 

Videl got up but stumbled.  She was so weak, her vision was blurring in and out of focus.  But she could see Thayne struggling to get back up himself, using the wall for support.

'I've only got one chance . . !'

Summoning the last of her energy, Videl cupped her hands on her forehead, preparing for the last technique that Gohan had shown her.

"Ma . . .sen. . .ko . .ha!"

The energy blast struck home, sending Thayne through the wall and into the air outside the mansion in a cloud of smoke and debris.

Spent completely, Videl collapsed.  

Thayne appeared in the smoke, floating in the air, a crazy smile on his face.  "Close, bitch . . . but not yet!"

"THEN TRY THIS!"

A golden haired youngster appeared suddenly between Thayne and Videl, floating near the hole Videl had made.  His hands were also on his forehead, an energy ball glowing brightly.

"NO!"

"MASENKO HA!"  The energy consumed the madman, his death shriek echoing through what was left of the mansion.

And a transformed Gohan looked behind him, and didn't like what he saw.  

Videl was hurt badly.  Her t-shirt was cut to ribbons, not hiding much, and she was covered in deep cuts and blood.  

Gohan flew up next to her, but was afraid to move her.  He didn't know what to do.  

Videl was moaning and wincing in pain, curling up into a fetal ball.  Gohan kneeled beside her.

"Videl?  Can you hear me?"  There was no response.

~0~0~0~

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Response to Reviews:

            Silver – Sorry about not updating.  I've been busy with college.

            Videl – Ok

            Mytic Gohan's Chrissy – Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on.

            Otepoti – Thank you

            RJ – Geez, I am, ok?

            Adbzfan2k03 – Review some more, please?


	22. Darkness Descends

Let the evilness continue.  Bwahahaha!

Disclaimer: Who here thinks I own this?  silence  Thought so.

**~0~Tournament Troubles~0~**

The adult was hurt.  And the child was in fear.

One of the black winged one's smaller minions had come.

The rest were coming, and the black winged one was right behind them.

~0~

Gohan knelt beside the beat up form of Videl.  She didn't look so good.  

Videl looked like she was only wearing the t-shirt she worn to bed, and it was torn to shreds.  She was covered in cuts and bruises.  It didn't look like she had actually been stabbed, but the quantity of wounds certainly made up for the quality.

Afraid to move her due to the number of injuries, Gohan's options were dwindling.  He didn't have any sensu beans with him – he had left all of his at his home.  He couldn't move her, so he couldn't bring her to Dende either.  And her energy was fading.

Sweating furiously from worriment, Gohan ripped a strip of cloth from his gi and reached down to wipe away the blood.  However, the moment that he touched her she jerked away and cried out in pain.  

Panicing, Gohan did not realize that his energy was spiking.  He was too engrossed with Videl to notice.

~0~

Krillin waited outside Kami house for Gohan to arrive.  Gohan was supposed to have been here over an hour ago, to watch Marron while Krillen and Eighteen went out, but at this rate they would be too late to do anything.

Then the short man looked up.  There were a lot of dark clouds brewing, and fast.  It was kind of ominous.

'Where is Gohan?'  Krillin closed his eyes and reached out with his mind.  'There is a lot of energy out there . . .'

The waves of the ocean around the island became rougher, crashing to shore with an incredible intensity that drew the attention of everyone on the island.

Krillen reopened his eyes to find Roshi, Eighteen, and Marron standing near him.  He unconsciously put himself between his wife and Master Roshi, to keep Roshi away from Eighteen.  For his own good.

But women were not among Roshi's priorities right now.

"Krillin, do you feel this weird energy?"

"Yeah."

"But . . . where is it coming from?"

"I dunno . . . and I'm starting to worry about Gohan.  I sensed him coming, but now I don't sense him at all."

Roshi nodded.  A moment passed by in silence.  The sky grew darker and the lightning grew more intense.  In fact, it seemed like sections of the sky were even glowing.  It wasn't lightning.  These sections seemed otherworldly.  

Then they both gasped at a new sensation.  

"Do you feel that, Krillin?"

"That's Gohan alright, but he's pretty far away.  His energy is pretty frantic, too.  You better go check it out Krillen."

"Right."  Krillin took off, fighting the storm that seemed to grow more intense by the second.

Roshi watched him go.  He had a bad feeling about this.  

Then he smiled.  He was alone with Eighteen.  Might as well have some fun.  

~0~

Gohan brushed away Videl's hair, and wiped away the blood there.

"Come on, Videl, don't you dare give out on me now."

In response to him, her breath shuddered, and with it came a trickle of blood.  Gohan was running out of options.  In his head, he was reliving all the memories of her training and fighting crime.  He had never seen her this bad.

Lighting bolts flashed in the background.  Then a bolt struck an unlit lamp post.  The electricity from the bolt caused the bulb to shine like it was turned on a brief moment before it exploded a millisecond later.  

It gave Gohan an idea.

Taking his hand, he ran down the side of Videl's face and neck, stopping at her chest near her heart. (All hentai please keep quiet.)  Gohan focused his energy, but in a way that he hadn't really tried before except with his father.

Videl's body began to glow with a golden light, and her breathing became calm and even.

Gohan sighed.  By transferring his energy into her body, he could at least keep her alive until help arrived.  But now he couldn't leave to go get help by himself.

~0~

Krillen sped off, dodging the occasional lightning bolt.  It was weird.  He had traveled the entire globe, but he had yet to get past the storm.

Either the storm was following him, or the storm was raging everywhere.  And the sky still had those weird glowing areas.  He poured on the speed.  He wasn't as fast as the saiyans, but he certainly could get somewhere when he wanted to.

Arriving in Satan City, Krillin realized that he was close to Gohan.  'But what is he doing here?  This is in the opposite direction of Kami House.  Damn, he's ruining my day with Eighteen . . .'

Narrowing down the search, he sped off in the direction of Gohan's signal.  It wasn't long before he reached the largest house in the city. 

'Or was.  It looks like it's pretty beat up.  What happened here?  Gohan's definitely down there, through.'

Krillen landed near the demolished gate.  Noticing something, he walked over to the side of the wall to discover . . . 'A BODY?  What the . . .?'  Krillen knelt down to inspect the body.

'He's dressed like a guard.  There's even a unit patch.  Hmmm. . . . Satan Security?  So this is that goof's place?  Let's see . . . these guys are pretty dead.  By the look of it, they were stabbed by some sort of claw.  And the killer was fast too.  These guys don't even have their guns in their hands.'

Walking past them, he arrived at the still intact door to enter the almost intact front room.  It looked like a wall had been blown out.

There, he saw Gohan kneeling next to a figure. 

Then he got a second look at the figure.  "VIDEL?!?  Gohan, what happened?"

"To be blunt, she got beat up.  Listen, Krillen, I'm glad you're here, but she's dying.  Get to Korin tower or my house, quick, and grab some sensu beans.  I can't, I'm the only thing keeping her alive.  Hurry!"

"Right!"

Krillen blasted off through the blown-out wall and rocketed out of Satan City, heading for the closer Korin tower.  He traveled for about two minutes before another figure shot past him.

'What the . . .?  Was that Piccolo?'

Krillin shot back towards the rocketing figure until a bolt of lightning illuminated the figure, confirming it was Piccolo.

"Piccolo!  Are you heading towards Gohan?"

"Yeah, I sensed he was in trouble."

"He's fine, but his friend isn't!  Do you have any sensu beans?"

"Yeah, I try to keep a few with me at all times."

"Good, then, let's hurry."

Together, they streaked off through the storm.

~0~

Gohan wiped sweat from his eyes and continued to focus his energy into Videl.  It didn't take much to keep her alive, but he lost a lot in the transfer.  He was growing tired.  

"Brother!"

"Goten!?!"

Sure enough, Goten, followed by Trunks, stormed into the mansion.  "Gohan, we sensed you, and Trunks said that we should . . . what happened to Videl?!?"

"She was attacked.  Do you two have sensu beans?"

Trunks shook his head.  "No, Dad doesn't trust us with them."

Gohan sighed.

"But I think they do."  Trunks pointed out the blown-out wall, and sure enough, Krillen and Piccolo landed inside the mansion, running up to Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks.  

"Here, I think that she could use these."  Piccolo said as he tossed a small bag to Gohan.  Gohan caught it and opened it up.

"Sensu beans!  Thank you, Piccolo."  

"Don't mention it."

Gohan opened the sack and picked up one of the small beans.  He leaned over Videl and tried to put the bean in her mouth.  Unfortunately, her mouth was closed tight because she was in so much pain.

"Come on, Videl."  Gohan pleaded.  "Open your mouth.  I have something for you that will help you.  Come on . . ."  

Gohan reached out with his other hand and stroked her check.  The second he touched her she relaxed. 

"Come on, Videl, open your mouth . . ."  Almost as if she could hear him while unconscious, her mouth did open a little.  Gohan placed the sensu bean in her mouth.  She swallowed it.

Gohan waited, hanging above Videl, their faces about two feet apart.  Her wounds closed and the blood disappeared from her body.  Her fists unclenched and her face relaxed.

Then, as always the case with sensu beans, her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright.  Unfortunately, with Gohan so close to her, it was a painful move as their foreheads connected with a very loud thud.

Gohan tumbled backwards, clutching his head while Videl remained sitting also holding her head.  She glared at Gohan with one eye, the other closed in shock and tears.  "Gohan, what's your head made off!?!"

"Owww. . ."

"If you two are quite done, I need to talk to you, Gohan."  The look in Piccolo's eyes said that he was being totally serious.

"Ok, ok, Piccolo, what is it?"

Piccolo looked surprised.  "You mean, you don't sense it?"

"Sense what?"  Gohan shut is eyes and reached out with his senses.  "Whoa!  What the…?  What is going on here?  It like the planet's energy is wrapping around and twisting around the planet."

Videl just looked confused.

"They're dimensional gates.  They are opening up all around the planet.  I don't know what to make out of it."

"So that's what those strange glowing things are up in the clouds?"

"That's right Krillin.  But I don't know what they are doing there or how they got there."

A voice sounded out from outside the mansion.  "I . . . do . . ."

Looking outside, the group flew (Videl included, she can fly) out of the wall and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Morons . . .you left . . . me over . . .here . . ."

Gohan turned and saw a monstrosity.

There were the remains of Thayne, the man who attack Videl.  Or what was left of him.  Gohan's blast was pretty powerful, because it severed off his entire body save for his head, part of a shoulder, and an arm.  Blood coated most of what remained.  

"But . . . you should be dead!"

"You're right, but I'm already dead, eh, cutie?"

Videl looked pale when she spoke.  "Thayne was the first person I had ever had to track down for my work with the police.  He's a psychopath and serial killer.  But he wasn't nearly as powerful as he is, er, was, er, nevermind.  But he is a lot stronger.  However, when I caught him two years ago, he was sentenced to death.  The execution was carried out over a year ago."

"That's riiiiiiiiight!"  Thayne smirked, obviously enjoying this.

"So how in the world did you get to this dimension!?!"

Thayne smirked.  "The green one has already mentioned it."

Piccolo looked shocked.  "The dimensional gates opening around the world.  You…you came from them?"

Thayne looked smug.

"Then those gates lead to the Other World, the world of the dead!  But why are they even opening?  Who is causing this disturbance?!?"

"My master.  He send Omega here in the first place, to check on the rumors that this is were the 'Great Goku' came from.  He wanted to make sure.  If he's right, then we will kill you all."

"Who's 'we'?" 

"The army of warriors collected from the Other World.  Soon, this army will descend from the hundreads of portals that my master has opened.  They will fall, thousands strong, and everyone single one a thousand times more powerful than myself.  I only went first so that I could kill the Satan girl.  Some personal revenge."

"When?  When will they be here?"

"Any second now.  You're dead!  This whole planet's dead!  So it doesn't matter if I didn't kill you, girlie, you're dead anyways!  ha hahahaha!"

Three beams, one from Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillen converged on what was left of Thayne at once, turning the mad man into nothing but charred ash.

~0~

Videl shook uncontrollably.  Thayne had been horrible when he was alive, what he did to his victims and what he could have done to her.  But coming back from the dead was something she had never before imagined.

Gohan was speaking.  "What can we do about this?"

Piccolo answered.  "I don't know.  We don't know how strong these guys that thing mentioned really are.  Even if we can easily defeat them, they will be spread out throughout the globe.  I know that we are powerful, but we are only a handful of people.  Even we can't be everywhere at once."

"And if I read that guy right, they plan to massacure every person on this planet.  But even so, we can ressurect them with the dragonballs, right?"

"True, but as long as those portals remain open, they'll keep coming.  We need to find the being that opened the portals.  Once we kill that being, the portals will probably close."

Videl spoke up.  "It will be a man with black wings."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Videl, how do you know this?"

Videl looked very pale.  "I've been having these . . . dreams, I guess.  But they came even when I was awake.  A man with black wings, coming with thousands of evil men, destroying everything.  I could feel that he was pure evil and very powerful, like nothing I've felt before."  Videl shook as from a chill.  "I . . . I thought that I was just being paranoid, but they seemed so real. . ."

Gohan walked forward and held her in his arms.  "It will be okay, Videl.  I promise."  He looked up into the sky.  

There, he could see black figures already descending from the glowing portions of the dark clouds.

~0~0~0~

Response to Reviews:

            Nasico – I have not time for you're whining.  The cliff hangers serve my purpose and fulfill my purpose.

            No Name – You know too much.  You have to be dealt with, swiftly.

            RJ - …..

            Adbzfan2k03 – Cliffies to the left, cliffies to the right…. Live with it.

            Mystic Gohan's Chrissy – Um, ok …

            Otepoti – o.O

            D-Chan – That's nice.

            K3 – Ya Think!?!


	23. The Man with Black Wings

To try to put some perspective on this, I am including a list of maximum power levels at this point.

Average Person – 3-7

Mr. Satan – 75

Videl – 130 + ??? (unusual power-up)

Thayne – 160

Lizard men – 100,000 – 200,000

Chautzu – 450,000

Yamcha – 900,000

Tien – 1,200,000

Krillen – 2,000,000

Eighteen – 45,000,000

SSJ Goten – 90,000,000

SSJ Trunks – 95,000,000

Piccolo – 150,000,000

SSJ2 Gohan – 220,000,000- (forgot how to fight)

SSJ Vegeta – 300,000,000

Onyx – 300,000,000+ (special ability)

Disclaimer:  I have the right to life, freedom of speech, the last slice of pizza in the fridge, but not to DBZ.

**~0~Tournament Troubles~0~**

'The worst part about these freaks is their scales' thought Tien as he blasted another one into a ruined building.  

But two more appeared in its place.  Only about four feet tall, they were humanoid lizards.  Dark gray scales covered their body, with claws for hands and feet, and a tail that swept the ground behind it.  They had T-rex like heads, a row of razor-sharp teeth, and greenish-yellow silted eyes.   

Tien charged the two new lizard men.  They launched energy blasts to counter, but missed because of Tien's fast movement.  Tien punched one in the gut, and the second fell prey to a kick in the head.  

Before he could recover from his kick, the five lizards behind the two he just took down blasted Tien.  He was launched backwards, and it could a second from him to stop.  A millisecond later something slammed into his back.

Half turning, he said, "How are you holding up, Yamcha?"

The man behind Tien tensed.  "Not so good.  They're really not that strong, but there's just so many of them!"

"No kidding.  What are they doing here, anyway."

"They were massacuring the people here in South City when I first arrived.  That's all they seem to want is to kill."

Twenty more popped up from alleyways and on top of buildings, and began to fire energy blasts towards the two warriors.  Yamcha and Tien began frantic movements to dodge the blasts.

"Is . . . is this it?  It was nice knowing you, Tien . . ."

"We aren't dead yet!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, followed by a cease of fire by the lizards.  The lizards stood motionless for a moment before falling to the ground, unconscious.

And near them was a frowning Android Eighteen.

Krillin landed next to the duo, smiling.  "Hey there, you two.  Couldn't let you have all the fun, could we?"

Yamcha crossed his arms.  "Be our guest."  As if on cue, another fifty or so lizards appeared down the street.

"Destructo Disk!"  Using his favorite technique, Krillin launched a swirling disk of energy at the group.  A few were sliced before one knocked the disk upward.  The disk sliced one of the few remaining skyscrapers in half and continued into space.

The remaining forty lizards all stared at Krillin with anger in their eyes and Krillin gulped.  

Then explosion claimed the remaining lizards in a matter of three seconds.  

Eighteen landed in front of Krillin, her right index finger smoking.

The three boys sweat dropped.  "Beautiful and bad . . ."

~0~

Hundreds upon hundreds of lizard men swarmed throughout the streets of East City.  They were inside the buildings, clawing through the sewers, basically everywhere.

A man ran down a seemingly empty alleyway, panting hard.  He slowed to a walk, then fell to his knees in exhaustion.  He hoped that he finally lost the lizards that were after him.  Then green eyes glowed out at him through the dark.

Five lizards jumped him at once.   The one that reached him first buried his claw into the guy's chest, and the man's body was vaporized into a strange, white mist.  As the lizards watched, the mist disappeared in the air.

Then every single lizard stopped in their tracks, and looked up to the moon.  There, an ominous looking caped figure floated in the moon's light.  

The figure floated for a moment, watching the herds of lizard men below him.  With a burst of power, a white glow surrounded the form of Piccolo.

Uncrossing his arms slowly, Piccolo extended his arms to his sides.  Energy glowed in his hands, and hundreds of energy blasts shot out of his hand.  They floated around him, illuminating the sky.  

The lizards had all stopped to watch the show.  Then, one near the edge of the city bolted in fear.  At the same instant, one of Piccolo's energy balls took off, zooming around buildings until it met the fleeing lizard, engulfing it in a flash of light.

Upon seeing this, all the lizards took one frightened look at the Namek, and almost as one started to run.

Piccolo watched them for a second, closed his eyes, and a second later his eyes snapped open, glowing with fierce energy.  All of the energy balls took off, zigzagging around buildings, lizards, and other energy balls while dodging weak counterattacks from the few lizards smart enough to try.  The balls would meet their targets with surprise looks on the lizards' faces, and sometimes were able to destroy three, four, or five lizards with one blast.

The city was, for a moment, filled with explosions and screams.  But once that moment was over, it was eerie quiet.  Piccolo sighed, and then moved on to the next city.

There he hoped he would find some survivors.

~0~

Two lizards of fifty in Satan City leaped up unto an overturned car, looking down the street and alleyways for more prey.  Two energy blast consumed them before they could react.

The rest of the lizards turned towards the source of the blasts.  There, two small golden haired figures leaped up over them, preformed simultaneously upside-down triple axles worthy of the most talented gymnasts, and landed a few feet from the group of lizards.

Looking up, Trunks and Goten opened fire, their energy blasts consuming the group of lizards in a matter of seconds.

"That was cool, Trunks."

"Hey, the one that gets the most ugly lizard thingies wins!"

"Ok!"  Goten and Trunks launched in opposite directions, but Goten stopped a few feet from point of takeoff.  "Um, wins what, Trunks?"

Trunks halted in mid lunge.  The lizards in front of him stood there, confused and blinking rapidly.  Trunks crossed his arms and thought.  "I don't know.  How about we figure that out after we beat these guys?"

"Ok!"

With that, the two boys continued with their attack, obliterating the lizards with one blow.

~0~

Gohan waited.  He could sense all of those lizards that were out killing people under his nose.  He wanted desperately to help his friends destroy them, but they all agreed that he had a much more important job, and he would need to conserve his energy for it.

When this man with black wings from Videl's vision comes, he would have to fight it.

And hopefully, that would close the portals that allowed these lizard guys to come from the world of the dead.  

Buy why had they even opened in the first place?  Did someone have a grudge against Earth or its people?  Or was it just to slaughter people?  Gohan shook his head.  There was no way for him to know.  

'Only Dende could figure this out, and that's what he's doing over in King Yema's palace at this moment.  I have other things to worry about.'

The wind from up high flew through Gohan's dark hair as he stared at the dark, thundering clouds below him.  He could see the flashes of lightning hitting the ground below the lookout.  

Gohan's expression intensified.  'Come on.  Show yourself, you damn demon.  Where are you?'

"You look pretty serious."

"This is a serious time, Videl."  Gohan glanced down at the girl walking up to him.  His expression softened a little.  She had changed from the torn-up shirt that Thayne was responsible for to a blue gi suspiciously like his own, save for a blue undershirt, which more than likely was the training shirt that he gave her.

He wasn't going to ask about her clothes again.  When he had the first time, she slapped him in the face for 'checking her out' without her permission.  She was blushing when she said that.

"Hello?  Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you out looking for this guy?  You have to look to find, you know, not stand around."

"I am looking Videl.  I am keeping an eye out for any really high energy levels.  When I do sense one, I go and destroy it.  Then this whole thing will be over."

"Do you know when he'll appear?"

"No.  The sooner the better, through.  You ok?"

Videl shuddered.  "Not really.  There's no way a can help, and it's driving me crazy."

Gohan nodded.  He knew that feeling all too well.  But now he was the best chance they had.  Everything depended on him.  He needed to fight.  

He didn't really like this feeling either.

'Back to business.'  Gohan closed his eyes, and reached out.  He could feel Goten and Trunks.  They hadn't moved far, just taking out whatever was in Satan City.  Piccolo was  over there, and on the other end of the world was Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.  Eighteen was probably with them.  And to the North was two energy signals, one belonging to Vegeta, and the other was . . . 

"I found him!  Huh.  Vegeta's there too.  Well, I can't let him have all the fun, now, can I?"  

With that, Gohan jumped off the ledge and fell below the clouds, transforming as he went and launched towards where he felt the energy.

Videl watched him go.  She whispered to herself, "You better not get killed, Gohan, or I'll make you dead."

~0~

Vegeta frowned.  An invasion.  Hmmph.  They could have at least landed some decent drones.  These lizards weren't even a challenge.

Although it was a challenge to see how many he could kill in one shot.  His record was only seventy.

Speaking of which, there were a few more of those weird things.  Charging up, Vegeta fired a single beam into the nearest lizard.  The beam pierced through the lizard, then split into two and raced towards other lizards.  This pattern continued until Vegeta could not sense any more lizards.

But a new energy signal caught his attention.  It was BIG.  It was deadly.  

It felt like the first challenge he has really had for seven years now.

Ever since Kakarrot had died, Vegeta had been without a real rival or challenge.  This need, the basic need in all saiyans, to be challenged in battle, had been unfulfilled for a long time.

'Now let's see what this thing can do.' He thought as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

In a flash, entire mountain ranges and cities passed beneath him.  He arrived near where he sensed the energy.  However, he could see no trace of it.

Vegeta scanned, and realized where this power was.  Vegeta rocketed upwards into the sky, and continued to gain altitude until he was above the clouds, and could even see the arc of the planet.

And there lay in wait his adversary.

The adversary was a dragon.  Leering red eyes showed intelligence, but the rest of his body looked nothing but fierce.  The pointed snout on his face extended about two feet, the upper jaw overextending the bottom and ending in a large hook.  The rest of the upper jaw and lower jaw were covered in sharp teeth.  It's neck was about three times longer than it's head, mounted on armored black shoulders and silver chest.  Strong arms and legs, each ending in a three-claw foot or hand, connected to the body.  A twenty-foot black colored armored tail swayed behind it.  But most noticeably were the wings, which spread out with a forty-foot wingspan.  They were connected to black wing bones, a large three-prong fore claw, and four wing ribs between the red leather-like material that made up the wing.

The Dragon glared down at the saiyan.  It opened it's mouth, and in a booming voice, declared,  "I'VE BEEN WAITING."

"So… you're the one behind this little invasion?"

"THAT IS CORRECT."

"So it safe to assume that you are the strongest one?"

"HARDLY.  I AM ONLY A LOW CLASS.  THERE ARE OTHERS YOU WILL COME IF I AM DEFEATED."  
"Then I look forward to sending them to join you when I rip your head off."

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE DOWN ONYX, GO AHEAD!"  Onyx, the dragon, spread his wings high and wide.  His claws spread wide, light reflecting off their pointed ends.

"Bring…it….on."  Vegeta raised his fist into a guarding stance, and a golden energy flame sprang to life around him.  

Onyx made the first move, disappearing and reappearing behind Vegeta.  Vegeta dodged right, barely missing the claw.  Vegeta countered by throwing an uppercut to the dragon's jaw.  He had to pull away when the dragon opened its mouth to avoid his hand ripped off.  

Vegeta used his momentum to fly above the dragon.  He paused there and reviewed the situation.  

'I've never fought something like this.  Those claws and jaw look like they could rip me in half like a knife through butter.  Therefore it would be wise to attack from behind, but that tail will make it so he can counterattack even my moves.'

Vegeta smirked.  'But he is hardly invincible.  Long-range blasts is the way to go.  Let's see if he is the challenge I hoped he is.'

"THAT AND MORE, SAIYAN."

"What the…?  You can read minds?"

"Of course.  I can sense your thoughts, your actions, even before you can.  I know what move you'll make before even you do."

"That's impossible.  There's no way that can be done."

"YOU KEEP THINKING THAT.  I KNOW YOU WILL.  I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU'LL DO, EVEN IF YOU DON'T."

"Shut Up!"  

"YOUR FINAL FLASH WON'T WORK!"

Vegeta paused.  He had about to do a Final Flash on this guy.  Could he have…?  No, surely he had been just guessing.

"NO GUESS, MORTAL."

'Damn… if it is true, how do you beat something that can read minds like that?'

"SIMPLE….YOU CAN'T!!"

Vegeta glared at the monster.  "But I can still try!"  

Vegeta put his hands together and fired a blast a big as a house towards the dragon.  Onyx flew off to one side of the blast, twisting his large body around the blast.  When it pasted, he opened his mouth and energy started to gather in his mouth.

Vegeta, realizing the dragon's intent, prepared to sidestep.  Within a second, the blast was fired.  Vegeta phased out and reappeared a couple hundred feet above.

But Onyx had disappeared.

Vegeta looked left and right, trying to find him.

"UP HERE YOU FOOL!"

Before Vegeta could even turn around, he was slammed in the back.  He plummeted fast, so fast that the friction of the atmosphere burned around him.  He opened his eyes.

There, following his own rapid descent and the atmosphere glowing from reentry around him, was Onyx.  He looked smug.

Vegeta scrowled and launched himself at the dragon, not bothereing to slow down his reentry back towards Earth.

~0~0~0~

Response to Reviews

            Cloud – I have no idea.  But there will be a lot more.

            Sakura117us – Thanks

            Kayoko the Supreme Saiyan – I'm figuring that out right now.

            Taekwon-4 – Sure.

            Mystic Gohan's Chrissy - …………..

            RJ – Wait to see how this ends

            Smilingsam – Yada Yada Yada

            Otepoti - Thanks


End file.
